Anthem of the Angels
by DopeCity
Summary: Power is the one thing everyone thrives for in life. But for Sam, it was the one thing she was trying to get away from. Which, given her track record, wasn't very easy. She knew it wouldn't be, considering every other fallen angel wanted her dead, except for the friends she was forced to leave behind. After seeking refuge in Karakura Town, she finds its easier to fight than run.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh Miss Samantha," Kisuke Urahara stood in the doorway of one of the small rooms in the back of his shop.

The room was dark, mostly because the blinds on the window were duck taped closed so no light could escape through. Posters of bands covered the walls, along with pictures of the blonde and her friends. A guitar stood in the corner of the room next to a white egg-like chair that hung from the ceiling by a chain. A king size bed which took up most of the room sat in the corner. Bed sheets from PINK covered a giant lump that was sprawled out in the bed. One arm dangled over the upper corner of the bed while a leg dangled over the opposite edge.

"It's time to say good morning to another new day!" He walked further into the room and poked the dangling leg with his cane.

A loud, muffled groan escaped from the lump. Kisuke, ignoring the dismissing sound, continued prodding the leg.

"Fine fine," Kisuke said as he smiled behind his fan and walked out of the room.

Sam, pleased with her victory, snuggled under the covers.

Tessai walked into the room and grabbed the dangling leg from the bed. Leaving no room for a struggle, he pulled the girl out from under the covers and heaved her over his giant shoulder. Blonde and brown curls flipped over Sam's face, giving her a look similar to the chick from The Ring.

"Alright alright I'm up!" Sam yelled as she pounded his back with her hands.

With his typical straight face, Tessai continued to walk out of the room. Urahara stood outside the window and chuckled behind his tiny fan. "Sorry Sam but you made me do it."

"Made you do it my ass," she said as Tessai set her down in front of the bathroom.

"Have a pleasant shower Miss Samantha," Tessai bowed and walked back into the kitchen.

"Yeah thanks," Sam closed the door behind her and turned on the shower. It's the same routine every day; you'd think they'd just let her sleep in and avoid all the trouble right? Nope.

Humming, Sam took off the soffe shorts and tank top that she wore to bed, revealing jagged scars all over her body. The scars, marbled and shiny, varied in length, but caused no pain for her as she easily hopped into the shower. Sam closed her eyes and let the water run on her head as she ran her fingers through the long ombred curls that coated her head. They went about halfway down her back and curled in long spirals. Until just recently, they were all bright blonde. Now, only the last few inches of the curls showed their natural color. The top half all the way down was the lightest shade of brown, until it changed to the bright blonde.

As soon as she was done washing her hair, Sam put some more soap in her hands and unfurled one of her wings and scrubbed the feathers. Starting with her sparkly white primary feathers, she scrubbed down to her dark black secondary feathers. Not even the smell of wet dog smells worse than the smell of wet bird.

After cleaning the other wing, Sam grasped the winged necklace that wrapped around her delicate neck. It was a short silver chain with matching silver wings that wrapped around a light green diamond to match her own green eyes. On the back, Samantha Anne Daitenshi was etched in cursive. She's never taken it off once, ever since he gave it to her.

Luckily for her, she was able to find a small makeshift family that was like a group of misfit toys. Despite her being a fallen angel, she fit right in. Everyone had their own strange abilities that only they knew about, and accepted each other. More or less.

And before you ask, no she didn't just walk around with wings chillin on her back. Thankfully, she can pull them into her and they just dissolve into her back. All that remains of them are scars that are in an upside-down V along her back. They're kinda brutal on the outside, red and yellow like a healing cut that never actually heals. Guess the big guy was thinking ahead when he designed them.

As soon as she was done, she stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. Whipping her hair into a messy bun on top of her head- except for the few curly hairs that always fell out and dangled around her face- she wrapped the towel around her and quickly ran across the hall and back to her room to put on her school uniform. The grey skirt wasn't too appealing, so she rolled it up a few times. Scandalous really, but it's not like the guys at her school have to balls to approach her anyway. She jumped on the bed and struggled to put on the thigh high black socks that she subbed out for the white knee high ones that everyone else wears. After she got off the struggle bus, she buttoned up the white short sleeved blouse, except for the two buttons on top to expose her necklace, along with the slightest boob crack. Sam shrugged, looking at her chest in the mirror. She wasn't an Orihime, that's for sure, but she was happy that hers were proportional to her body. She finished it off with a grey scarf that bunched up over her chest and had strings that dangled past them. Pulling her hair out of the bun, she shook it out, letting the curls fall where they pleased. The good thing about having curly hair- never actually having to do anything to it. She gave herself a mental thumbs up and walked out to the kitchen.

"There she is," Kisuke said as he set his coffee cup down on the table in front of him.

Sam stopped and crossed her arms, dropping her hip and giving him a fake preppy smile.

"We were wondering where you were. You're gonna be late again."

"I'll be fine," she said as she picked up her brown leather bag from the corner of the room.

"Here birdie birdie birdie," Jinta said, luring her over to the door like she was a dog.

Sam looked at him unamused and walked over to the door, snatching the bagel from his hand before leaving. That little fucker was annoying.

Sam put in her headphones and began the long walk to school.

She was humming the tune to Up Up & Away by Kid Cudi when she stopped, hearing a familiar shout. Pulling out her headphone, she turned around and smiled when she saw Ichigo walking around the corner, holding his school bag over his shoulder.

"Oh, hey Ichihoe" she yelled as she tucked her phone and headphones into her bag. Ichigo and her were pretty close. Although he's kind of a Negative Nelly and a Fun Sucker, deep deep down he has a caring side to him. His dad owns a small clinic nearby, and Sam being that little wild child that she is, always got hurt and would end up there. So whether or not Ichigo liked it, they saw each other a lot.

"Are you deaf or somethin? I yelled your name like seven times," Ichigo said as he caught up to where she was.

"No," she said as she glared at him, "I was listening to the enticing words of Kid Cudi," she smiled as his words came back into her mind.

"What enticing words? He's just a giant pothead," he said. Sam elbowed him in the stomach and smiled as he grunted and rubbed his side.

"Don't call him a pothead! He just has a strong liking for weed, that's all," she said as she shrugged and walked on. "Insult him again and I won't ever be your wing girl." Haha, get it, _wing_.

"Like I would want _your_ help," he said as he looked over at the dog that started barking as they walked past it.

"Well considering you talk to a total of two girls," she said as she stuck out her foot and tripped him. "You'd need a miracle to get a girl."

Ichigo grabbed her head and put her in a headlock, "Yep, Orihime and Tatsuki, cause you definitely don't count SaMANtha."

"And yet I have more balls than you do." Sam struggled to free myself without letting her inhumane strength slip out.

"I'm not sure if I should be appalled or offended," he let Sam go after she tried to bite his arm. "Well I don't see you gettin' any either."

"Have you seen what I have to work with? There are no hot guys at this school at all," she frowned and looked at the scars on her arm as it swung at her side. "At least you've got stallions like me and Orihime."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Are relationships all you ever think about?" he asked annoyed.

"No. I thought about your dad last night," Sam covered her mouth and let sarcastic "OHHHHHHH" noises.

"Hilarious. You should really be a comedian," Ichigo said in a monotone sarcastic voice.

"What's hilarious?" Kego said as he and Mizurio walked up to our little group. Sam blinked, surprised that they were already on the school grounds.

"Nothin," Ichigo said as he kept walking forward.

Kego put on a pouty face, "No tell me! I don't wanna feel out of the loop!"

"We were talking about all of the action you get," Sam said as she pushed past him and into the direction of the doors.

"What action?" Mizurio asked.

"That's the point," she yelled over her shoulder and pushed on the door to open it.

She'd rather die than get stuck alone with either of those two kids. Their annoying and hideously ugly, especially Keigo. Go ahead, call me shallow. But we all know it's the truth.

Sam walked up the stairs, ignoring the stares she was getting as she passed people by. Some people just don't get that staring is rude. Especially when you're staring at a girl with gross scars over her body.

The worst part was, she could snap all their necks in a matter of seconds.

"There she is. Good morning Sam!" Orihime called as she walked in the classroom.

Sam smiled at her and waved. She and Tatsuki were her best friends. They consisted of most of the pictures in her room and were the only two who appreciate her second language of sarcasm.

She made my way over to them in the corner of the room. "Morning guys."

"Your hair's still wet" Tatsuki said, pointing at the wet stains on her shirt, "Good thing you're wearing that scarf or else you'd be in a one womened wet-t-shirt contest."

Sam laughed, "And yet Orihime would still win." That girl had the biggest chest in pretty much all of Japan.

"Yeah that's probably true. They work for her though. There's no way I could fight with those things flying in my face all the time," Tatsuki said as she crossed her arms and leaned back against a desk.

"That's so true. Every punch you would throw, your boob would smack you in the face" Sam added as they all laughed.

"I guess you don't have that problem ever," Ichigo chimed in.

Sam and Tatsuki punched him in the shoulder, while the innocent Orihime just said "That's not very nice Kurosaki-kun."

"I can't help that God put so much work into making everything else pretty that he forgot the key ingredient," she added, looking down at her chest.

"It could be worse. You could have a pen-" Tatsuki asked.

"Alright class take your seats!" the teacher said as she walked into the room.

"Orihime, did you bring lunch today?" Tatsuki asked as we walked down the hallway together.

"Yeah," Orihime nodded and smiled, "Today it's fish-shaped sweetbean bread and ramen with wasabi and honey. You guys want some?"

Sam and Tatsuki both wrinkled their faces. Who in the world would mix those things together?

"No, I'm okay," Tatsuki politely denied.

"But it's delicious," was all Orihime could get out when she got bumped into by someone as they rounded the corner. She fell on the ground and dropped her books. "Owww!"

"Wow asshole," Sam said as she glared at Ichigo for not paying attention.

"Oh, it's just you, Inoue," Ichigo said plainly.

"I'm so sorry!" Orihime said a little too quickly.

"You can't bump into someone then say "Oh, it's just you" like that!" Tatsuki yelled in his face.

"Oh, uh, my bad," Ichigo muttered. He looked around Tatsuki to Orihime, "You okay?"

Orihime nodded and smiled.

"Here," Ichigo said as he leaned down and offered her his hand.

Orihime sat there for a second with her eyes wide open. "No, I'm fine! Really!" she said as she jumped up and began to back away. "I-uh-I-!…!" She shook her hands to brush us off and then turned around and began to run away.

"Wait! Orihime!" Tatsuki yelled.

"What's up with her?" Ichigo said as he stood there confused.

"You've got one hell of a mean look," Tatsuki said, laughing to herself.

"Or it was your traffic cone hair," Sam said as she shrugged, ignoring the death glare he was now giving her.

"Anyways, why'd you come so late? It's lunchtime already," Tatsuki continued and Sam nodded. She had to admit, her walk to school that morning was a little lonely without him. Though she did have her good friend Big Sean to comfort her.

"Stuff happened. I'll tell you later," Ichigo said as he brushed them off and walked into the classroom.

Tatsuki and Sam were left there, confused.

She sighed and shook her head, "Such a strange kid."

"Ichigo, I heard a truck crashed into your house," Kego said as him, Mizurio, and Chad all surrounded Ichigo's desk.

"Pretty much," said Ichigo.

Sam overheard their conversation and wanted to hear more. Running over to their group, she jumped on the desk that was next to Ichigo's. Her butt would have slid off the desk if Chad's rock hard body hadn't been there to stop her. Her side collided with his and luckily his firm stature stopped her and instead lightly bounced back to the spot on the desk where she was aiming.

"Thanks Chad!" she said happily looking at him.

He nodded and they continued with their conversation as she put my feet on Ichigo's desk and listened.

"So did you clean it all up?" Mizurio asked.

"As if we could finish _that_ fast," Ichigo answered rudely.

"Need any help?" Chad asked in his deep, quiet voice.

Ichigo looked over to see where the voice came from, not knowing it was Chad. He had to crane his neck upwards to be able to be at Chad's level, obviously surprised by the kids amazing height even though they are friends. "Nah, that's okay."

"Chad you'd probably break more stuff than help," Kego said.

They all laughed, making that the first joke Kego has ever made that was actually funny.

"What's the next class again?" Ichigo asked.

"You're mom's chest hair!" Sam answered sharply.

"Thank you Sam," Ichigo said in an annoyed tone.

She winked at him and smiled, turning her attention to Kego and Mizurio.

"Oh so _you're _Kurosaki-kun," a girls voice that Sam didn't recognize filled her ears.

All side conversations stopped everyone and looked over at the new girl standing behind Ichigo.

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki. I will be sitting next to you," the girl said in a too sweet of voice.

_Kuchiki? As in __**the**__ Kuchiki's? _Sam thought.

Ichigo jumped out of his seat and pointed at her with a "what the fuck" look on his face. "Y-You!"

"W-What's wrong Ichigo?" Kego asked.

"You know each other?" Chad asked.

Sam calmly looked from Ichigo to the new girl, "Don't worry. He's not used to girls talking to him."

As surprised as he was, Ichigo was still composed enough to shove his hand in her face and push her away.

"Oh no, this is our first meeting. Right Ichigo?" Rukia said innocently.

Ichigo didn't answer; he just stood there more confused and shocked than anything.

"Rukia's a transfer student," Mizurio explained.

"Right Rukia?" Kego asked, even though an answer wasn't really needed.

"Nice to meet you," Rukia said as she stuck her hand out for Ichigo to shake. He looked down at it and started to freak out again, while the new girl just looked at him and smiled.

Sam shook her head. Leave it to Ichigo to screw up a relationship before it even starts.

Hopping off of the desk and walking over to her own, she wondered why that girls name sounded so familiar. She was still thinking when she finally made it over to her desk. Teach thought putting her in the front row right next to the window would keep her awake during class. She was sadly mistaken.

Sam threw her bag on the floor next to the chair leg and took my normal position: arms sprawled out over the desk, cheek down on her arm, and gazing out the window; staring at the sky she would rather be flying through. She certainly didn't miss all of the fighting and constant threat that came with being an angel, but she did miss flying. Once you feel that air beneath your wings, nothing compares. It's like a drug, and she was addicted. Especially since the only time she could fly was at night, making her feel like she was on major withdrawal.

Before she could close her eyes, a black shadow danced across the classroom, wrapping itself around desks and peoples legs. Of course, no one noticed or saw it. The shadows, or rather announcers, could only be seen by angels and other spirit beings. Their completely harmless, except for the annoying things that they do. This one just happened to float over to Sam's desk, brushing over her fingers, sending an icy shiver up her spine. She swatted it away with a simple flick of the wrist, playing it off like it was a fly.

She sighed and closed her eyes and letting her exhaustion take over.

"Oh old maaaaan!" Sam walked in and dropped her bag in the corner by the kitchen.

"Over here," Urahara's voice was followed by the tumbling of boxes in the back.

Sam followed the sound to the storage room in the back. The whole gang was in the back; Tessai and Ururu picking up the fallen items and Kisuke holding a shiny silver sword with Jinta standing on his tip toes, awing at it.

"What's that?" Sam walked up to them and took the sword from Kisuke's hand, swinging it a few times.

"Just a new item," Urahara smiled that famous mysterious smile of his.

After a few more swings she held it back out to him, "Why do you have a sword? Who the hell is gonna by a sword from the makeshift store around the corner?"

Jinta swiped the sword from her hand and began to run around, swinging it.

Urahara stared at me with beady grey eyes. "You never know when it may come in handy."

Jinta pretended to slice Ururu's pigtails. Sam grabbed the sword from him and hit him on the head with the hilt. Urahara watched her with curious eyes, almost as if he was waiting for something. Uncomfortable, she held out the sword to him, "Hohkay weirdass."

"Sam, you can't put it off forever," Urahara said in a serious voice, refusing to take the sword back.

Sam pushed the sword into his chest and started to walk away. "Watch me."

After a few hours of cooling down from her almost argument with Urahara, Sam walked out of her room in her sports bra and spandex. "Kay I'm running to Orihime's house!" She yelled as she struggled to untangle her headphones. Untangleable headphones? Someone please get on that. And not those 'we're gonna make the string rope cause we think that they're not gonna tangle' bullshit cause we all know they still tangle!

Sam didn't wait to hear an answer before she slid open the doors and started to run. She yelled; it was good enough.

* * *

**So if you guys haven't noticed, this is also a crossover between Fallen by Lauren Kate. I didn't have any room in the summary to put it so its now gonna be at the end of every chapter :D**

**Please review so I can get some feedback :]**


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks for letting me use your shower Orihime," Sam said as she walked into her living room where Orihime and Tatsuki were sitting. She flipped her hair to the side of her head, drying the ends with the towel.

"Sure thing Sam!" Orihime said happily. Then, turning her attention to her food, lifted up the bowl of stew that Tatsuki had brought over and began to eat it. "It's so good!"

"Without us, you always eat ridiculous stuff," Tatsuki said, smiling.

"Heard that," Sam said, giving up on the towel and shaking out her hair like a dog.

"Hey! Watch it!" Tatsuki yelled, covering Orihime's bowl with her hand. "Your gonna spoil it!"

"I just thought it needed a little extra spice, that's all," she said, pleased with herself as she sat down at the table. "Knowing Orihime, she'd probably like it." She took out her phone and began to scroll through twitter.

Tatsuki shook her head and Orihime took another bite.

"So what did you end up doing today, Orihime?" Tatsuki asked.

"Well…uh…" Orihime brought her chop sticks up to her face as she thought, "I went to the market to pick up some green onions, butter, bananas, and sweetbean jelly-"

Sam looked up from my phone and gave her my best 'I am so judging you right now' look.

"When I got hit by a car and Ichigo and Rukia came to-"

"What?!" Tatsuki slammed the table, "Ichigo was there?!"

"She gets hit by a car and that's all you hear?" Sam looked at Tatsuki skeptically.

Orihime nodded, "But they were just walking together. What's wrong?"

Tatsuki slumped down onto her butt and crossed her arms, "Geez, that Ichigo! He's so frickin' quick with the gir-" Sam looked at Tatsuki like she was about to make a love confession. Before she could ruin her status, she composed herself before speaking again, "I mean, how could he not walk an injured girl home?"

"Oh, no, he offered to walk me…but," Orihime stopped and started blushing.

Sam and Tatsuki sat as if they were waiting on a cliffhanger.

"LOOK OUT! I'll cut you! No, karate chop!" Orihime bursted out.

"Here we go again," Sam said, losing interest and resorting back to her phone.

"What are you imagining?" Tatsuki said, shocked.

"A right! Uppercut! There! Look out! He's aiming the gun!" Orihime yelled.

A loud bang erupted throughout the house. It sounded as if someone was pounding on the walls.

"What was that?" Tatsuki asked, scooting closer to Orihime.

Another bang echoed throughout the house.

"Good thing I'm in sweatpants," Sam said, looking around the room, "If it's a rapist I'll be the last to go." She probably could've thrown in her repulsive scars too, but then she'd be like one of those fat girls who calls themselves fat. It just makes everyone feel uncomfortable and get all quiet and awkward.

"Shut up Sam!" Tatsuki yelled, hugging a now frightened Orihime.

A pink teddy bear fell down from on top of one of the mantles in the room. For the time being, all of the pounding stopped.

"Oh no, Enraku…" Orihime crawled to the fallen bear and picked it up; fingering the rip that now stretched across its eye. "This is horrible. Why is it ripped like this?"

Tatsuki and Sam stood up behind Orihime, glancing at the damage. The shadow that the bear casted started to grow until an announcer seemed to pop out, making Sam glare at it as it glided across the room.

"What's that?" Tatsuki defensively looked around the room.

"I don't hear anything," Sam said, taking her attention away from the shadow to stand on the other side of Orihime. Mimicking Tatsuki's stance, she ignored the goose bumps that the announcers always left in their wake. It's been a few years since she's fought, but when you do it for your whole life it's kinda hard to forget.

"What…is this?" Orihime asked, looking down at the blood that was now on her hand.

"Huh?" Sam looked over to see Orihime suddenly fly backwards, eyes glazed over.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki yelled.

As soon as Sam looked over at Tatsuki, she was leveled out and sent flying backwards into the wall.

"Tatsuki!" Sam yelled. She looked in front of her, ready to unleash on whatever it was that was picking us off. It either was really stupid or had no idea what an angel's spirit energy felt like. Sam tried her best to conceal it, but it wasn't meant to be concealed.

In front of her stood a ten foot tall snakey black and red hollow. As usual, its face was covered with a white mask that almost looked like a skeleton. Except, this one had hair and arms like that of a human but eyes as red as blood.

It roared and reached its arm out to grab Sam's neck.

"Alright, you asked for it," Sam said, flicking her wrist and feeling the flames that she used to rely on so much begin to form in her palm. She smiled as she threw a ball of fire, hitting the hollow in the face.

Screaming, the hollow covered it's face and scootched backward.

Tatsuki gripped her now bleeding shoulder, watching in horror and amazement at what was unfolding in front of her.

"Sam! What the hell?!" she yelled.

The monster straightened itself within a few seconds, launching itself at Sam with vengeance. Sam dodged to the left, rolling on her back and stopping on one knee. She filled her hand up with more fire and charged at the monster.

Uhh Sam? What are you doing? You've got two perfect weapons attached to your back and you're running?! Yeah well wings are pretty useless when you're in a tiny apartment. A smile crept across her face as the hollow swung its long tail at her. Catching it with her flamed hand, Sam crunched it in her hand while sending flames upwards.

The hollow screamed again, turning around and throwing its arms at Sam, trying to get her to let go.

_I almost forgot how much fun it was fighting_, Sam thought, smiling as she heard the hollows agonizing screams. An arm came close to grabbing her and she was forced to let go, jumping a few steps away from Orihime's body.

It was then that she realized that Orihime was sitting next to her. Huddled in a ball, Orihime shuddered in fear as she looked at her limp body. A chain was attached to her chest, leading over to her empty body which had the other link to the chain in its chest.

_No, Orihime, _Sam sorrowfully thought. Now she was reminded of why she despised fighting. Someone always has to die.

Those few seconds of realization were enough for the hollow to compose itself and punch Sam right in the gut, sending her flying to the adjacent wall. She hit the wall with bone-crunching force. Even for an angel, it was enough to leave her dazed.

Tatsuki's scream filled up the room. Sam unwedged herself from the wall, standing up and wobbling slightly.

_Guess the old man was right, _Sam said. She looked at her arms, watching the cuts and bruises start to heal.

_Thank god for instant regeneration._

Tatsuki screamed again, making Sam look back up at the scene in front of her. Tatsuki had backed up against the wall, frantically waving her hand to keep the soul Orihime and the hollow away from her.

Suddenly, Tatsuki fell over, unconscious from the sudden fluctuating spirit energy.

Sam filled another hand full of fire and flung it at the monsters shoulder, interrupting the conversation the hollow was having with Orihime.

"Leave her alone damnit!" Sam yelled, filling up another handful and flinging it at the monster.

It roared in anger once more and moved to the side; dodging the flame and making it embed itself in the wall. The hollow reached its hand back to lunge at Orihime again just as Sam filled her arm back with fire.

Then, another familiar orange-haired blur passed by and stood in between the hollows hand and Orihime. Ichigo Kurosaki wore the typical shihakusho of a soul reaper, along with wielding an enormous zanpakuto that he used to block the hollows hand from grabbing Orihime.

"I thought you were…after ME!" Ichigo yelled, pushing his sword foreword, further implanting the sword in the hollow's hand. The hollow screamed, escaping back into the black hole it came in.

_Damn…Tatsuki got in the cross fire_, Ichigo thought, looking over his shoulder at Tatsuki's limp body.

"Ichigo! The fuck?!" Sam yelled, running up to where he was standing protectively in front of Orihime.

"Sam? What're you-" Ichigo started, cut off by his awareness of the flame that was blowing in her fingers. "AHHH!" he pointed to her hand, "Is that fire?!"

"Oh, oops," Sam flicked her wrist again and the flames disappeared, a few flames lingering around her fingers before disinigrating.

"Oops? What do you mean oops?" Ichigo yelled.

"Kurosaki-kun? Samantha-san?" Orihime's gentle voice made them both look down at her skeptically. "It really is you! But how?"

"Inoue? What about you…how come you can see me?" Ichigo asked, turning so he could face her.

"How come?" Orihime asked herself.

"Ichigo she's-" Sam started, struggling to find the words to explain. _How much does he actually know?_

Ichigo's eyes fell on the chain attached to her chest and followed the chain to her real body. His eyes widened in realization of what Rukia had told him earlier that day. _Soul reapers are spirits, they can only be seen by other spirits. There's no way normal people can see you. _"A spirit?" he assumed. He looked skeptically at Sam, "Are you-?"

"That's right!" The area in front of them began to morph again as the hollow began to emerge from the garganta again. "In other words, it's because that's her soul. Orihime is dead!" The hollow's head popped out once more and Ichigo charged sword first at the monster.

Dodging, the hollow moved around Ichigo and grabbed the chain connecting Orihime's soul to her body. Ichigo readied himself for another attack and tried to cut the hollow's tail, only to be knocked backwards by it. Ichigo burst through the wall into the cold night air. Still suspended in the air and skidding, Ichigo stood up, facing the hollow that stood in the whole. "Damn!"

"Don't move," Squeezing Orihime, the hollow flung its tail, knocking Ichigo onto the ground.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime yelled, struggling in the hollow's hand. "Let go! Let me go! Kurosaki-kun…Let go!"

"Orihime…have you forgotten me?" The red in the hollows eyes disappeared, revealing familiar soft brown ones.

"Bro..ther?" Orihime said, finding herself lost in her brothers familiar loving stare.

"Ichigo!" Sam yelled, once again charging at the hollow and jumping on its shoulders. She grabbed underneath the hollows chin and on the other side of its head, ready to snap its neck.

"Ichigo! Ichigo get up!" Rukia yelled, kneeling by Ichigo's body.

"Shut up," Ichigo said, rubbing his forehead where blood was beginning to flow from.

"Don't talk to me like that," Rukia said in a serious tone. "Where are you injured?"

"Nowhere," Ichigo said, an intense look in his eyes. He lifted his hand off his forehead, only seeing minimal blood. "I'm fine."

"Good. Okay then. But don't forget, even if her was Orihime's brother, he's a monster now. He lacks a human heart. Make sure you slay him."

The hollow reached with its other hand and grabbed Sam, lifting her off and throwing her outside.

Sam unfurled her wings, suspending herself in the air with a few flaps. She looked down at Ichigo and Rukia, who were now looking up at her.

"Sam?!" Ichigo yelled, his eyes trailing to her wings.

"Ahh shit," Sam mumbled, slowing down her wing strokes and letting herself descend to the ground.

"Were those-" Ichigo started.

"Ichigo! There's no time! Get in there!" Rukia shoved him up, pushing him towards the window.

Sam took a step to follow him but was stopped by Rukia. She looked over hesitantly at the short, bob headed girl.

"He needs to do this on his own," Rukia said, looking upwards at the chaos that was erupting inside the apartment.

Sam nodded, rolling her shoulders and tucking her wings into her back.

After a few minutes of silence, except for Rukia's curses at Ichigo for what he should be doing, Sam spoke up.

"So are school uniforms and pajamas some new kind of noble clothing style or am I missing something?"

Rukia looked over at her, surprised at the random topic.

Sam smiled at her cockily, "Well?"

Rukia blinked, "How do you-"

"You don't recognize me?" Sam asked, cocking her head to the side. She chuckled to herself, tucking a curl behind her ear. "I didn't think I'd be forgotten that easily."

Rukia stared at the ground, struggling to find the words to explain. "It's a long story," she said, settling for avoiding the topic altogether.

"Gee if I had a nickel for every time I heard that one," Sam said sarcastically. "Just tell me. I already know you're a soul reaper so the big cats outta the bag. All that's left is telling me what happened to Ichigo."

Rukia sighed, "I'm only gonna say this once, so listen closely, alright?"

…

Sam smiled and nodded, unfurling her wings once more, "Now that that's settled with, shall we go and see what the idiot's done now?"

Dropping Rukia off at the hole and tucking her wings back in, Sam stood behind Rukia. She tried to yell, but Ichigo was in the middle of a big speech. God knows what kind of life-changing information a 15 year old kid has to say.

"A big brother can never tell his little sister 'I'll kill you'…Even if it costs your own life!" Ichigo yelled. Clearly, they had arrived at the end of the speech.

"Shutup! Orihime belongs to me! I raised her in place of the parents that abandoned us both, that's when she was three." Ohh, guess not. "Ever since then I've always protected her…"

Sam sighed loudly, making Rukia look over at her. She picked at her nails until the speech was over.

"Wait! It's a trap! He no longer has the heart of your brother," Rukia assured Orihime as she stood up.

"But…" Orihime said.

"Orihime, don't be dumb. He's tried to kill you like four times," Sam said, putting her hand on her friends shoulder to hold her back.

Suddenly, the hollow began to smash its head against the wall.

"What?!" Rukia yelled.

"Uhhh, I think it's broken," Sam added, immediately ruining the tense situation.

"Orihime…" the monster whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear. "Belongs to me!" suddenly getting angry again, the monster lunged at Ichigo.

Ichigo blocked the monster with his sword, the blade getting lodged in the hollows teeth. "Bullshit! Inoue is Inoue! She doesn't belong to anyone!" He pushed back, shoving the monster out the whole in the wall and back outside.

Then, screaming like it was his job (which most of the time it is), Ichigo charged through the whole, sword raised. For reasons still unknown, he held his sword above his head instead of giving the final blow to the hollow.

Taking advantage of Ichigo's hesitation, the hollow turned its head and spit green acid on Ichigo's hand, making him drop his sword and land on the ground. The hollow charged full speed at him, mouth open and ready to swallow him whole.

Until Orihime stepped in between them, embedding herself in the hollows jaws as she hugged him.

"Orihime!" Sam yelled, taking a step forward. Seeing that the hollow hadn't inhaled her, she relaxed.

Sam ignored the heart to heart that was going on between Orihime and her brother, turning around on her heels. Her eyebrows rose when she saw the aftermath of the small battle inside Orihime's home.

Chuckling, Sam jumped over fallen pieces of the wall, "Good luck explaining this to your aunt, Orihime."

She stood with her hands on her hips, searching for her phone. "I swear if it breaks after this but not when I drop it from 10,000 feet I'm going to write a very strongly worded- Aha!" She ran over to the corner and kissed her phone in its near-perfect entirety.

Somewhere in the mist of her celebration, her eyes found Tatsuki's body. Curious, she tucked her phone in her back pocket and strolled over to her. Kneeling down, she held her hand out above Tatsuki's shoulder. A purple hue glowed in her hand, and slowly the blood on Tatsuki's shoulder began to disappear.

"Sorry Tatsuki," she murmured once the wound was fully healed. She quickly stood up and walked back to the gaping hole in the wall where she jumped out, letting herself fall. Bending her legs so to reduce the impact, except for the new crack in the asphalt, Sam looked at Ichigo and Rukia who were trying to comfort Orihime. Well, rather Rukia was awkwardly comforting Orihime while Ichigo stood staring down the road.

"Whoa, where'd psycho-monster go?" she asked.

Orihime hiccupped when she heard psycho and began to ball even more.

"Nice, real nice," Rukia said, glaring at Sam while she patted Orihime's back.

"Isn't she your best friend? Shouldn't you be the one doing that?" Ichigo asked, picking his sword up and tucking it back in its sheath.

"Probably, but I have empathy issues, so she'd just end up there anyway," Sam motioned to Rukia with her head. "Tatsuki's fine up there, she's still out cold but her shoulder's healed now."

"Well good, that makes less work for us," Ichigo said, rubbing his forehead.

"Yeah," Sam clapped her hands together, "so this has been super fun and all but I think I'm gonna head home now." She began to walk past them in order to get some space to unfurl her wings.

"Wait, I'm still confused," Ichigo said, turning to face Sam as she walked by, "what are you?"

Sam laughed and unfurled her wings once she was a good enough distance away, "Really Ichigo? You have to ask?"

Sitting on the rooftop for lunch, I chewed on the straw to my juice box.

"It's true! I'm telling you!" Orihime shouted, frustrated that no one would believe her. She held her bento box and chop sticks close to her chest as she tried to defend her story. "A sumo champion really came to my apartment and blew a hole in the wall with a gun!"

Everyone sighed and grunted.

"You and that story again. Try something with a bit more realism; like a pro-wrestler came and had an out-of-ring grudge match or something," Mahana said, frowning.

"Well, I really like that mischievous mind of yours, 'Hime," Chizuru added, scooching closer to Orihime.

"It's REALLY TRUE!" Orihime argued. "Right, Tatsuki-chan?"

"Yeah…" Tatsuki said hesitantly.

"Wow! You're selling the same story Tatsuki!" Mahana said, shocked that such a crazy story could be confirmed.

"I mean it's like…" Tatsuki stuttered.

"What about you Sam? You were there too weren't you?" Ryō asked.

Sam closed her eyes and laid her legs straight out so she could catch some rays. Obviously Orihime was blowing smoke, but then again she always does. She still remembered everything that happened last night, they knew better than to try and use that stupid memory-raper on her. And as much as she hated to admit it, last night was a good excuse to use her powers again.

Sam looked over at Rukia and Ichigo who were talking not too far away from them.

"Yep, that's exactly what happened."

"What?" Mahana blurted.

"No way!" Ryō added.

Some secrets are better left unsaid. Trust me, I know.

* * *

**So I decided to put it a better way so it's less annoying.**

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and Fallen belongs to Lauren Kate**

**But Sam and this plot twist are all me :]**

**Please, R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Chad and Sam walked up the stairs to the roof for lunch.

"Chad, how are your wounds healing from yesterday? They were pretty bad."

"Fine, thanks." Chad was never much of the talkative type.

This week was Sam's job shadow week, so she decided to shadow Mr. Kurosaki at his clinic. Last night Chad came in with a huge cut on his forehead. Mr. Kurosaki trusted her enough to patch up Chad's wounds, but when asked what happened, he just said a steel girder fell on him. Sam was shocked at first, mostly because he should be dead if that was true, but then figured any blow to the head that could cause this injury could most likely give him wacky ideas like that, so she let it slide.

They reached the door and opened it to find Ichigo, Rukia, Keigo, and Mizuiro all on the roof and walked up to them.

"Hey Sam," said Ichigo, doing a once over until he found the bandages on Chad, "You're…injured."

"Whoa, it's true. What happened?" asked Keigo.

Chad pointed to the bandage on his forehead, "The one on my head is from a steel girder that fell on me yesterday-"

"That I patched up like a champ," Sam said as she jumped out from behind him.

"Ah! The ever beautiful Sam! Now it really is a party!" Keigo yelled, running around the group.

Then Chad pointed to one on his hand that wasn't there last night. "And this on my hand and arm is from a head-on collision with a motorcycle. The rider was hurt badly, so I carried him to the hospital and I just got back."

"So that's why you're late," Ichigo responded. "More like what the heck are you made of."

Chad put a cage with a cockatiel down.

"Hey, what's with the bird?" Keigo asked.

"Hello, my name is Shibata Yuichi. What's your name?" the bird asked.

"Whoa this thing can seriously talk!" exclaimed Keigo, kneeling beside the cage and sticking his fingers through the bars.

The rest of lunch was spent trying to get the bird to say everyone's names while Ichigo and Rukia played loner and talked to each other. They could be a cute couple, if Ichigo didn't already have Orihime. That's like ditching Megan Fox for Rosie O'Donnell.

"Sam is officially leaving the building," Sam yelled, grabbed her jacket and jumped off the ledge that led into the store.

"Whaaaat?" Kisuke peaked his head out of the door that led into the house.

Sam turned around, walking backwards and putting a headphone in her ear, "I'm shadowing Mr. Kurosaki again."

"But, you went last night. And you never even came home the night before," Kisuke said, a little sadly.

Sam turned back around and slid open the door, "I did too come back home, it was just after 8:00, which means you were probably fast asleep. You know Kisuke if I didn't know any better I'd say you were actually worried about me."

"I am your legal guardian. If anything happens, it's my head!" Kisuke yelled, stepping out of the doorway in an apron.

Sam just waved lazily and started to scroll for a song.

…

Scrolling through Instagram and walking through the door, Sam bumped into a hard figure. Looking up, she took out a headphone, "It's not very courteous to stand in front of the door."

Ichigo, still in his school uniform, turned around, "Sam? Why're you here?"

"Two words: Job shadow," she held up two fingers as she talked, just as Karin buzzed by.

"What's wrong, Karin?" Ichigo asked. "What're you rushing-"

Karin rushed past, completely ignoring him. Yuzu quickly followed behind her, carrying a box of bandages and medicine. Both of them were wearing cheesy nurse's outfits like the ones in the 1980s.

"Welcome home bro," Yuzu casually walked past us.

"Are you just getting home?" Sam looked at Ichigo, shocked that the kid actually had a life out of school.

"What's with all this ruckus?!" Ichigo asked, ignoring Sam like he usually does.

"Damn that's bad. What can I do to help?" Sam asked.

"Suit up," Yuzu motioned to the other nurses outfit on a hanger on the coat rack.

"You're kidding, right?" Raising her eyebrows, she looked at Ichigo for help. If anyone could back her up on why that outfit is a joke to have her wear, it would be him; but, he had turned to walk into another room where his dad was yelling on the phone. Groaning, she grabbed the hanger and walked into the bathroom to change.

"You can't take them? Do it anyways! We've got patients we're not fully equipped to treat!" shouted Mr. Kurosaki into a phone. "Listen, tell your chief of staff it's a request from Kurosaki! Then you'll have as many open beds as you want! Got it?!"

Sam ran into the room and took the phone from him. "Never mind him, bring them here. We just got a wave of reinforcements." She hung up the phone and looked at Mr. Kurosaki and smiled, trying to ignore his glare. "Well no time to talk I've got people to heal!" Saluting him like a soldier to a lieutenant, she ran out of the room and into another filled with wounded people and began to address their wounds.

"Hey pop," Ichigo said. "Anything I can do help?"

"No. Go hide in the corner so you don't get in my way," he answered.

Many wounds later, Sam walked out of the room and saw Ichigo sitting by himself, his forehead resting on his knees. Actually feeling bad for someone for once, she decided to go and keep him company. Mr. Kurosaki can get nasty when he's stressed. She went over and sat next to him, bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her arms over them, not caring that she was wearing a dress.

"Shouldn't you be healing people?" Ichigo asked.

"What use am I if I'm tired?" she leaned her head back against the wall. "I'm simply taking a break." Sam sighed and closed her eyes.

They sat there in silence before Ichigo spoke up.

"So those scars aren't really from a fire, are they?"

Sam opened her eyes and rolled her head across the wall to look at him, and smiled, "There really is a brain up there, isn't there?"

"Shutup and answer my question."

"It was more of a statement than a question…

"Sam,"

"No, they're not," she rubbed her fingers along the hot yet cold scars, "They're from over a millennia of fighting hollows, demons…anyone who got in my way really. And it's part of my punishment."

" Punishment? Demons? Does that mean you're a-"

"Dad, here's another."

They both looked over, immediately forgetting about the conversation they were having. Karin and Yuzu were both struggling under the weight of a big man in a flower shirt that looks like it should be worn by a tourist.

"That's a big one we got here. Ichigo, time to work," Mr. Kurosaki said from the doorway.

Ichigo and Sam got up when they realized who it was.

"Chad!" Ichigo said surprised.

In his left hand was the same caged cockatiel that was at lunch. Announcers danced around the bird, making it flap its wings and caw like crazy.

Sam grabbed the cage from Chad's hand, making all of the shadows disappear in all different directions. "Little fuckers," she muttered to herself.

…

Once in the room, Sam gently removed Chad's shirt. A terrible burn in the shape of a large animal print covered his back.

"What a terrible wound," Yuzu said gasping.

"This is pretty bad," Mr. Kurosaki agreed. "It seems like a burn. What could've hit you?"

Sam got out some cotton swabs and burn ointment from the drawer nearby and gave them to Mr. Kurosaki.

Ichigo just stood there shocked, like he was in deep thought.

Mr. Kurosaki began to wipe the ointment with cotton swabs onto Chad's back. "You'll have to take it easy for-"

"No." Chad began to get up and put his shirt back on. "I'm fine now."

"Chad are you crazy?"

"Yeah right! There's no way you're leaving with all of that bleeding!" shouted Mr. Kurosaki.

Chad immediately collapsed onto the floor.

"See. I told you," Mr. Kurosaki added, slight humor in his voice.

"Chad!" Sam ran over to him. "Well, I guess we know that you're not superman or something."

"Karin, Yuzu! Prepare a bed!" ordered Mr. Kurosaki.

"Ichigo, help me lift him up." Ichigo heaved one of Chad's arms around his neck while Sam held with the other. "Be good and go to bed, okay? We'll take care of the bird while you rest."

They sat him onto the bed gently. Sam put gobs of ointment onto some gauze and wrapped it around his back. Then, she laid him back and went to help out the other patients again.

"Goodnight," Sam smiled and waved at Karin, Yuzu and Mr. Kurosaki. Humming, she walked off their porch and into the street. _ First Ichigo, then Orihime, now Chad? What the hell's happening to everybody? _After a few steps, she realized that it's been a few days since she's actually flown. Sneakily looking around and she started to run, taking slow steps before turning into a full on sprint. Then, she jumped and unleashed her wings, and with one big flap was already ten feet in the air. She gave a strong push down and then up, smiling as she felt the familiar strain in her shoulder muscles. A few more strokes and she was high in the air, looking down at the city lights and buildings. The wind tore at her hair and she could already feel the tangles forming.

But she didn't care. She'd missed the feeling of the cold wind passing through her feathers, missed the feeling of gliding through the air, but most of all, she missed how it helped to clear the cobwebs in her mind, helped put everything into perspective. That last time she'd done that, she'd decided to finally give up being Sam the fallen angel. She wanted to be Sam the normal girl with a bunch of ghastly scars. People found that whole frightening past thing as a turn on, right?

Sam banked quickly to the left until she turned around. Quickening her strokes, she swiftly got to her 300 mile per hour speed, ignoring the whistling air in her ears. Sooner than she'd thought, Urahara's shop came up in her sights, and she slowed down her strokes and dipped downward. Then, tucking in her wings, she dropped like a rock and landed on the roof of the store.

"Well that was fun," she said, running a hand through her knotted hair.

"Good morning everyone," Rukia said cheerily.

Sam woke from her nap and groggily turned her head and looked over to see Rukia walking into the room. It's already fourth period, what is she so late for? And she looks different today, kinda like a new person.

"Morning Kuchiki-san" Mizuiro said.

"Kuchiki-san, you're sparkling today again," Keigo said awestruck.

"It's already fourth period, what happened to you?" Sam asked wiping her eyes.

"I had some family matters," she responded still keeping her cheery look.

"By the way Kurosaki-kun, do you have a moment?" she asked.

"Huh? If you have something to ask just ask me here-"Ichigo was in mid sentence when Rukia struck him in the gut with her leg causing him to stop and collapse.

"Oh no Kurosaki-kun we must get you to the nurses office right away!" Rukia exclaimed dragging him away.

Sam sighed and tucked her head back into her arms, rolling onto her side to get comfortable and started to doze off.

"Didn't she just hit him?" Mizuiro asked.

"I didn't see a thing," Keigo responded still awestruck.

"You know Sam if you continue to sleep your gonna miss all of the notes again," Tatsuki added.

"Yeah yeah yeah," she said, my words muffled by my arms.

A good forty-five minutes had passed and she was woken up by Orihime screaming "Woohoo! Lunch time!"

Sam immediately shot up and looked around "Food?! Where?!"

"That's cute Sam. Everyone loves girls who gets excited to eat food," Tatsuki said.

"Well it's true. Everyone knows that a healthy young high school girl comes to school specifically to eat lunch you know!" Orihime protested.

"Yeah yeah just sit down," said Tatsuki.

Orihime pulled her desk next to Sam's, while Sam struggled to find her lunch in her bag.

"Tatsuki-chan, what's your lunch today?" Orihime asked, holding up the loaf of bread that was her lunch. "I've got bread and sweetbean paste."

"Good girl," Tatsuki patted Orihime's head, "Sorry but I have a normal lunch."

Sam laughed, taking out her own bento box. "Ouch Tatsuki, I thought I was supposed to be the bad cop?" Suddenly, Sam's bag started to move across the table. Digging through it again, she pulled out her phone, cursing at whoever was interrupting her eating time. "I'll be back guys."

Sam got up, only to have her chair taken over by Chizuru. She unlocked her phone and put it up to her ear, "Hello?"

"Ahh, Samantha-san! I knew you'd have your phone on hand!" Kisuke's voice erupted from the other line.

"I'm not sure whether you're happy or upset about that," Sam said, walking to the corner window in the back of the room for better service.

"Well, for now I'm happy! We seemed to have a small misunderstanding with a product today and I'm gonna need your help to get it back!"

"Yes! Does that mean I can get out of school?" Sam shouted, fist pumping.

"No," Urahara said sharply, "I believe your classmate, Rukia Kuchiki, has what I need."

"And what is that?" Sam turned so she was leaning on the wall, watching her friends laugh at the table.

"A mod soul."

"Mod soul? You mean those really old things that you put in a gigai?"

"Yes. It seems a broken one was sold to miss Kuchiki, and we're afraid he might cause some trouble if not handled."

As if on cue, Ichigo jumped through the window. "This…is freshmen class three, right?"

People from around the room all grouped around the window where Ichigo was still standing.

"Y-y-you there! How did you get up here just now?" asked Tatsuki, alarmed.

"He? So it's a male mod soul, eh? " Sam snickered, "You can count on me boss," she hung up and stuffed her phone in her sock.

"How? You just saw didn't you? I jumped up. I'm amazing right? You're shocked I know," he said cockily.

"He probably just came from the window next door. Ichigo is always trying to fool people with stupid tricks like that," Sam muttered, moving people so she can stand in the front by Tatsuki.

Ichigo looked around the room, taking a good hard look at everyone. His glance stopped at Orihime and Sam, and then he looked at back and forth at them. Then, Sam glared as she caught his eyes droop lower to their chests and her scars. Of course, his eyes widened at sight of Orihime's; which didn't surprise anyone, especially Sam. Orihime was 'the hotter one' because of her chest and scarless-ness.

What's _going on with him? The real Ichigo wouldn't even glance at a girl let alone stare. Especially at me. Unless…_

He walked up to Orihime, cupped her hand in his and stroked her hair while saying "Pleasure to meet you, beautiful young lady. Won't you please tell me your name?"He finished it off with kissing her hand.

Yep. This is definitely not Ichigo.

* * *

**K so Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, and Fallen belongs to Lauren Kate. But Sam and her entire story are all me**

**I'm gonna keep saying R&R until someone does it!**


	4. Chapter 4

All of the girl's jaws dropped. Tatsuki quickly put him in a headlock while screaming "Ichigo, do you realize what you're doing? You can't just pass it off as a joke!"

His head tilted back, looking at Tatsuki and said "Now that I look closer, you're pretty cute too."

Sam screamed and put her hands in between them, pushing them apart. _If it's a male mod soul, does that mean Rukia gave it to Ichigo?_ "Alright Ichigo whatever joke you're trying to pull it isn't funny anymore," she yelled.

He tilted his head and looked at me, "Well you're a feisty one aren't ya. A little small in the chest but your face makes up for it."

Sam covered her chest, her face getting red with embarrassment and anger at what he just said. No one insults her boobs except her. She slapped him across the face so hard, even other guys in the room cringed.

"You are so dead Kurosaki!" yelled Tatsuki.

She then lifted up a desk and threw it at the imposter. He ducked and the desk broke and flew out the window. Sam ran over to assess the damage and saw Rukia and Ichigo running across the courtyard to the entrance. Ichigo, the real one, wearing the same shihakusho as the night before.

"Got cha," Sam said, smiling.

"Sam look out! Another one's coming your way!" yelled Tatsuki as she lifted up another desk to throw.

"That's enough!" Rukia yelled as she burst through the door.

Tatsuki stopped in mid-throw and the fake Ichigo took one look at Rukia and tried to make a break for it to the window. For an instant, their eyes locked.

"He's coming your way Ichigo!" Rukia yelled.

From behind Sam, another Ichigo hopped through the window, sword in hand. The imposter stopped right in his tracks.

"Come on, nowhere to run," the Ichigo with the sword said. Now that's definitely the real Ichigo.

The imposter looked from Ichigo to Rukia and then back to Ichigo and smirked. He swung his leg once, twice, and on the third time the real Ichigo grabbed it.

"You…I mean me…Why?"

The imposter swung his opposite leg and nailed Ichigo across the cheek. Ichigo stumbled and the imposter followed with multiple kicks to the stomach. The imposter went to town on Ichigo's face, alternating between his feet and his legs. Then, he jumped and kicked him in the stomach so hard Ichigo flew into the air and took out all of the chairs in the room.

"Later!" called the imposter. He turned toward Sam and smiled. Running to the window, he picked her up, heaved her over his shoulder, and jumped out the window.

"What the fu-"Sam couldn't even finish her sentence before she was airborne and looking at the ground. She felt her eyes widen and a scream escape from her mouth. _This asshole better land! My wings are in no position to carry us both!_ Sam closed her eyes before they hit the ground, but the imposter landed on his feet, crouching and running with incredible speed across the courtyard.

Ichigo and Rukia looked out the window at the imposter/kidnapper.

"What the hell's going on? What the hell is he…And why did he take Sam? He's gonna regret that in about two minutes," Ichigo muttered with a small smirk.

"He couldn't be…No, he is, without a doubt. He's…a modified soul," Rukia whispered.

With that, Ichigo jumped out of the window and Rukia ran out of the room.

"Was that Rukia?" Mizurio asked.

"I didn't see," replied Keigo.

"Tatsuki," Orihime whispered as she looked out the window, "that wasn't Kurosaki-kun."

Sam pounded on the imposters back. "Put me down you asshole! I know you're not Ichigo!"

He just smirked and jumped into the air, making her scream as she watched the ground that was beneath her get smaller and smaller. When she was doing that it was fine, but when someone else was doing it, it was **not** cool with her.

"Aren't you amazed at my speed and strength?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"I bet that other guy can't do this! Did you see everyone in that classroom? Everyone's eyes were on me!" he exclaimed. He jumped and leaped around town, smiling as everyone's eyes were locked on him.

_Well, as long as I stay with him, he can't do much damage. Except to Ichigo's image…but that's not my problem._

Somehow, they made our way back to the school, but in the middle school section. He stopped and put her down.

"Watch this. And don't you think you can even try to out run me," he said, turning around and creeping up behind three kids skipping gym.

They started talking about characters in their game and deleting them to make better ones. Something struck a nerve in the imposter Ichigo, he changed. Instead of getting a playful vibe from him, Sam sensed something dark and vengeful. He walked up to the kids, and lifted his leg like he was going to stomp on them, just as he brought down his leg, Ichigo appeared beneath him and stopped it.

"Ichigo!" Sam screamed, somewhat relieved that she didn't have to blow her cover. "Whoa…I forgot there's two of you."

"Sam!" She looked over and saw Rukia motioning for her to come near her. "It's best to stay out of the way right now." She nodded and watched as Ichigo and the other Ichigo fought. It was short lasted though, for the imposter Ichigo ran off again. Ichigo was about to chase after him when Rukia stopped him "No! Ichigo we have an order. There's a hollow nearby. We have to take care of that first."

"Don't worry, I'm on it!" Sam said, turning around to begin running towards the imposter. "Ohhhh," she frowned and started to look around, "Shithole, I lost him."

She turned the corner and found the kids from earlier and smiled.

"Hey," Sam said as she walked up to them, "could you tell me where that kid with orange hair went?"

"Why should we? Your boyfriend got us in trouble in the first place," one of the brats replied.

"First of all he isn't my boyfriend. And second, you're the ones who were skipping out on gym class," I kneeled down to their level and put my hands on their shoulders, "now, someone better tell me where he went or else I'm gonna make sure neither of you make it into high school. Got it?"

Before they could answer, a familiar roar echoed throughout the grounds. Sam grouped the kids together and pushed them away. She looked up to find a hollow like a purple and red centipede falling on top of them. Sam readied the flames in her hands, waiting till the last moment to fry the shit out of the hollow before the kids could see. But before she could, an orange blur appeared from her right and kicked it in the side of the face, sending it flying.

"It's you!" she cried, happy that the mod soul's natural instincts saved her from having to go and find him. She turned to the little kids, "Run!"

They tried to get up but were too terrified to move. Sam looked for the imposter Ichigo and found him fighting the hollow. It roared at him and flung its tentacles. He jumped over the first, and punched away the second. The third one nicked his shoulder and blood started to spurt out. Sam scowled and turned her direction back to the kids.

Grabbing their arms, she pulled them up. "Run! Now!" she turned them around and they finally started to run away. She glanced back at the imposter and saw him climbing on top of the school, with the hollow following him. _Shit._ Sam did a quick glance around and whipped out her wings. With one powerful flap, she launched herself high enough to tuck her wings back in and land on the edge of the roof. Sam got up there just in time to see Ichigo, the soul reaper one, seemingly save the imposter by cutting one of the tentacles before it reached him.

Sam shrugged and sat down. As long as he was in her sights, she was still technically doing her job.

With a pretty sick tag team system, the imposter kicked the hollow, stopping it in its tracks while the real Ichigo cut its head straight through the middle.

Sam couldn't help but clap.

The boys turned their attention to her, the imposter smiling while the real Ichigo scowled.

"Why're you always here?" Ichigo said rudely.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that we're always watching?" Sam smirked, but then instantly regretted it as soon as Ichigo's usual glower turned to a straight up frown at the mention of his deceased mother.

Within a few minutes, they all sat on the edge as the mod soul told them his story. Except for Sam, who was staring down a group of announcers that had decided to taunt her from the opposite side of the roof.

"But didn't you hate those kids?" Ichigo asked, leaning against the fence.

"So what? If I didn't save them, they'd have died," the imposter said, starting glumly at the ground.

"Umm hello?" Sam interrupted, raising her hand, "I would've."

The boys brushed her off and continued with the story.

"I don't kill anyone. Right after I was created, Soul Society…ordered the mod souls to be scrapped. In other words…the day after I was created, the day I would die had been decided. I…inside that pill I was afraid every day…while watching the comrades around me disappear each day. After I was lucky enough to escape with other medicines and escape the warehouse…I was nervous that someday I would be found and scrapped. The whole time I was afraid I kept thinking…_why is my life decided by strangers? _Why? Why can't I decide for myself? Living and dying only belong to each individual person, don't they?!" He stood up and gripped the bar tightly to try and calm himself down. "So…so I don't kill. And I don't wanna see anyone die."

"Well well. I finally found you. But you're all torn up." Kisuke finally decided to join the party, walking in with his cane tapping on the ground. "Now all of the equipment I brought is pretty much useless." He lifted the cane he was using and pushed the end into the imposter's forehead, making a tiny green ball pop out of Ichigo's body. It landed in Sam's hands as his body fell next to her.

Kisuke picked it up out of her hands and said "I'm surprised Sam. I didn't think you'd actually pull through." Before she had any time to come up with a smartass comeback, he added "Collection complete. Let's go home."

"Hey wait a sec. What're you gonna do with him?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, I'm gonna destroy it…"

"You can see me, can't you. What are you?"

"You ask me "what" but…"

"He's a greedy merchant," Rukia said as she caught the mod soul that he was tossing in his hand.

"You're not supposed to take that!" Kisuke yelled as he faced Rukia.

"What's this, Urahara? Your store takes back sold merchandise without returning any money?" Rukia snapped.

"Atta girl, Rukia!" Sam cheered as she stood up, dusting off the dirt from her skirt.

"Well I guess I have no choice," Kisuke said, shocked at Rukia's outburst. "I'll refund you."

"Not necessary. I'm satisfied with this product. And in the first place, you guys are acting out of the spirit laws. You're not obliged to go that far to retrieve this thing."

"I have no choice then. If trouble comes up, we'll be going into hiding."

"Don't worry. Lately I've become used to trouble." Rukia turned around and stopped in front of Ichigo, "Here. We're leaving."

"Okay…" Ichigo said, looking at the small green ball in his hands.

"See you guys tomorrow," Sam waved her fingers cutely and turned to face Kisuke. "Shall we?"

"So Sam, does this mean that you've finally decided to join us?" Kisuke asked as he walked behind her.

Sam smirked, "It'll take a lot more than that to get me to reconsider the promise I made. You should know firsthand that angels never break their promises."

* * *

**K so I decided to completely get rid of one of my ideas cause I personally really like this one, even though its gonna take FOREVER.**

**But I'm still debating on whether or not to do the other one so be patient, cause I might upload it...when I start writing it -**

**So once again, Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, Fallen by Lauren Kate, and Sam by me :]**

**R&R Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sam, Tatsuki, and Orihime sat at their desks in a small circle.

"Say, Tatsuki, your elective was art, right?" Michiru asked, shyly holding a sketch book against her chest.

"Yeah," Tatsuki skeptically answered.

"Did you do the assignment: "The Future Me"?"

"I did, but why?"

"Can I see yours? I don't think mine's any good."

"Sure." Tatsuki pulled another sketch pad out of her bad and laid it proudly on her desk. Her drawing was of her in a boxing ring, holding up the championship title in front of thousands of cheering people.

"Wow, you're good!"

"One day, I'm gonna become the female Vale Tudo champion."

"You're lucky. I can't show you mine, it's too bad," Michiru frowned as she stared at her drawing. "What about you Orihime? What did you draw?"

"Wonderful of you to ask. Actually, I'm secretly quite proud of it," Orihime smiled and dug through her bag for her own pad.

"Wow, what is it of?" Michiru anxiously asked.

"Tada!" Orihime flashed us her sketch pad. Her head was drawn onto a robot body, with burning future-like buildings behind her. "Top speed of 380 kph, from the mouth 20,000 C flames, from the eyes special destruction lasers…"

They all stared at her.

"That's not it, Orihime!" Michiru yelled. "That's not the assignment!"

"What? What?" Orihime asked, confused.

"You wanna get detention again?" Tatsuki asked.

"Don't worry Orihime," Sam said in between laughs, "I think it's clutch."

"Don't encourage her Sam!" Tatsuki yelled.

"What's clutch?" Orihime asked.

Just then Ichigo sulked into the classroom, making Orihime jump out of her chair and wave good morning to him.

Ichigo stopped and smiled back at Orihime, "Oh, morning, Inoue."

_Wait…what just happened?_

"What's that? What happened?" Michiru asked, obviously catching Ichigo's out-of-character response. "Kurosaki-kun's in such a good mood. Right Orihime?"

Orihime sat quietly, studying Ichigo. "Yeah…but…"

Sam shook her head and began to scroll through twitter on my phone. It was then that she noticed the date and everything clicked. "It's just an act."

Everyone looked at her skeptically.

She looked over at Tatsuki, "It's the sixteenth today."

"Ah, that's why," Tatsuki said.

"What's so special about the sixteenth?" Michiru asked.

"There's nothing special about it. Ichigo just always puts up a front on this day," Sam said, looking back down at her phone.

"It's not that he's in a good mood. He only makes that face when he's completely tense," Tatsuki explained before standing up.

"Tatsuki?" Orihime asked, shocked at her friends attitude.

"It's okay. Sam and I know the reason. Tomorrow's the day he takes off from school."

Orihime gave me a look that asked for answers.

"We'll tell you later, just give him some space."

"What? The old Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked, digging her hand in the chip bag.

After Tatsuki and Sam had finished their daily run, Orihime met them at Tatsuki's house.

"Why'd you wanna know about that all of a sudden?" Tatsuki asked.

They all sat on her bed, Sam with her back against the wall and Orihime and Tatsuki sitting towards the front of the bed.

"Where'd that come from?" Sam asked, pulling her legs towards her chest.

"Well, I actually…might've…figured out Kurosaki-kun's secret," Orihime said proudly.

"Secret?" Tatsuki asked.

Sam closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall, awaiting another one of Orihime's crazy stories.

"Kurosaki-kun might really be a hero protecting the Earth!"

Sam's eyes immediately opened and she lurched forward. Thankfully, the two didn't see her or else Tatsuki might've actually believed her.

"A 'hero' uh huh," Tatsuki mocked. She smiled and leaned forward, about to go deep into a flashback. "I guess the first time I met that 'hero' was when I was about four…at the doujou I was going to…a boy came with unbelievably bright hair…led by an unbelievably beautiful mom…and smiling unbelievably widely. He was so skinny and goofy…and he looked sooo weak. He really was sooo weak. Actually I was the first one to make him cry," Tatsuki beamed proudly, "One beam up high, didn't even take him ten seconds! But…even if he was crying…when he saw his mom's face when she came to pick him up…he'd turn all smiles right away. I just hated that. I'd say, "A boy couldn't lose and be happy." He really was a momma's boy…and he clung to her. He always smiled to happily. And then…when we were nine…his mom died. The day after, he didn't come to school-"

"Well duh! The kid's mom just died!" Sam blurted.

Tatsuki glared at her while Orihime looked at her with a questioning look.

"Sorry," was all she replied and Tatsuki went right back into her story.

"As I was saying," Tatsuki gave me one last glare, "I wondered what he was doing, so I went looking for him. He was at the riverbank where his mom died…still with his school bag on. When he got tired, he'd sit down. Then, after a while, he'd stand up again. Day after day, from morning til' night, it was like he was searching for her. I couldn't stand watching Ichigo back then." Tatsuki sat with her head down, staring at the ground.

"Tatsuki-chan," Orihime said, leaning over and hugging her. "What about you Sam? How did you meet Ichigo?"

Sam smiled and looked up at the ceiling. "Well, it's not as heartfelt as Tatsuki's." she sighed and tapped her chin with my finger, "Actually, the earliest time I remember knowing Ichigo was not too long ago. Every month or so I have to do a job shadow week, and I plan on being a doctor so Mr. Kurosaki was really my only option. Not to mention I have this fetish about gymnastics and I think I can do it when I really can't, so that got me there too. One time I fell off the bars at the playground trying to do a Tkatchev and totally fucked up my leg. I went to Mr. Kurosaki's clinic to get casted and everything, and the whole time I was there, Ichigo always stayed by me. He'd play games with me, watch TV with me, he even let me paint his nails," I leaned forward and whispered, "But don't tell him I told you that or he'd kill me." They chuckled and I leaned backwards again, "After that, I just considered him one of my best friends, even though we are literally polar opposites." Okay, so the whole broken leg thing might've been milked a little bit , at the worst her injuries heal within ten minutes. But ya know, a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do.

"Your right that wasn't heartfelt at all," Tatsuki said smugly.

Sam picked up the pillow next to her and threw it at her face.

"Bye gurl!" Sam waved to Orihime as they parted ways at the corner of the street.

Rain drops patted her umbrella, and she was glad that she loosely braided her hair before she left, otherwise it would be a giant poof-ball by now.

They had always teased her for that.

Sighing, Sam kicked a puddle and watched the water spray along the road.

The more she thought about it, the more she respected Ichigo for his feelings towards his mother. If he went to lengths to completely change his personality whenever he's reminded of her, it's evident that he truly loved her, and still struggles with her death.

Seeing that kind of emotion from a kid whose face is a permanent frown really struck a nerve in Sam.

She'd been the same way when they all almost died. It was all her fault, and she couldn't do anything to save them until someone else did. After that, she couldn't even look her own friends in the eye, let alone stay with them for another thousand years.

On that note, Sam stopped and turned around, walking on a road leading to the nearest cemetery.

…

"Good, he left."

Ichigo turned around, squinting to see who was talking from the dark shadows a few feet away.

Sam walked forward, smiling sheepishly, "Who am I to break up a father-son moment?"

Ichigo blinked, "What're you doing here?"

"I just wanted to pay my respects," she walked up to where Ichigo was standing, just in front of his mother's grave.

Her shoulder briefly touched his, making him look over at her.

"She's in a better place now. Probably an angel," she looked at him and smiled, "You said before that she was beautiful, hell she probably took my spot."

Ichigo looked back down at his mother's grave.

Lifting her hand, she held her palm angled up slightly towards the flowers. A faint green glow began to emanate from her fingers, and the flowers on the grave began to grow. The white roses began to double, along with the yellow, framing the lettering on the headstone. Green leaves began to flow over the flower pots and drape over the edges of the gravestone.

"There. Beauty for a beauty," Sam gave Ichigo one last faint smile before turning around.

Ichigo stood there, speechless as Sam walked away. The more he thought about it, the more her curly hair reminded him of his mother's.

"Welcome back Samantha-san,"

Sam screamed and jumped, dropping the class of tea she was making. "Jesus Urahara! You scared the shit outta me!"

"Why're you so late? You missed dinner," Urahara said, not skipping a beat.

Tessai creeped around the corner with a broom, scooping up the shattered glass.

"I...was…at Tatsuki's," Sam said slowly, trying to come up with an answer that Urahara would accept. It wasn't entirely a lie; she just skipped the last part.

"You sure you weren't with the Kurosaki boy?" he leaned in, waggling his eyebrows.

"Ichigo? HEEEELLL no!" Sam said with a black girl twang in her voice. "That kids too boring, plus he's always with that Rukia chick."

"That didn't seem to stop you the other day…" he held his fan in front of his face, still leaned in a little too close for Sam's liking.

"That's cause you gave me an order!"

"That you didn't refuse…" he smiled triumphantly.

"Well…" Sam rubbed the back of her neck, defeated. "It was easy," shrugging, she dropped her hand back at her side.

"Easy, sure," Urahara leaned back, "Or maybe somebody's a little homesick."

Sam smirked and turned around, "Keep tryin Urahara, keep tryin."

Sam looked around at the new landscape that they were going to have to get accustomed to. Cherry blossom trees changed to vast grey buildings, similar to prisons, with small windows to match.

"Remind me why I'm here again?" Cam asked, scratching the back of his head. His jet black hair stuck out against the white school uniform, along with his enticing green eyes.

"Because you didn't wanna third wheel with Daniel and Luce," Arianne said, grabbing Cam's shoulders and pulling him back so she could talk in his ear. Her short dark brown curls bounced with every step. The red in her school uniform gave her hair an auburn glow.

"Third wheel? I'm way to good looking for that," Cam replied, smiling smugly.

"I'm sure there are some nice looking broads here," Roland walked up next to his friend. His long brown dreadlocks matched his deep brown complexion.

"Well they'll be surprised to see some color that's for sure," Daniel said, putting Roland in a headlock. Even from Sam's distance, his vibrant violet eyes were all anyone could see, mostly cause his blonde hair was pushed back in a Zayn Malik kind of hairstyle. Yes I just referenced to One Direction. Don't judge me. I hate them.

"Hey, color builds character," Arianne added, unsuccessfully messing up Roland's hair.

They all laughed, enjoying the blissful feeling that came from each other's company.

"Well, I was beginning to wonder if you got cold feet," a man's voice made everyone's laughter stop, and they all stopped in their tracks. The glare from his glasses almost blinded them.

"Oh, hey Captain Aizen," Sam said, stepping forward. "Sorry we're late."

"Like we'd ever get scared of a bunch of soul reapers," Cam said arrogantly.

"I can make that happen," a man with bright white/blue/grey hair said as he came out from behind Aizen. He gave what they assumed was supposed to be a glare. It was nearly impossible to tell considering his eyes looked like two little slits in his head.

"Gin," Aizen said, putting his hand on his lieutenants shoulder in a calming way. "No need to scare away our new students."

"Once again, we'd never get scared of a bunch of soul reapers," Cam said, unimpressed.

…

"Well, what do you think of your new home?" Aizen said as they approached big wooden doors. After a few minutes of awkward silence and Sam scolding Cam, they started walking into the school.

"It's actually better looking than I thought it was," Arianne said, shrugging in approval as she looked around.

Aizen chuckled, "It's certainly not what you're used to." He turned around and smiled, opening the doors in front of him. "Welcome to your new home."

When the doors opened, students lined a walkway for them as if they were walking down a red carpet.

"Welcome Captain Aizen, Lieutenant Ichimaru," they all said in unison as they bowed. As soon as they stood back up, they immediately started whispering to each other.

"Look at you, the center of attention already," Gin said.

"That's one thing you're familiar with, right Sam?" Aizen added.

"Hah, very funny," she said as she waved and smiled at a group of girls giving her dirty looks. "I was waiting for everyone to notice me when I showed off my wicked sword skills, but I guess this is alright too."

"Alright Roland, you win that bet," Cam said, winking at the group of girls Sam just waved at.

"A captain," Momo said as she looked down the line at them walking up. She tried to fix her small purple pigtails as they neared.

"Who're those kids behind them?" Renji asked. His red hair was tied back into a high ponytail, blocking the view of a student behind him.

"Some new recruits I'm guessing," a guy next to him said trying to get a good look at them.

"What kind of royalty are they to get walked in by a captain and lieutenant?" another student asked.

"She's beautiful," said Izuru in his typical shy manner as he stared at the blonde who was leading the group.

Sam swung her sword to the left and pushed down hard onto his.

"Someone's getting tiiiiiirrrrrrrrrred," she sang as my sword advanced onto his.

Renji smirked, his newly tattooed forehead crinkling. "Hardly!" he shouted as he pushed her back.

He came rushing toward her and swung his sword down onto her. Jumping backwards, Sam then stepped onto his sword and pushed it into the ground and kicked him in the chest. He flew back a good ten feet and hit the ground hard. Before he could get up she had my sword to his neck.

"You lose. Again." she smiled and withdrew her sword. She held out a hand to help him up. He pushed it away and got up with a grumpy look on his face. "Aww come on, no one likes a sore loser."

He walked over to his sword and yanked it out of the ground and pointed it at her. "Third time's the charm." He smiled cockily and charged.

Sam's eyes flung open. She sat up, running a hand through her hair. "Just a dream."

Looking at the small clock on her nightstand, she sighed when she read 3:00. Flipping the covers off, she hopped out of her bed and made her way into the kitchen. Digging through the freezer, she pulled out a carton of chocolate ice cream. Then, after she pulled out the biggest spoon she could find, she stood in front of the window that was behind the sink. Taking a big spoonful, she licked the spoon as she stared into the night.

"You know ice cream goes directly to your thighs" Urahara said, walking to stand beside her.

"Let it. It's not like I'm gonna be getting a boyfriend anytime soon," Sam said as she dug in the carton with her spoon.

As soon as he stood next to Sam, Kisuke spoke up again, this time in a more somber tone. "What're you doing up so late?"

"Technically, you should be asking why I'm up so early," she said through a mouthful of ice cream. After swallowing and complaining of a brain freeze she continued, "I had some bad dreams, that's all."

"What kind of bad dreams?"

"Well not bad per-say, but bad for me. The first one was when we first entered the shinigami academy and the second was just a random one of me and Renji Abarai sparring."

"You know what that is?"

Sam waited for his answer.

"That's your cerebellum telling you that you need to come out of retirement!"

"Okay I'm going back to bed," Sam threw the spoon in the sink and turned to put the top back on the container.

"I'm serious Sam," he repeated in a stern tone. "I understand why you came here in the first place, but you can't hide out forever."

Sam had thrown the container back in the freezer and was starting to walk out of the kitchen.

"They'll eventually come looking for you."

"I told them not to."

"I'm not talking about your friends."

Sam was silent.

"The others might get involved. You know, Orihime, Tatsuki, Ichigo, Chad…you're gonna have to protect them. You don't wanna get weak do you?"

"Goodnight Urahara," she finally left the kitchen and walked back into her bedroom.

* * *

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, Fallen by Lauren Kate, and Sam by me :]**

**R&R Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone stood in front of the classroom looking at the rankings. Surprisingly, Sam was ranked number 1 in the girls section for the class while Orihime was ranked 3rd.

"Third in the class, not bad Orihime," Tatsuki said, patting her head.

"Sam, how are you first? You sleep all of class," Michiru asked confused.

Sam shrugged, "What can I say, it's a gift." When you go to school for hundreds of years, it's difficult not to learn the material.

"You so cheat," Tatsuki said glaring at me.

"Am not! Sam yelled, offended.

"That's not fair. Sam and Orihime are pretty and smart," Michiru added, defeated.

"Well I've gotta do something to make up for these," Sam said, motioning at her scars. Uh oh, she just pulled a fat girl.

"Well, girls aside, at least it looks like none of our comrades betrayed us by making the top 50," Keigo said relieved.

"Look closer," Mizurio added, pointing to the number 23 spot.

Keigo leaned in and screamed. "WHAAAAAAAAAT?! Twenty-third? It's a lie! Why are you so high Ichigo?" He looked at Ichigo, tearing up.

"Man, shut up. I've got nothin' to do since I go home early, so I study." Ichigo answered annoyed.

"There's no way you have nothing to do! I invite you to hang out all of the time! I see…So you're a nerd now! Maybe you should start wearing these lovely soda-bottle-gla-"Keigo was teasing Ichigo by putting on nerdy glasses when Ichigo punched him in mid sentence.

"I guess you really study huh?" Mizurio said.

"Well yeah. With this orange hair, all kinds of things are tougher for me," Ichigo replied.

Keigo got up from his essential knockout by Ichigo. "Fine! I understand! I'll never invite you to hang out ever again!" He turned to Chad and started to elbow his chest. "Hey Chad! Let's you and me go and hang out. We're not in the top 50, like some people!"

Chad pointed at his name in the chart, which was in the 11 spot. At this, both Mizurio and Keigo started to freak out.

"I never thought you two could be such devils! Never in a million years! We'll never hang out with you again!" Keigo cried and then him and Mizurio ran down the hall.

"Aiya, you made him cry," Tatsuki said, joining the conversation.

"If we're devils, what's that make the top ranked person?" Ichigo said, scratching the back of his head and looking back at the chart. "Ishida Ametatsu…never heard of him."

Sam frowned at Keigo's naming of the devil. She wanted to chase after him and strangle him for even mentioning him.

"Mhmm. It's Uryuu. Ishida Uryuu-kun," added Orihime.

"Forget it Orihime. He can't remember a name or face to save his life," Tatsuki joined in, glaring at Ichigo.

With that, Sam, Tatsuki, and Orihime walked back into the classroom to get their lunches.

After school, Sam decided to just go back to the shop. Ever since her and Urahara's talk last night, she's been feeling very angsty. And teen angst churns out great songs.

Meanwhile…

"Apparently, you lack the ability to sense other people with high spirit power," Uryuu said, turning around on the stairs to face Ichigo. "As proof, you've never known of my existence until today."

"Well excuse me. I'm not good at remembering people's faces and stuff," Ichigo said.

"That's not what I mean. I noticed…the day you transferred to our school. And the fact that you acquired soul reaper powers around mid-May. I even know that Sam has similar powers as well. As well as…Rukia Kuchiki's true identity."

Ichigo's eyes widened with shock and Uryuu smiled.

Sam pulled into the shop and noticed Tessai and Jinta outside. Waving at Tessai and giving Jinta a quick head rub, she walked into the shop. Her eyebrows creased when she heard voices coming from the back room, so she walked back there. When she opened the door, Rukia and Urahara sat at the table talking.

Rukia looked at her, surprised. "What are you going here?" She looked at Urahara for answers.

"I live here?" Sam said skeptically, taking a spot at the table. "What're you doing here?"

"Well Sam, before you walked in Rukia brought to my attention that Uryuu Ishida has identified himself as a Quincy," Urahara said.

"Quincy? Da fuck is that?" she said, looking at him questionably.

"The Quincy's were an anti-demon clan that specialized in anti-hollow combat which were scattered across the globe. They were destroyed over 200 years ago," he said.

"Destroyed?" asked Rukia.

"That's right. In today's terms, humans with power like Kurosaki-san became aware of the existence of hollows. And in order to stand against them, they had to train. It is said that that was their beginning. In order to defeat the hollows the same way as the death gods. However, there was a defining difference between them and the death gods. That was whether to kill or not kill hollows. As opposed to soul reapers who purified hollows with a zanpakuto and sent them to the soul society, the Quincy's adhered methodically to killing the hollows. If you think about it, it's quite a human choice to make. 'Hollows eat human souls. Why should we have to calmly send something that injured and killed our family and friends up to the Soul Society?' It's easy to see why they felt that way. So they stubbornly tried to kill hollows, believing that they were avenging their comrades. However, it was because of that belief…that they were eventually destroyed." He stopped for a moment, as if he felt something.

"What is it Urahara?" Rukia asked, standing up. Then her phone went off, she picked it out of her pocket and opened it. "Damn a hollow, at a time like this? Sorry, Urahara we will finish this later," her phone was still beeping when she turned around to leave but suddenly stopped. "The signal already disappeared. Ah. That Ichigo. Most impressive." She turned to go and sit down again when it started beeping again and then stopped. "It disappeared again? What's going on? Don't tell me it really is broke!" It continued beeping and then stopping. "I-It's practically impossible for hollows to appear at this rate!" She stepped back, looking at her phone. Then we heard a roar, similar to that of a hollow. Rukia ran out of the room and outside.

Sam sat and watched Rukia leave.

"Time's running out Sam."

She turned to look at him, knowing a huge speech was about to happen.

"Things are going to get a little hectic around here. You need to decide which team you're on, or else you have to leave."

Sam nodded, looking down at her hands which were now on the table. "Alright alright. Just…give me a second to think."

Urahara nodded, standing up. He turned around and grabbed the sword that he had found in storage all that time ago and placed it just in front of her hands on the table.

"If you decide what I think you will, you'll be needing this."

Sam stared at the sword, "Will that even manage against a hollow?"

"Of course. That's what it's made to do after all. It's got the Urahara Shop guarantee."

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "If it's anything like the mod soul that you sold to Rukia then that's no saying much now is it?"

And with that, he walked away, leaving Sam debating whose lives to endanger with her presence.

"What is this wildly chaotic spiritual pulse?" Rukia asked stunned. "Just what is about to happen?"

The roar of a hollow erupted her thoughts, forcing her to take off after it.

Announcers danced around Sam as she thought. They brushed against her shoulders, making the scars there sting. Some even seemed to hush in her ears or play with her hair, while others hovered around the sword.

_Why won't these god damn things leave me alone! _Sam thought, beginning to twitch with anger. _Can't they understand that I'm trying to make a life-changing decision here!_

Sam slammed her fist on the table, making the shadows quickly float away. She stretched out her hand, her fingertips touching the blade of the sword.

"Even if I help them, I'm endangering them. If I leave, I'll endanger someone else."

_You've gone soft._

Sam sat up straight.

_Do what you were created to do, Sam._

The same voice echoed throughout her head. But, instead of disregarding it, Sam narrowed her eyes and reached for the sword.

Running out of the store, Sam stopped and looked around. "If I were a hollow, where would I be?"

She looked up in the sky and saw what looked like a black cloud. A hollow was beginning to pop its head out.

"Bingo," she said and smiled.

She started running, wishing it was night so she could fly. By the time she got into an open area, the hollow was fully out of the cloud. Putting her fingers in her mouth, she whistled, catching the hollows attention. The hollow, like any being, started charging. Sam stuck her sword in the ground and leaned on it, waiting. The hollow was still charging, roaring in anticipation of getting its first meal. Or so it thought. It inched closer and she pulled the sword from the ground and stretched her arms with it, putting it behind my back and pulling my arms down. Man does a good stretch hit the spot. The hollow was directly on top of her, charging downwards.

"Going for a surprise aerial attack I see. Bad decision," Sam said as she stuck the sword upwards. The tip of the sword pierced through the hollows mouth. Blood squirted from its mouth and trickled down the sword. It screamed and she swung the sword down, watching its head slide out of her sword and hit the ground. It bounced off of the hard ground a few feet away before disinigrating and disappearing.

Sam smirked and slashed her sword, watching the blood fly onto the ground. Looked at the now clean sword, she frowned "Some hollows these are." Her head cocked up in hearing multiple screams of hollows. Groups of them were making their way towards her, mouths open and saliva dripping.

"What the hell? Where did these all come from?" she shouted. Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath, calming herself. "No matter. More practice for me."

They landed some ten feet in front of her and roared. She smiled confidently and lifted the sword and charged at them. She swung the sword onto the head of the first hollow, cutting through its body. It disappeared quickly and she moved on to the second one. It swung its arm to hit her, but she had already jumped and turned, her back skimming it. She swung her sword down onto the hollow next to it and kicked the hollow whose arm she jumped over. Stabbing the hollow to her right in the stomach, she dragged the blade through the rest of its body and into the next few hollows. They all disappeared, leaving the hollow she kicked. She ran and jumped, slicing it in half. When it disappeared, Sam was breathing heavily, kneeling on the ground. She looked around for more hollows, but saw none. Sighing, she started running back to Urahara's shop. When she got there and opened the door, he was talking to Orihime and Chad.

"Kisuke! These hollows are-" she looked at both of them in astonishment, and they at her.

"Sam is also a soul reaper," he smiled big, as if he didn't already know which option she was going to chose, "well kind of. She's a little mix of everything, but we'll get to that later."

Sam glared at him and looked back at her friends. "Well, I guess he's right." She smiled at them and was going to say something when Tessai walked in.

"Manager...the "sky crests" have begun converging."

"Preparations?" Kisuke asked.

"Complete." Tessai replied bowing.

"Then let's go." Kisuke started walking out the door. She looked at Orihime and Chad and motioned for them to follow him like she was about to.

"That's how it is. Still though, whether or not to open the door that has appeared before you is up to each of you. Will you come along? I will show you…" Kisuke walked through the doors and I behind him. "what's beyond the door."

Sam laughed, "That was a pretty good analogy you came up with back there." She followed Kisuke, running over to the park where Ichigo and Ishida were fighting hollows.

"Actually, I came up with that on the spot. It wasn't meant to be an analogy," he said chuckling to himself.

"Well, I guess it worked didn't it?" she looked behind them and saw Orihime and Chad trailing behind them. "Man, they really need to get in shape."

"Get ready. We are coming up on them," he said.

Sam looked and saw all of the hollows circled around them. She tightened her grip on the sword and sped up, passing Kisuke. "Now this is the practice I need."

Ururu carried a huge gun and shot at the hollows. Jinta smashed them with what looked like an oversized hammer/bat. Tessai grabbed a hollow by the face and smashed it onto the ground. Sam jumped on top of a hollow, shoving the sword through its head. Then, jumping off, she sliced off the head of another hollow. She hacked her way through four or five hollows and watched them disappear, making eye contact with Ichigo at the end of the tunnel and waving.

"Kurosaki-san, we came to save you!" Kisuke yelled.

"Hat-and-clogs?" Ichigo said confused. A hollow lunged at Ichigo from behind. "Huh," was all he had time to muster out while he turned around before Sam ran up and sliced it with her sword. Blood squirted from its upper shoulder all the way down it's chest, but it all disappeared before it could fully empty out.

"You know, the proper thing to say when that happens is thank you" she said with my back to him. Ururu and Jinta took out the rest of the hollows that surrounded Ichigo and Uryuu. "Now, you gotta focus on that." She pointed back to the Menos Grande that was making its way through the sky crest. A hollow screamed and Sam threw her sword into its head, "Shut up!" It stood there motionless with the handle of her sword sticking out. She ran over to it, jumped and flipped and grabbing the handle and bringing it down on her way back to earth. The sword sliced through the hollow's flesh, making it burst into two and then disappear. She turned around and looked at him and winked.

"We'll take the small fries," Kisuke said to Ichigo and Uryuu as he walked up. "So, Kurosaki-san, you can concentrate on fighting him," he said as they all looked up at the Menos. "Go on. There's no time for flapping your gums."

The Menos grabbed the sides of the sky crest and opened it wider. Its fingers were like giant white cones. Its head was white like a hollow, but with red eyes and a pointed white nose like a snowman. Its teeth looked like that of a skull. The rest of it was black, tall and slim.

"It's a Menos," Rukia said to the imposter Ichigo who's name Sam had recently found out was Kon. They were running down the stairs, and trying to find out where the action was.

"Menos?" Kon asked.

"It's a gigantic hollow said to be born when hundreds of hollows pile atop each other and intermingle. But…I've never seen one except in textbook illustration. Menos Grande…it's impossible…for such a thing to come out. This is the Royal Special Affairs department's jurisdiction. It's not something a single soul reaper can fight."

Ichigo and Uryuu stood and stared in amazement at the giant monster.

"How insanely huge," Uryuu said.

"There's no point in tryin' to think how to fight a monster like that," Ichigo said, a smile creeping across his face.

"What?!" Uryuu said, surprised.

"Things like that…you just slice and dice and cut down the best you can! There's nothing else you can do! Here we go, Ishida!" Ichigo cried as he raised his sword and charged.

_What is he doing?_ Sam thought. _He's going to get himself killed!_ The hollow she was holding back she watched Ichigo pushed forward and knocked her down. It jumped on top of her and reached its hand in the air to prepare to stab it through her chest. Sam filled her hands up with fire, but a red and black blur hit the hollow before she could lift her arms. The hollow flew over by Jinta, who proceeded to hit it with his bat/hammer and yell "Yes! Homerun! And the crowd goes wild!" She looked over to see what the blur was, when she saw Chad pull his arm back and clench his fist.

"What? Since when can you do that?!" She yelled, still lying on her back. When all she got was a shrug, she rolled over and stood up. Followed by her walking over to her sword to picked it up, watching Ishida chase after Ichigo.

"Wait, Kurosaki!" He yelled as he chased him.

"Ichigo! Stop! It's too powerful for you!" Rukia shouted as she made her way into the clearing. Kisuke stepped in front of her as if to tell her to shut up. "Urahara…are you trying to get Ichigo killed?" she asked worriedly.

He snapped his fingers in front of her face with a fierce intensity that shut her up and left her speechless. "Hardly. But still, please watch quietly." Rukia fell to her knees, a look of helplessness and shock across her face. "This fight is a necessary one."

"This…is a binding spell," Rukia mustered out.

"For you…and for him," he whispered.

The Menos had made its way through the sky crest and was taking its first huge step onto the ground. Ichigo screamed and jumped in the air yielding his sword, and swinging it onto the foot of the Menos. He bounced off like he was hitting a ball, hitting the ground hard and bouncing over to Uryuu.

"I told you so," he said as he prepared his bow. He shot at the Menos, hitting it in the face. The arrow left a small scratch on the Menos that looked like a tiny zit. "Damn!" He looked down at Ichigo. "Kurosaki, can you stand?"

"Sure. I'm actually okay," he said waving it off as blood trickled down his forehead.

"What the hell were you thinking? How did you intend to beat it with that attack?"

"Well, I figured if I cut it away piece by piece from the feet up, the head would come down."

"That's like some kids game! For god's sake…"Ishida said disappointed. "Your brain must've been constructed unbelievably wrong." He kneeled down and grabbed Ichigo's sword. "Now stand, let's form a new plan and-"His bow immediately tripled in size. Ishida stared in shock.

"But…I mean…a plan…" Ichigo said looking away. He had been completely oblivious to what was going on next to him. He finally looked over and noticed Ishida's giant bow.

"Wah! Why's it so huge?"

"Just listen! We might be able to beat that thing!" He cried. Ichigo just looked at him confused.

Sam watched, entertained as Ichigo and Ishida argued about something while they stood in some weird pose with Ichigo holding onto Ishida's bow while his sword was tied to Ishida's head.

The Menos' cero started forming at its mouth. The glowing red ball with a black middle was growing. Sam knew the insanely destructive power that followed. With one blow, it could destroy the whole city. She looked at Urahara, raising her eyebrows in a 'Are you gonna do something' kind of look. Urahara, who was standing calmly with his arms crossed next to Rukia, waved his hand at her and brushed her off.

"A cero…That beast…Intends to fire a cero here?" Rukia said stunned. "Run! Quickly! If that hits you, there won't be an atom left!" She cried as she looked at Ichigo.

Ichigo and Uryuu stared at the Menos before them.

"There really is no other choice. Kurosaki! Grab the sword once mo-"Ishida was in the middle of an order to Ichigo when he grabbed his sword from atop Uryuu's head and ran toward the Menos again. "Kurosaki! What are you doing?" Ishida cried.

Ichigo ran in front of the Menos and stopped. The cero forming in the Menos' mouth disappeared for a moment, and then shot down onto Ichigo.

"Ichigo!" Sam couldn't help but scream.

Instinctively, Ichigo lifted his sword over his body and protected himself from the cero. The red destructive power deflected over his sword and created a bubble around him, though Ichigo struggled to hold his sword up.

_What is with this incredible spiritual pressure? Could it be that Ichigo's power is increasing?_ Sam ran over and stood by Uryuu, watching in awe.

Slowly Ichigo began to stand up. He pushed his sword upwards and a blue line drew up the Menos. An incredible blast of spiritual pressure hit us and almost knocked us over.

"Did that come from Ichigo?" she yelled, covering her eyes with her hand.

The Menos grabbed parts of the sky and began to wrap them around it, as if it was retreating.

"The Menos…"Sam started.

"Is leaving…" Ishida finished.

They watched in awe as the Menos finally vanished back into the sky crest. Ichigo, panting, raised his hand and yelled "Victory!"

"He's incredible," Ishida said, breathless.

Sam stood with her mouth open, staring at him. _This was the kid who painted my nails?!_

"Superb," Tessai added. Jinta and Uryuu finished off the last hollow and walked over to him. "I understand now what the manager saw in him."

Ichigo walked over to Sam and Uryuu. "Hey,"

"What?" Uryuu answered.

"You could thank me, you know. I cleaned up your mess for you. Don't you think that's worth a thank you?" Ichigo tried to say that cockily, but by the end of his sentence he wobbled and fell over. "I can't stand." His sword began to glow and turned into a moving white wave. Immense power flowed through it, pushing me and Uryuu back. "What's happening?" He cried.

"His zanpakuto is starting to deform," Sam mustered, trying to cover her eyes from the light coming from it. She hadn't been in the soul society for very long, but she had seen it happen before. Least to say the poor guy didn't make it.

"Because he suddenly released his power," added Ishida. "At this rate, his body won't last."

Ichigo stared in pain and shock at his deforming sword.

"I have to do something," Ishida muttered and ran over to him.

"Ishida!" Sam screamed.

He stepped onto Ichigo's sword and this time his bow quadrupled in size. Ishida, struggling against the power, grabbed his bow and shot off an arrow.

"This is all I have to do. I have to release the spirit power you can't control," he released more and more arrows into the sky. Ichigo looked up at Uryuu in amazement as he risked his life to save him.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo cried.

"Shut up!" Ishida yelled as he continued to shoot off arrows. Blood trickled down his arm and dropped onto the ground.

"Your arm's all bloody!" Ichigo yelled.

"Shut up! I told you…if we both don't survive this, we won't have each other to beat up. Survive so I can beat on you, Ichigo Kurosaki! And try to beat me too, Ichigo Kurosaki!" He continued to shoot off arrows as blood oozed from his fingers with every shot. Ichigo just looked at him.

Finally, Ichigo's sword returned to its normal shape. Ishida fell to his knees, with a pleading look on his face.

"Can you ever forgive me, grandfather?" he asked out loud as he looked at the sky.

Ichigo rolled over. "How could I beat someone…with that look on their face…"

Sam ran over to Ishida and caught him before he collapsed. She kneeled down on her knees while she laid his body down gently.

"You're a good person, Uryuu Ishida. I'm sure your grandfather will forgive you," she said quietly. She looked over at Ichigo, who was laying on the ground staring into the sky. "You do realize how gay you sounded when you screamed victory back there, right?"

Ichigo slowly lifted up his arm and flipped her off.

She chuckled and sat on her butt and tilted her head up towards the sky. "That was a hell of a move back there though. Kudos."

* * *

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, Fallen by Lauren Kate, and Sam by me :]**

**R&R Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

On her way to school to next morning, Sam noticed Rukia and Orihime walking together. She yelled to them and jogged her way over.

"Talking about Ichigo, are we?" she asked, waggling her eyebrows at them.

"Why, would you like to join in?" Rukia said in her perky voice.

Sam glared at her, "I thought I told you not to talk like that."

"Sam! Why are you looking at Rukia like that? Don't be so mean! You're just like Ichigo!"

Sam shrugged, "Well I guess that explains why we've been friends for so long now doesn't it?" Laughing, she tucked a curl behind her ear, "Rukia, why don't you eat lunch with us today? It'll be fun, which is something you need more of."

Orihime screamed in agreement, filling up the rest of the walk with reasons why Rukia 'absolutely, positutely had to be at lunch'.

During their break when everyone was playing baseball or soccer, Sam walked over to a set of bars that the gymnastics team uses. Whenever she swung around the bars, it gave her that familiar rush that she got from flying. Running her hand along the lower bar, she made her way around to the higher bar. Then, stepping back a few feet, she ran and jumped and grabbed onto the high bar. Using her legs to pull herself up, she swung around the bar one time. The rush it gave her felt amazing, like she had just taken ecstasy. She used all of her strength and pulled herself around a second time. Then, she let go and tucked her legs in and flipped through the air. Then, just before she hit the ground, let them go and caught herself. She smiled and posed like a real gymnast would. Clapping made her come back to reality, and she turned around to see her friends.

"I didn't know you did gymnastics," Tatsuki said as her and Orihime walked around. Orihime was shaking bottles frantically.

"I didn't either. It just kinda happened. What are those for?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Orihime hit a homerun on a lucky swing and is celebrating," Tatsuki explained.

Sam laughed and said "I want in!" She took one of the bottles from Orihime and threw it on the ground, spraying everyone as it spun. They all laughed and threw the other one and watched as it spun in a circle and sprayed them. All drenched in soda and clenching their stomachs from laughing so hard, the group started to walk back to the school. Some of the girls noticed the guys staring at them because of their white drenched shirts and booked it back inside to change. Her, Orihime, and Tatsuki didn't mind.

"At least I wore one of my good bras today," Sam said as she looked down at her lacey neon pink bra.

"Jeez, could it get any more noticeable," Tatsuki said shielding her eyes from its brightness.

"Well yeah. Orihime could be wearing it," she said laughing.

"Well that's true," she replied as she glanced at Orihime.

The bell rang and everyone went inside to change. Sam jumped on Ichigo's back to piss him off, only to have him freak out and fall on his back, squishing her. Tatsuki and Orihime picked up her immobilized body and dragged her inside by her feet.

Sam lifted her head off of the ground and asked them, "Where's Rukia?" They both shrugged and she dropped her head back on the ground. _Why doesn't she ever associate with us?_

During third period, Ishida walked in. He had bandages all over his arms. He said that he "fell down the stairs" but a handful of them really knew what happened. When he sat in his usual spot next to Sam, she smiled at him and said good morning.

"Don't think that just because of yesterday that I'm going to be best friends with you," he said, pushing his glasses up with his fingers.

Sam put her hand on her chest, "Why Ishida, that really hurts me," fake tears fell down her face.

People around the room started to whisper about what they really believe the reason is for him being late.

Before she even had time to get to sleep, it was lunchtime. She walked to her locker and grabbed the guitar and lunch that she had shoved in her locker with the help of her angel abilities. Then, she made her way back to the tree that the rest of the group was waiting under.

"Oh, there she is. Hey Kuchiki-san, wanna eat lunch together!" Mahanna shouted to Rukia who was up in a tree. She blinked a few times and finally jumped out of the tree.

Everyone sat in a circle and eating their lunch.

"Tada! Today's lunch is a castilla sandwich!" Orihime cried as she pulled it out of her bag. "Sweet-bean jelly between slices of castilla! An irresistible creation for lovers of sweets!" She took a bite and smiled.

"You made another thing like that?" Tatsuki asked, annoyed.

"How come Orihime can eat stuff like that and never get fat?" Michiru asked.

"Probably cause it all goes to her boobs," Ryo explained.

"Nobody fear! I'm back!" Sam shouted as she walked up to the group.

"Is that a guitar?" Mahanna asked.

"Mhmm. You guys finally get to hear one of my songs today," she said, sitting down and placing it on her lap.

"Yay! I've been waiting to hear one of your songs. Which one is it?" Orihime asked.

"It's called The End. I wrote some of it last night actually," Sam tuned her guitar. It wasn't a lie that time. Her final decision to fight made her think of her friends, which inspired the song. "It's gonna be acoustic for now since I haven't really finished it or written the sheet music yet."

They all sat quietly in anticipation of the song. I strummed it to make sure it was in the right tune, and then began.

"We tried to fight for what we thought that we believed in, Maybe it was all for nothing," she paused as she played the guitar and looked at everyone, "So we drive 'cause we like to be alone. There's nowhere for us to go, There's nowhere for us to go" They seemed to like it so far, making Sam smile as she went into the second verse.

"How can you think that any of this was easy? With all the friends I've lost along the way?" Sam closed her eyes, thinking of all of the angels that have died for her. "When this is over, we're all getting older now. And we all play a part in it. Innocence is falling, can you hear them calling now? But I'll be by your side until the end."

Everyone smiled and tapped their knees to the beat of th guitar; Sam went into the second verse.

"We tried to fight, I guess sometimes you find it's pointless, As long as you can live with yourself, (Tell me how you live with yourself). So it's time, that we take the open road. There's nowhere for us to go, There's nowhere for us to go," Sam rocked her body in anticipation of the chorus. "How can you think that any of this was easy? With all the friends, I've lost along the way?" Sam continued to sing while Mahana leaned over to Rukia.

"Kuckiki-san. I've been meaning to ask you, do you have the hots for Kurosaki?" Mahanna whispered to Rukia.

Rukia spit out the chocolate milk she was drinking and Sam stopped singing. Everyone was silent and looking at Rukia.

"If you didn't like it you could have just said so," Sam said looking at her and raising her eyebrows.

"No no no it's not that. Mahanna-san asked me a question and-"

"I asked her if she has the hots for Ichigo," Mahanna explained.

"Well, do you?" Sam asked.

"What's your relationship with him, honestly?" she pressed.

"Relationship? We're just-"

"Mahanna! That questions too straightforward," Michiru said, giving Rukia an apologetic look.

"What're you talking about? I'm asking for you since you guys were wondering," Mahanna said.

"I know I was, but **someone** never answers me honestly whenever I ask them," Sam said glaring at Rukia.

"I wasn't wondering," Michiru explained.

"Yeah I was," chimed Chizuru.

"Yeah, Michiru doesn't get along with Ichigo," Tatsuki added.

"I don't hate him or anything," Michiru said shyly, "I just think he has a scary face."

"You think so? I think he has a funny face," Orihime said smiling.

"Me too!" Sam added laughing. "And that hair! Don't even get me started!" she laughed, shaking her head.

"What? Orihime since when are you comfortable around him?" Chizuru asked.

"So? When it comes down to it, what's the deal?" Michiru asked Rukia, pressuring her.

They all looked at her, almost leaning on her answer.

"Kurosaki-kun is…just a friend!" Rukia said cheerily.

"Seriously?" questioned Mahanna.

"Yes."

"No romantic feelings? Not even a little?" Michiru asked.

"Nope. Nothing."

"Well, that's too bad," Orihime said crossing her arms. "If Kuckiki-san liked Ichigo then I'd fall for him. Then Tatsuki-chan would fall for him and then Sam-"

"Whoa," she put her hand in Orihime's face. "I will never, ever like Ichigo that way. He's like my brother and that would be gross."

"Yeah same here," said Tatsuki.

"Well, Sam, finish you song. I was really liking it," Michiru said.

"Really?" she said smiling.

The group nodded and smiled.

"I only had like one verse left, and then I fell asleep last night," Sam smiled sheepishly.

"Well either way Sam, I swear you're gonna be famous some day," said Mahanna.

"Mhmm. You have the voice of an angel," added Orihime.

Sam and Rukia exchanged looks and smiled.

"Thanks guys. I'm glad you liked it," she set her guitar down and started to eat her lunch.

"By the way Rukia, next time I'll create a new sweet-bean dish for you, Kuckiki-san. Let's eat it together, kay!" Orihime said smiling.

"I'll think about it," Rukia said dabbing her mouth with her napkin.

"Ahh that's what you always say!"

"Oh dear. Do I?"

"She's right you know," Sam added with a mouthful of sandwich.

Orihime started telling the story of her dream last night and they all started laughing.

_I do not belong here_, Rukia thought.

After lunch they all made their way back to the classroom. The rest of the class was a blur to Sam. Her lunch put her in a solid food coma for the rest of the school day.

"So Sam, how do you feel?" Kisuke asked as everyone sat around the table eating ramen.

Sam slurped up a noodle too quickly and started choking. Ururu patted her back lightly until her choking fit stopped. "How do I feel?" her voice was raspy, like when an old smoker talked.

"That was the first time you really fought since you left, no?"

Sam forgot that she never told Urahara about that night at Orihime's, though he probably already knows. "Well, fine I guess," she shrugged, playing with her chopsticks. "It doesn't feel any different. If anything I kinda missed it."

"That's good," he smiled, "But Sam, be ready for the consequences of your decision."

Sam nodded, "I know, I'm ready. Two thousand years is a long time to be living…I'd be willing to end it so they can actually live."

Tessai and Urahara formed content smiles, while for once Jinta was silent.

"Keep that in mind Sam. Always keep that in mind."

Sam was fast asleep when it hit her. She sat up in her bed and glanced at the clock. 2:30. _Could it be a hollow? This feeling, it's so familiar. Like someone's here that I've known before._ And then she realized what it was. One of them was Ichigo's spiritual pressure. The other was coming from someone who she hadn't felt in a **long** time-Renji. She threw on a pair of sweatpants and ran out the door, unleashing her wings a few steps out.

…

When she finally found him, the situation had already gone from bad to worse. From what she could see, Ichigo was lying face-first on the ground. Renji had Rukia by the throat a few feet away, which is strange cause he is hopelessly in love with her. And finally, a figure she didn't expect; Byakuya Kuchiki. He stood just in front of Ichigo, probably because Ichigo was grabbing the leg of his shihakusho.

"Ooooooooh no," Sam sighed and dipped downward.

"Oh…I see you don't much wanna keep that arm," Byakuya turned around. He pulled out his sword, and lifted his arm up, ready to chop off his arm in one swift move.

"Ni-sama no!" Rukia yelled.

But Byakuya had already brought down his sword, and the scene of blood squirting everywhere had already taken place.

The blood, however, wasn't Ichigo's. Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the figure that kneeled in front of Ichigo, head down and arm over their head; blocking his sword.

"Wow, I thought soul reapers were supposed to protect humans," Sam lifted her head up, smiling faintly at Byakuya.

Byakuya slid his sword from her arm, making the wound deeper and thus causing blood to ooze out. "So you're still alive, Samantha Daitenshi."

Sam stood up, angling herself protectively in front of Ichigo. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"S-Sam," Ichigo mustered from behind her. He looked up at the mangled arm that hung at her side. "Your arm-"

"Didn't have a sword…no worries though. It'll start healing in about three seconds."

Sure enough, the blood had stopped dripping and the skin had slowly started to fuse back together.

"Will it still do that, if I cut it off?" Byakuya tightened the grip on his sword.

Sam smiled, "Go ahead and try," her unwounded hand began to fill with flames.

"Enough!" Rukia ran in between them, pushing Sam back and causing her to stumble over Ichigo and switch to stand next to him.

"What're you doing, Rukia?" Ichigo asked, looking up at her.

"Filthy human. How dare a filthy human seize Nii-sama's leg. Know your place boy!" Rukia yelled, turning around and glaring at him.

Ichigo looked up at her helplessly, hurt from her words.

"Let us go, Nii-sama. Rukia Kuchiki's eyes have been opened by this humans action. Please, take me to soul society. I shall humbly atone for my crimes."

"Wait…damnit!" Ichigo choked. "What're you saying? Rukia, damnit!"

Renji stepped on Ichigo's head. "You just dunno when to give up. Quit wriggling around…just lay there and die quietly."

Sam glared at her old friend, then pushed him off. "Shut up, Renji. You're one to talk about giving up."

Renji stared at her, shocked by what she just said.

"I doubt we need to trouble ourselves to deal him a final blow. If we leave him so, eventually he will breathe his last. Let us go, Nii-sama." Rukia talked glumly, trying to sound strong like her brother. She started to walk, but stopped after Ichigo yelled.

"Wait, Rukia! What kind of joke is this? Look at me damnit!"

Rukia stood there quietly.

"Hey!" Ichigo struggled to stand up.

"Don't move!" Rukia yelled, causing Ichigo to lie still again. "Just try moving one step. Just try coming after me," she turned around, tears in her eyes. "I…will NOT forgive you! Eventually you will die…so lay there and live as long as you will." Rukia turned around and began to walk.

Byakuya put his sword back into its sheath. "Very well. I shall not finish him."

"Like hell you would finish him," Sam glared.

Byakuya glared back at her for a moment then continued. "With my two attacks, I have completely shattered the soul's two fatal areas, the chain link and the soul sleep. That boy will probably die in under an hour," he looked back at Sam, "With or without your help."

Sam scowled back at him.

"Even if he lives, all his power will be gone. He won't be left with a shred of spirit power, let alone death god powers." Byakuya turned around and walked next to Rukia. "Renji."

Renji stood straight as soon as his name was said. "Yes sir." He walked in between them, then stopped and held his sword straight up. It glowed red before he jabbed the air with it, yelling unlock and then turning it clockwise.

The air in front of him warped before sliding doors like the one's at Urahara's appeared before him, opening. Black butterflies flew out, along with a few announcers.

Renji tucked his sword back into its sheath and began to walk forward.

"Nice to see you again too Renji!" Sam sarcastically yelled before he went inside the white light.

Byakuya followed Renji and Rukia him.

Ichigo slammed the ground, water shot everywhere from the rain puddles.

Sam, realizing the intensity of the situation, flipped his body over slowly and put pressure on his wounds; apologizing to the grunts that followed.

"Ichigo, can you hear me?" she asked. When she got no response, she closed her eyes and eased up on his chest. A purple hue began to radiate from her hands as she tried to heal his wounds.

Kisuke walked up behind her and held an umbrella over them.

"Well this isn't good," he said.

"This isn't a good time for your sarcasm Kisuke," Sam said, seeing the blood seep through her hands.

"Someone's a little crabby now isn't she. Tessai, pick him up and Ishida over there and take them back to the shop."

* * *

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, Fallen by Lauren Kate, and Sam by me :]**

**R&R Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sam leaned against the wall, debating whether or not to go and talk to Ichigo.

"Good morning, Samantha-san," Urahara said as he leaned next to her.

Sam gave a faint smile and then went back to staring at the ground.

"He should be awake by now. You can go and talk to him," Urahara said genuinely.

"I wouldn't even know what to say," Sam said. Whenever someone that they had teamed up with died, her whole group comforted her. They joked around with each other, got drunk and did stupid things, anything that they knew would make Sam laugh. Now, it was her turn, and she had no idea what to do.

"I'll do the talking, you just jump in when you have a smartass comment like usual."

Sam chuckled, playing with her belly-button ring.

"But seriously Sam, I wanted to make sure you're really ready to return to your old life."

Sam nodded, "I'm ready, really."

Kisuke shook his head, "In your case, 'old life' has many definitions. I was talking about your old life as a soul reaper."

"Oh, that," Sam shrugged, "It was short lived…kinda. I dunno I guess I don't care. I just wanna get this all over with so I can get to the action."

Kisuke's frown changed to a smile, "That's the Sam I remember. Now, let's go check on Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo woke in a strange looking house. He flipped off the covers in shock and then gripped his shoulder in pain.

_What?! I'm not dead…Why not…Wait, now that I look at it, this ain't my house. Where am I? _Ichigo thought.

"Come now, that's not good for you, Kurosaki-san," Kisuke said as he walked into the room. "Your wounds still haven't closed yet. " He stopped in front of Ichigo's bed. "If you move too much, you'll die."

"Hat-and-clogs," Ichigo said touchingly.

After a little explaining Ichigo said, "Oh so this is your house."

"Exactly."

"So you're the one who saved me?" Ichigo said, grabbing his wound.

"Oh? Not the response I was expecting. It almost sounds like you didn't want to be saved." He looked at Ichigo questionably. "Besides, Sam helped when she healed your wounds."

Ichigo sat there and thought back to that night. He remembered Rukia walking away from him, and seeing Sam push on his chest.

"Oh yeah, Ishida was lying nearby too. Where is he? Is he here too?"

"No, he went home. While he did lose a lot of blood, his wounds weren't nearly as bad. So Sam was able to treat most of his wounds on the spot. When we left, he was worried about you, Kurosaki-san."

"Ishida…worried about me? No way…"

"I did ask him to rest here as well but all he said was 'Thank you very much. But I'm fine. More importantly, please take care of Kurosaki. If we have any chance to beat them…it's not me. He can save Kuckiki-san.'"

"Only me, huh?" Ichigo smirked. "What am I supposed to do?" He brought his legs up to his chest and placed his arms on them and screamed, "Rukia's gone back to the soul society! How am I supposed to go after her?! How am I supposed to save her?!" He relaxed and said, "I can't."

"Really Ichigo?"

They both looked up at Sam, who was standing in the open doorway.

"I went through all that trouble last night just for you to give up?" Sam slid the door close behind her and walked over to them, sitting down in front of Ichigo. She wore sweatpants and a tank top, different ones of course, and had her hair loosely braided. "By the way, you owe me new sweatpants. Not even Tessai can get those stains out."

"You heard him last night. I've lost my powers. There's literally no way for me to save her," Ichigo said miserably.

"You really think there's no way? No way to get to the Soul Society?" Kisuke spoke up.

Ichigo gasped and looked at Urahara. "Is there? What do I do? How do I go there?! Tell me please!" Ichigo jumped out of his bed and looked Urahara in the face.

"Of course I'll tell you. But I have one condition."

"Condition?"

"Yes. For ten days, starting now, study fighting with me."

Sam spun on her butt to look at him.

"St-St-What the hell? You're telling me to train? We ain't got time for that! We don't know when Rukia'll be killed over there! Forget that! We've gotta go to the Soul Society and save Rukia ASAP!" Ichigo screamed.

"You just don't get it." Kisuke hit Ichigo with the end of his cane and knocked him down. "I'm trying to tell you, the way you are now, you'll die there. Can you win a fight with them the way you are? This time, I…went ahead and let you fight them. I thought it would be faster than telling you…that with your current strength, you wouldn't be the least bit useful in the soul society. You're weak. When a weakling enters enemy territory, they call that suicide. To save Kuckiki-san, you've gotta grow up. The soul society customarily takes one month before the execution of death row prisoners. That should be the same for Kuchiki-san."

"Execute!" Ichigo shouted.

"Starting now, I will have ten days to bully you. Seven days to open the gate to the Soul Society. Then thirteen days once we enter the Soul Society. Plenty of time."

A picture of Rukia flashed into Ichigo's mind.

"In ten days…can I get…stronger?"

"Of course…if you desire from the bottom of your heart to save Kuchiki-san. The power of love is stronger than steel. Leave your doubts and hesitation out in the gutter. For ten days, can you handle a life-or-death situation with me?"

Ichigo smirked and said "Do you even have to ask?"

Kisuke and Sam both smiled.

"Well, if I'm already in deep shit, why not get deeper?" Sam smiled and patted Ichigo's back. "Good to have ya back, buddy."

The next day at school, everyone was in groups talking to each other; the only one sitting was Ichigo. _Now's not really a good time to talk to him_, Sam thought. So she threw her bag under her desk and walked over to talk to Orihime and Tatsuki.

"So what are your plans for summer Orihime?" Tatsuki asked.

"I'm gonna make my own cook book!" Orihime shouted smiling.

"Oh no here we go again," Tatsuki said as Orihime started rambling on and on about the foods she was going to make.

"What about you Sam?" Tatsuki turned to me for help.

"I'm gonna go and visit some old friends, maybe write a little bit. But, I do get to sing at the fireworks festival tonight."

"Wow that's awesome Sam!" they both said cheerily. She fake smiled and listened as Tatsuki explained her plans for nationals for karate. Sam looked back at Ichigo and gave him a faint smile when they made eye contact. He returned the favor and went back to staring at the empty desk next to him.

Class was over shortly and everyone jumped out of their seats immediately at the sound of the final bell. Sam was getting up from her seat when she noticed Keigo talking to Ichigo. Whatever comes out of his mouth is usually really interesting, so she listened in.

"Yes! When it comes to summer it's all about the ocean!" he shouted as he pulled out a small inner tube. "When it comes to the ocean it's all about summer! And on that note, I, Keigo Asano, propose a joint trip to the ocean-side for ten days starting tomorrow!" he shouted and wrapped his arms around me and Ichigo. "From fireworks and bravery tests to co-ed hot spring bathing… it'll be filled with every possible thrilling and embarrassing situation imaginable-"

"Sorry, I've got stuff to do so I'll pass," Ichigo said, taking Keigo's arm off from around his neck.

"Yeah same. I've got to visit some family," Sam said, taking his other arm off from around her neck.

"I'm sorry, too. The ocean isn't my thing," Orihime joined in.

"I've got nationals so I'm out," said Tatsuki.

"I'm going to pass this time too," Chad said quietly.

Keigo had tears coming down his cheeks.

"Well, I'm gonna leave now before he starts to ball," Sam said, grabbing her bag. Orihime grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the corner. "Ow! Orihime, what the-"

"Where's Rukia?"

Sam stared at her, not knowing how to answer.

"No one remembers her. When I asked Tatsuki where she was, she didn't even know who she was," Orihime finished.

"I think it would be better if Ichigo explained it to you. Here," Sam grabbed her hand and started walking down the hallway and down the stairs, "come with me. I know where he is."

They made it outside and Sam spotted his orange mop from across the courtyard.

"Ichigo!" Orihime yelled.

He stopped and turned around slowly. It didn't look like he was expecting someone to call for him, especially a girl.

"Inoue-san. Sam. What is it? Something happen?" he asked.

"Where did Kuchiki-san go?" Orihime asked quickly. Sam gave him a 'please help me with this' look.

He just stood in shock. He didn't expect Orihime to remember her.

"Why did everyone suddenly forget about her? I thought you would know…"

He motioned with his head for them to go and sit on the steps. He explained everything to Orihime; Rukia not being from here, her being a soul reaper.

"So Kuckiki-san returned to the world she was originally from?" Orihime asked. Sam and Ichigo nodded.

"But I'm surprised. I didn't think you could see us Orihime. When did it start?" said Ichigo.

"After the thing with my brother. You know, I'm really thankful for what happened back then… for you guiding my brother. I'm sure he's happy on the other side. Somehow I get that feeling."

"Is that so?"

"I wonder if Kuckiki-san's doing well there too. She must have friends and family there too."

"Yeah some family," Sam said sarcastically. Ichigo elbowed her in the stomach, inching for her to shut the hell up.

"I've got to bring her back," Ichigo said.

"But…if she's happy there then…"

"Right now…she's in a situation when she could be killed at any time."

They were all silent for a moment. Then, Orihime suddenly stood up. "I bet I know what you'll say next." She crossed her arms and looked away like she doesn't care about anything. She put on a grumpy face and did her best Ichigo impression and said "Whatever she has over there, family or whatnot…as long as she's alive, she can see them again someday. Once you're dead, it's all over." Sam laughed and then she went back to normal. "You've already made up your mind, haven't you Kurosaki-kun?" She smiled and tilted her head.

Ichigo clenched his fist on his lap. "She definitely…was here. There is a place for her…right here." He stood up with an intense look on his face. "Thanks Inoue." He got up and then ran down the stairs.

Sam smiled. "Good job Orihime. That's just what he needed. I knew I could count on you." She hugged her and picked up her bag, beginning the long walk home.

As soon as she left, Chad walked up and stood by Orihime. "Sado-kun…" she said.

"Whooooooooooaaa! What the hell is this?!" Kisuke yelled. "Who'd have thought there was such a huge space under the store!"

"Uh, I did," Sam said, raising her hand.

Everyone- Sam, Ichigo, Urahara, Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta- stood in the underground desert that Urahara called his 'training grounds'.

"Just shutup," Ichigo said, arms crossed. "You don't have to shout for me. I'm surprised enough anyway."

Urahara chuckled, "Okie-dokie then."

"Let's get on with it already…" Ichigo picked his ear with his pinkie. "This study group or whatever."

"Ew! You sicko no wonder why you don't have a girlfriend," Sam said, smacking his hand away.

"Okay then, as you wish," Kisuke said, raising his cane and hitting Ichigo in the head. His spirit separated from his body, only to be connected by the chain.

"Damnit!" Ichigo yelled, standing up after skidding across the ground. "What'd you do that all of a sudden for?!" Suddenly, he started to wobble.

"Hard to breathe in soul form, isn't it?" Kisuke said. "Right now, your soul sleep, the source of spirit power, and it's booster, your chain link, are destroyed. In other words, you're a normal human soul with no spirit power. We can't even begin until the spirit power you've lost is restored."

"Then what do I have to do?" Ichigo yelled.

"Yes, well, rather than explaining, I guess we'll just go ahead. Hey!" Urahara cupped his hand around his mouth, "You ready?"

Ururu walked up with mushroom boxing gear in her skirt. "I'm looking forward to working with you."

"Lesson one: fight her, if you would."

"Huh?!"

"The rules are simple…when one or the other can no longer move, you've cleared lesson one." He held up a finger, "Please, knock her out."

"Don't be ridiculous! Your telling me to hit such a little kid?!"

"I think it'll actually be quite difficult."

"Ohh, this is gonna be good," Sam said, jumping on top of one of the big rocks.

Suddenly, music started to come from Sam's boobs. Laughing and singing along, Sam fished through her chest to find her phone. "I show up in that party, like where tha fuck that molly." Finally pulling out her phone, she looked at everyone, who were now looking at her. "What? Keep talking." She shooed them with her hand as she put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Sam?! Oh my god Sam we found you!"

_Shit._

"Arianne? Is that you?" Sam jumped off the rock, making her way towards the latter that led back upstairs.

"Arianne, give me back the phone!" Roland yelled, causing Sam to pull the phone away from her ear.

"No! Both of you shut up and give me the phone!" That time it was Cam yelling. "Sam? Are you still there."

"Yeah, my eardrums bleeding, but I'm still here," Sam climbed up the giant latter, holding her phone to her ear with her shoulder.

"Are you alone?"

"What are you gonna phone rape me?"

"I'm serious Sam. We know you're going to Soul Society."

Sam stopped, holding herself up with one arm, while she held the phone with her other. "How do-"

"Gabbe had a vision."

"Gabbe's with you guys now?"

"Yes, so are Daniel and Luce. But that's not the point."

"If you're gonna try and tell me to come back I'm not going to," after a long pause Sam started to climb the latter again.

"Here, let me put you on speaker," the line was quiet while he put the phone down and told everyone to shut up.

"We respect your decision. You can do as you wish," Daniel said.

"So why did you call me?" she didn't mean to sound harsh, but they were making it difficult to stay away from.

"Well, we heard you were going to Soul Society, and we wanted to know if you could get all of our feathers back," Cam spoke again.

"Your feathers?" Sam said, confused. Then she remembered.

"What do you mean you don't trust us?" Sam said. They had all been escorted to Central 46 without a word why. It was a few days before graduation; you'd think that if they had a problem, they would've said something earlier, right?

"It's as simple as that. Your kind has caused us nothing but problems," a man said behind a plaque. Every member hid behind a giant block in a circled pedestal formation, making it impossible to make eye contact with them. Not that you could see them anyway; the room was pitch black except for the lights at the bottom where they were standing.

"Problems? You mean helping you do your job?" Cam butted in.

"No interruptions!" a man with a stern voice yelled.

Cam rolled his eyes and grunted, making Sam laughed to herself

"What reason have we given you to be doubtful of our motives?" Daniel asked, stepping forward.

"Your kind have been known to be…"

"Short-tempered."

"Unstable."

"Unreliable."

"Look, this is like a last resort for us," Sam turned around, looking at her misunderstood friends, "Last resort for me." She sighed, reaching her hand around her back and ripping her uniform from the shoulder-blade up. Her wing unfurled, ripping the rest of the uniform and making the members cringe and gasp. Turning her head away and closing her eyes, she grabbed hold of one of her feathers and pulled it out, biting her lip to keep from crying out. Blood began to trickle down onto her feathers, turning them a pinkish color. Holding the feather in her hand, she tucked her wing back in. "Our feathers are the most important things to us, right after our pride. If shown in front of the right enemy, you can befriend them. Or, when burned," Sam's eyes turned from playful to lethal, "send us straight to hell."

Murmurs erupted throughout the old reapers as they looked to each other in shock and fear.

"Sam, do you realize what you're doing?" Roland asked.

"You're setting up your own funeral," Arianne added.

Sam nodded, still facing the court, "I meant it when I said this is a last resort."

The murmuring quieted down, and one man spoke what they were all thinking.

"And what do you expect us to do with that?"

"Whatever you please. If you feel that we betrayed you in any way, light it up, and we'll be out of your hair. But, just know this, _we_ don't die when we go to hell. So if you decide to burn it just to get rid of us, we will come back. And we won't be angels anymore."

Smirks and sounds of approval came from the angels behind her. They understood where she was going with it, and they approved.

"That sounds fair enough," Sam said, finally making it back inside the house.

"I just…don't trust them," Luce said quietly.

"I'll get them don't worry. I owe you guys that much."

"Sam you don't owe us anything," Cam blurted. "We went there with you on our own will. Just like we followed you on our own will."

Sam was quiet. She didn't know how to respond to that.

"So about that vision," Arianne interrupted.

God she loved her.

"Yeah. Gabbe what happened?" Sam walked into her room and sat on her bed.

"All of the members of Central 46…were dead."

"What? How?"

"I didn't see…but three of them were still alive."

"What were their numbers?"

"I knew you were going to ask that," the sound of rumbling paper filled Sam's ear, "Seventeen, twenty two, and thirty nine."

"So, what, do you guys want me to save them or something?"

"No, you need to finish the job," Daniel spoke up again.

"You want me to kill them? Why?"

"If they survived, we believe they are Elders," Daniel explained.

"Elders? Why would they work with the soul society? I thought they wanted to disrupt the balance?"

"We're not sure. We just know everything would be better off if they were dead."

"I have to agree with that."

"Need any Starshots?"

Just hearing the name sent shivers down her spine. Don't get her wrong, she was ready to die; but she's been trained to fear the only weapon known to kill angels.

"No, I took some before I left just in case."

"Okay. We've gotta go…"

"Yeah, me too…" Sam hated having to do this again.

"I love you Sam! Be careful girl!" Arianne yelled.

Sam laughed. She still knew how to cheer her up.

"Be careful Sam. Some of us still want you to live," Cam said, reading her mind.

"I always am," Sam hung up the phone and laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, Fallen by Lauren Kate, and Sam by me :]**

**Yes, the Fallen characters are pretty much just now getting in the picture...but no worries, there will be plenty more of them later**

**R&R Please!**


	9. Chapter 9

Yawning and carrying a bowl of Cheerios, Sam walked over to the hole that everyone was looking down. "Wha'd I miss?"

"Flamer there's either gonna become a hollow or a soul reaper," Jinta said.

"Already?" Sam took another bite of her cereal, "Isn't it a little early for that?"

"We don't have enough time to wait," Urahara responded. "Alright Kurosaki-san, at the bottom of the Shattered Shaft, erosion takes seventy-two hours to complete."

"That's three days!" Sam blurted.

"Yes, Sam, good job," Urahara said in a childish voice while he patted her head. "By that time, become a death god and climb up from there, if you please. Otherwise when you become a hollow…will have to put an end to you."

"You son of a bitch…you tryin to kill me?!" Ichigo growled from the bottom of the hole.

"Yes…the moment you give up," Urahara said coldly.

Sam sighed, picking up a small rock and throwing it down the giant hole in front of her. She sat with her head on her hand, using her affinity for earth to get rocks dropped into her hand before dropping them on a defeated Ichigo.

"Ow! Damnit Sam stop!" Ichigo yelled.

"Are you a soul reaper yet?" Sam asked, leaning forward and looking down the hole.

"No," he mumbled like a five year old.

"Then Imma keep droppin' em," Sam responded, tossing another rock down.

"Oh Sammy-poo," Kisuke said in a high pitched voice as he walked up behind her, "I think it's time you trained as well."

Sam smirked, adding another rock to the pile down below. "I've been training ever since I landed here. I think I'm good."

Just as a rock surrounded by a green glow- the sign of her affinity- was about to drop in her hands, a crimson light disinigrated it. Closing her empty hand, Sam turned around.

"So that's how it's gonna be."

A boulder the size of an SUV flew at Kisuke. Lifting his sword, Urahara cut it easily, sending the two halves crashing into other rocks behind him.

Sam, now standing, cocked her head to the side. "How am I supposed to fight without the proper equipment?"

Jinta walked up beside her, grumpily putting down the sword she had used to fight hollows a few days ago. "There." Walking away as Sam picked it up; he muttered "stupid bird" before taking his spot back in front of the hole.

"I have to use this stupid piece?" Sam frowned.

"Your zanpakuto is still in the soul society, remember?" Kisuke took small steps forward, "And besides, you made it this far without a sword, so you should manage."

Sam shrugged. He did have a point. Angels normally fought with the sheer strength, speed, and powers they were given. "I'd rather just play SquishUraharaWithABigAssRock, buuuuuuuuut considering everyone in soul society uses a sword, I'll make do."

Sam flicked her wrist, making one last boulder fly at Urahara. Flash-stepping to the side to avoid the flying rock, he brought his sword up just in time to block Sam's sword. Pushing off of each other and landing steps away, they both charged, smiles in place.

Their swords clashed so many times and in so many directions they looked almost like windmills. Not once did their gaze break, or their smirks. Urahara's sword deflected Sam's with a swift flick of his wrist. Due to her quick forward momentum, she was almost carried into him. His hand opened, grabbing her face and throwing her backwards into a nearby rock. The amount of strength behind his throw was greater than the mass of the rock, causing it to immediately explode on Sam's impact and send millions of little fragments everywhere.

"See Samantha! All those years costed ya!" Urahara yelled confidently.

Sam got up quickly, brushing dirt and dust off of her black leggings. Grabbing the sword that had fallen from her hands, she charged at him again. She swung the sword as hard as she humanely could, forcing Urahara to take steps back as he blocked her attacks. Urahara couldn't help but blink every time their swords connected. He knew she was holding back for the sake of holding onto her humanity as long as she could, but her strikes were filled with the same intent to kill.

Suddenly, Ichigo's screaming overpowered the clanging sounds of their swords and they both stopped in their tracks.

"No…Ichigo…" Sam said, heartbroken. She'd felt his immense spiritual pressure when he fought those hollows with Ishida. Hell, the kid nearly took out a menos. Surely he could get over this obstacle too.

"Hmm, seems like it's starting," Urahara said, lowering his sword.

Sam ran over to where Jinta and Ururu were sitting, leaning frantically over the hole.

"Beginning rescue measures," Ururu said, holding out her arm and grabbing her elbow.

"Hold on," Ururu and Jinta turned around to look at Kisuke who had finally made his way over. Sam continued watching Ichigo.

White liquid shot from his mouth, eyes, ears-anything with a hole. No not his butthole you pervs. The liquid started to engulf his body, starting with his face.

"Look closely at him. Normally, when a Plus descends to a Hollow…first the spirit form shatters and reconstitutes into a different form. But he's totally out of sequence. The mask is being born first while the body is still a Plus. This is a sign of his resistance." He paused for a second after he caught Sam's attention. "There is still a possibility he will return to being a death god. Let's watch what happens a little longer…until he really becomes a hollow."

Sam flinched as Ichigo's scream turned from frightened to desperate.

…

Sam stood up and backed away as the mask began to fully cover Ichigo's face. His scream no longer sounded human; there was a hint of a roar behind it. As Ichigo stood up, he began to pull apart the grey straps that held his arms behind his back.

Tessai, who monitored Ichigo's progression from the bottom of the hole with him, prepared to use his precious kido. "It's at the limit, manager! Switching to suppression style."

Sam turned around and headed back for the ladder. She'd already seen too many friends die; and she wasn't about to see another.

She only got a few steps out before the ground began to shake. A giant blaze like that of a volcanic eruption shot out from the hole. A fraction of the blaze broke off and bounced around like an atom (Yes I just referenced to that. Don't judge me) before smashing onto the ground.

Sam turned her head, intrigued by the sudden flames.

"Hey!" Jinta said as he got out of Urahara's protective hold. "Is it you? Answer, orange boy! If you're alive answer me!"

The dust from the landing began to clear, and an unnamable figure walked forward. Red eyes glared back at Jinta.

Sam, who finally made her way back to the group, prepared a flame in her hand. If he became a hollow, she was ready to take him down.

The same hollow mask that she saw before covered Ichigo's face. Though, instead of a hollow body, he was in his own shinigami clothes.

"Death god clothes…and a mask?" Jinta said, as confused as the rest of them. Except for Urahara. The man literally knows everything. "Is he a hollow? A death god?"

Ichigo reached behind his back and grabbed the hilt of his sword, making Jinta and Ururu go into battle stances.

Rather than charging, Ichigo took the hilt and smashed it against the mask. The shattered pieces fell to the ground and revealed Ichigo's same old sullen face.

"Ichigo!" Sam screamed, deflaming her hand and running up to give him a hug; which he didn't return. It didn't bother Sam though. It was one less death she'd have to deal with.

"So he's not…a hollow?" Jinta said more than asked.

Ichigo clenched and unclenched his hand while Urahara made his way up to him.

"Congrats! You've returned to being a death god _right on time_. Superb! Lesson two clear!" Urahara said ecstatically.

"Shut your trap," Ichigo said, nailing Urahara in the face with the end of his hilt.

While Urahara crouched on the ground holding his face, Ichigo continued.

"The second I came back to life was the second your luck ran out. I swore…if I got outta that hole alive…I'd make sure to…kill you dead!"

"Kill him dead? Wasn't he already dead when you killed him?" Sam asked.

Ichigo looked at her, eye twitching.

Sam held up her hands and backed away, "Okay okay. My bad."

"Well, that's perfect," Urahara said as he used his cane to push himself up. "Let's use that energy… and go straight into lesson three."

* * *

**Sorry that this one was so short but I hate filler episodes -**

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, Fallen by Lauren Kate, and Sam by me :]**

**R&R Please!**


	10. Chapter 10

A week later everyone was standing by the bridge, waiting for the festival.

"AHHH ITS FINALLY HERE! THE LONG AWAITED FIREWORKS FESTIVAL!" Keigo screamed, excited.

"You're awfully full of energy," Mizurio said.

"Of course I am! How could I stay calm?! Right, Mr. Kurosaki!" Keigo passed on the energy to Mr. Kurosaki who was standing with the group with Karin and Yuzu.

"Yeah that's right young man! That reminds me, I have boxed seats reserved at seven this morning!"

"Aww did you do that so you can get a front row seat to hear me sing?" Sam asked sarcastically and happily.

"Of course! Come on Samantha-san you have to start getting ready!" He heaved Sam onto his shoulder and ran, with the others following.

"Sam!" called her lead guitarist. "We have to start setting up!"

"I know! I'm coming!" she called. "Mr. Kurosaki you can put me down now," she said, poking him on the shoulder.

"Alright!" He flipped her over onto her butt. "Good luck!" He shouted, and him and the rest of his group went to find their seats.

Sam got up and rubbing her butt, walked towards the stage. Another band was playing; luckily she was scheduled the spot just before the fireworks started. A little convincing might have been involved…convincing meaning her implanting thoughts into their heads- but that's on them for not listening to her in the first place.

Finally, she made it back stage and changed into the outfit she had set out- ripped up high-waisted shorts, a black bralette, a grey beanie and a pair of leather combat boots.

"Okay, so you're starting with Conquistador, then moving into Without You, and ending with Save Yourself," Sam reminded her band mates. They all nodded and waited for the band to finish and come off of the stage.

"Now, please welcome to the stage Beneath the Scars!" The announcer yelled, and the crowd roared with cheering.

The bass guitarist counted off and the band started playing while Sam waited for her cue to start singing.

Strutting onto the stage to the beat of the drums, she began to sing. "This is a fight to the death, our holy war, a new romance, a Trojan whore."

She turned around and pointed to her band mates, who sang "We will, we will, we will rise again."

Flipping her hair, she began again, "This is a fight for the day, night, black and white, a victory dance, a burning riot."

The band repeated their lines while Sam cocked her head to the beat.

"Yeah! Hey, hey, say a prayer!" Sam ran to the front of the stage.

"Oh oh oh oh," the band mirrored.

"Hey, hey, say a prayer!"

"Oh oh oh oh."

Sam walked along the edge of the stage, "I am the, I am the best he claimed and more," smiling she pointed to her visible scars, "A battle scarred conquistador."

"We will, we will, we will rise again."

"This is a fight for love, lust, hate, desire," Sam skipped/marched across the stage. Then, stopped and pointed to the crowd, "We are the children of the great empire." She smiled and head banged to the beat while the band did their usual line.

"Hey, hey, say a prayer!" she sang as she ran to the front row, grabbing the reaching hands. "Hey, hey, say a prayer."

The band mirrored her as usual, changing keys and extending the chorus.

"Hey, hey, say a prayer!" Sam moved from the edge to the center of the stage while she repeated herself one last time. Then she screamed, "Yeah!" before putting the microphone into the stand and lifting her hands above her head and clapping. The rest of her band followed, except for the lead guitarist and drummer as they played. "Come on now, put em up!" she yelled. The crowd screamed in response and began clapping, making Sam and the rest of her band smile.

Gripping the microphone, Sam sang "This is a fight to the death."

Halfway through death, her band continued their lines from the chorus. They altered singing, until Sam belted death and the band started playing again, singing their first line.

"Hey, hey, say your prayers!"

"Oh, oh, oh, oh."

Sam took the microphone out of the stand again, stepping to the side of it and holding on to the top. "Hey, hey, say your prayers."

"Oh, oh, oh, oh."

"This is a fight to the death!" Sam belted the verse again, closing her eyes and tilting her head back. The music gradually stopped until it was just Sam singing and the guitar strumming, and then final silence.

While Sam tried to catch her breath, the crowd went nuts; clapping and screaming like their lives depended on it.

Smiling, Sam walked over to the piano before taking a seat on the stool in front of it. Taking a deep breath, she spoke into the small microphone that stood on top of the piano. "This next song, called Without You, was written for my friends back home. I know they won't be able to hear it, but…I felt that I should sing it tonight. For them."

Closing her eyes once more, she let her fingers glide along the keys. "Underneath the cold November sky, I'll wait…for you. As the pages of my fife roll by, I'll wait…for you. I'm so desperate just to see your face. Meet me in this broken place." She paused before singing, "Hold me now, I need to feel you. Show me how, to make it new again. There's no one I can run to, And nothing I could ever do. I'm no where if I'm here, without you."

The band members sang "Ahh" from their spots, while violins began to sound when she started to sing again.

"Even if you take it all away, I'll wait…for you. Even when the light begins to fade, I'll wait…for you. I'm so desperate calling out your name. Meet me in this broken place." Sam began to move her shoulders to the beat as she continued to play, "Hold me now, I need to feel you.  
Show me how, to make it new again. There's no one I can run to, and nothing I could ever do.  
I'm no where if I'm here..." Taking the microphone in her hand, she kicked out the stool beneath her and stood up, the rest of her band readying themselves to begin playing again.

"I'm tired, of running, and wrestling with these angels. I lay down, my life and I surrender!" Sam grabbed the side of her head, "Hold me now, I need to feel you. Show me how, to make it new again. There's no one I can run to, and nothing I could ever do." Running her fingers through her head, she sang again. "Hold me now, I need to feel you. Show me how, to make it new again." She walked backwards and made her way back towards the piano. "There's no one I can run to, and nothing I could ever do." Sitting on the bench that one of the stage workers had brought back, she put the microphone back in the miniature stand. "I'm no where if I'm here…without you." She resumed playing the piano until the song was over.

The crowd cheered again, even more than before.

"Wow…I never knew Sam actually cared about anything," Tatsuki said above the cheering.

"I didn't know she could sing so good!" Orihime added happily. "What do you think, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo was caught off guard by her question. He was still wondering why he was even there, let alone actually enjoying watching Sam perform. "Well…she's not terrible."

Orihime frowned.

"Don't even bother Orihime. Even if he loved her music he wouldn't say so," Tatsuki said, dragging her away from him.

"Alright so, this song is called Save Yourself, and it's meant for the friends I have now, and the one's in the near future," Sam said, standing up as another band member came to play the piano. He started to play as she put the microphone back in the stand and walked back to the center of the stage. As soon as she got in position, her bassist screamed and the rest of the band joined in. Sam took the main microphone out and danced around the stand, banging her head and making faces at the crowd.

"Im the devils son straight out of hell," Sam sang as she rocked her hips to the beat and pointed to the crowd, "And you're an angel with a haunted heart. If you were smart you'd run, and protect yourself," Sam put her hand on her chest, "From a demon living in the dark." Sam skipped around the stage, "There's nothing to be gained. I can never change. And you can never understand my sickness,"

Her bassist responded, "I'll never understand my sickness."

Sam bent down as she belted, "Save yourself! From a life full of lies, and heart full of pain and sorrow. Save yourself! From the choices I make, cuz nothing but failure follows me!" Sam shook her head to the drums and skipped back to the edge of the stage.

"Save yourself!" the bassist yelled.

"You're the perfect drug, when it hurts like hell. I've never needed anyone so much. There's no one else I love, and I curse myself. Cuz the right thing is to give you up," Sam found her friends in the crowd and pointed to them. "Im overcome by shame, cuz I can never change. And you can never understand my sickness." As she sang, she walked across the edge to the other side of the stage.

"I don't understand my sickness," the bassist mirrored again.

Sam ran her fingers through her hair as she belted, "Save yourself! From a life full of lies and heart full of pain and sorrow. Save yourself! From the choices I make, cuz nothing but failure follows… Save yourself! From a life full of lies and a heart full of pain and sorrow. Save yourself! From the choices I make, cuz nothing but failure follows me!"

"Save yourself!" her bassist yelled.

Sam walked over to her bassist and put her hand on his shoulder, "You'll never understand my sickness."

"I'll never understand my sickness," he sang back.

"Cause I don't understand my sickness," Sam turned back to the ground with her hand on her chest.

"I'll never understand my sickness."

Jumping, Sam screamed, "Save yourself! From a life full of lies and a heart full of pain and sorrow." As she walked across the stage, jumping and shaking her head, her bassist mirrored the end of her verses. "Save yourself! From the choices I make cause nothing but failure follows…Save yourself! From a life full of lies and a heart full of pain and sorrow. Save yourself! From the choices I make cause nothing but failure follows me!"

"Save yourself!" the bassist ended.

The crowd jumped on the edge of the stage, waving their hands and screaming their lungs out. Breathing a little heavily, Sam smiled and wrapped her arms around her bassist as they led the way off stage. Fireworks shot in the air and lit up the faces of everyone around them.

_That song…was for us? _Ichigo thought as he looked up at the fireworks. _What's so scary about you, Sam?_

Sam sat in front of Urahara's shop with Chad, still exhausted from the other night.

"Ugh…isn't he here yet?" she asked, leaning her head back towards the sky and groaning.

"Its 1:03…you're not very patient are you?" Chad said, looking at his watch.

"What?! You can talk!" she yelled, bouncing her back off of the house she was leaning on.

Urahara stood up from leaning against his door, "Oh Kurosaki-san…you're right on time. Good, good."

Ichigo stopped just in front of the opening, shocked to see Chad.

"Chad?! What are you doing here?"

"Rukia Kuchiki saved me once. I'm going too," Chad said.

"Huh…wait….what?!" was all Ichigo could muster out.

"Why are you complaining? It's more help for you," Sam said, getting up.

"What? They didn't tell you?" Urahara asked.

Then Ishida walked in behind Ichigo and stopped. He was wearing a weird white jumpsuit like thing with a blue cross going all of the way around it with a cape.

"Ishida?" They all said at once.

"I can't let it end with me losing to a soul reaper," he said.

"You make it sound like we are going to die out there or something," Sam said with a smartass tone.

"Well you did say that you needed my help. So I'll go," he said pushing his glasses up with his fingers.

"Now we're all here!" Orihime cried.

"Inoue?" Ichigo asked.

"Pleased to be working with you," she said as she bowed to him.

"Huh? Wai…hold on, wha-wha-what?" Ichigo stuttered as he looked at all of them. "What is with all of this?"

"He's pretty slow isn't he," Yoruichi said as it strolled in. Sam remembered when Urahara first introduced them. She hates cats, so you all can imagine how well that went. "Boy! You can't say you haven't noticed the bubbling of power within these individuals. While you were training to regain your soul reaper powers…they were each training on their own as well. Stop with the questions and bow your head and thank them. "

"A…A cat just talked!" He screamed and put his hands on his head.

"Okay, okay enough of that. It's not good to stand around talking outside…so let's just go inside first," Kisuke motioned for them to go inside. They all went inside and followed him down into his own giant training grounds.

"W-Wow! Such a huge space under the store, it's so cool! It's like your own secret base!" Orihime said as she admired the rocks.

"Wait a minute…why didn't you just let me fly down here instead of outside?! I got jipped!" Sam shouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Maybe you have to actually possess this thing called talent to come down here," Ichigo said.

Sam punched him in the gut. "You don't need talent for that," she said smirking.

"Daiten-san…it's not good to hurt him if we are going to be fighting soon," Orihime said shyly.

"She couldn't hurt me even if she tried," Ichigo said holding his stomach.

"Yeah don't make me," she said, fake lunging at him.

"Okay okay don't make me separate you two. Now, I need your attention. Here we go," He snapped his fingers and a giant white square appeared. "Alright, this is the gate that leads to the soul society. It's called the Senkai-Gate. Ready? Please, listen closely. But first," He hit Ichigo with the end of his cane, forcing his soul reaper form out.

"Dammit, tell me when your gonna do that!" Ichigo yelled.

Sam sighed and picked at her nails as everyone started talking about how he did that and arguing with each other.

"This gate can only be open for four minutes tops," Kisuke said, covering his mouth with his fan.

Immediately, everyone stopped arguing and looked at him stunned.

"What? Can we even make it in that time?" Ichigo asked.

"Normally it's possible."

"Huuuuh?!"

"This is an unreasonable endeavor to begin with…the most we can stretch it is four minutes. If you can't reach the other side in that time…you kids will be permanently imprisoned in the space between the Soul Society and the real world."

"I will be your guide," Yoruichi said. "Move forward and that alone." Then it looked at Ichigo. "You understand don't you, boy? If you lose, you'll never be able to return here."

"All I have to do is win right?"

"Exactly."

Then it looked at me. "Sam."

She looked up from picking at her nail polish.

"Remember, _you_ deserted _them_. So don't burst in there, trying to pick up where you left off. You must remember your place."

Sam nodded, though she was thinking of doing exactly that. They weren't equipped to kill her there, so what's the worst that could happen?

"Deserted? What do you mean deserted?" Ichigo asked, pointing at her.

"Don't worry about it," Sam said, walking past them and up to the gate.

Kisuke and Tessai were on either side of the gate. Suddenly the gate glowed with a bright blue hue.

"Everyone ready?" he asked. "Please jump in simultaneously as it opens."

"Yeah," Ichigo said impatient. "Let's go!" he shouted as the blue hue turned to a light and engulfed them.

Kisuke touched the portal and watched it scorch his hand. It withdrew it and clenched his fist. "It's up to you…Ichigo Kurosaki."

They were running through something that looked like the inside of Muk and booking it away from the cleaner. It wasn't some giant Mexican if that's what you're thinking. It's more of a giant train that looks like it's covered in mud.

"The Capturing Thrust! It only comes once every seven days-why now?! Run!" Yoruichi shouted.

"No I'm just gonna skip," Sam said sarcastically.

"Hurry! Its frighteningly fast! Just a little further! We're almost to the exit!"

A bright light shone in front of them.

"It's no use! We're not gonna make it!" Ishida cried as the cleaner closed up on them.

Orihime slowed down and gripped her hair pins. "Hinagiku! Baigon! Lily! Sacred Tri-link shield! I reject!" She shouted as an orange triangle formed in front of her and blocked the cleaner. It created a massive explosion big enough to boost them out of the cinkaimone.

They were shot into the ground. Dust and dirt sprayed everywhere. Sam, just then remembering that she had wings, shot them out and landed gracefully on her feet while the rest of the group smashed into the ground.

"Is everyone alright?" Orihime asked, looking around.

Ichigo was flat on his back, except for his legs that were in a position that no man should ever be able to go in.

"Wow! Kurosaki-kun! Your landing pose is so artistic!" Orihime said clapping.

"I wouldn't call that artistic," Sam said, walking over and assessing his pose. "That looks like someone just lost their cahones."

"Both of you shut up," he said as he tried to get up.

"Geez," Ishida said as he got up and grabbed his head. "That was a hell of a ride." He looked on his back and noticed his cape was torn. "I didn't think I'd have to use this so soon." He added as he pulled out another cape from inside his jacket pocket.

"That freak," Ichigo said as he and Chad stared at him in embarrassment for being seen with him.

"It's good that no one seems to be hurt," Orihime said happily.

"Good…my tail!" Yoruichi shouted as it head butted Orihime.

"Oww! Orihime said, gripping her head in the place where Yoruichi nailed it.

"Didn't you listen to what I just said? It turned out fine because it was the shield that touched the Thrust! If one of your flowers touched it, you would have lost your life!"

"I-I'm sorry," Orihime stammered.

"Come on, you don't have to be so pissed. In the end, its thanks to Orihime that we are all still alive," Ichigo defended.

"Yeah," Sam said, patting her head. "And besides, you have nine lives don't ya?"

"You don't seem to understand the gravity of the situation."

The dust cleared and Sam realized where they were; in one of the Rukon districts.

"So this is the Soul Society." Ishida said.

"Yes. This here is called the Rukon District. It's where most of the souls live. It surrounds the outside of where the soul reapers live. It's one of the poorest most liberated places."

"You couldn't tell by looking at it," Ichigo said looking around.

"Pftt. I can," Sam said as she brushed dirt off of my butt from the bucket she was sitting on.

"Hey. What's that over there? The streets are different…" Ichigo said as he started walking toward a large building. The streets over there looked like they were made of silver, the way the sunlight shone off of them. It had a massive door and was surrounded by huge walls like a castle. The roof was covered with orange tile.

"Oh, that's-"

"I got it! That's whatever it's called where the soul reapers live!" Ichigo shouted as he started running toward it. "Alright!"

"You fool! Don't approach the place so recklessly!" Yoruichi shouted. "You'll die!"

"Huh?" Ichigo said as he was turning around. Before he could even take a step onto the silver streets a giant brown gate fell before him. It went all around the Seretei. The force of the gate caused another wave of dust to overwhelm us and almost push us back.

"It's been a long time…since someone has tried to come through the Gate of Pure Souls without a pass." The voice came from a huge man. And I mean huge. Like as big as the gate huge. His kimono was cut in half on the top portion, exposing his man-breast. He had armor on his exposed arm. He had a beard that was separated into pig-tails and was wearing a fez. Not gonna lie, his face looked like a monkey. "Long time since I've had a visitor. I'll take care of you…little boy."

"Did anyone else think he sounded like a pedophile right there?" Sam looked around the group but no one answered. "Nope. Alright. Okay."

He smiled down at Ichigo and brought down a sword that looked like a curved jackhammer down onto the ground in front of him. As if there wasn't enough dirt in their faces that day, another wave came. Sam ducked behind Chad and used him as a shield.

The giant laughed and said "Now, come at me any way you'd like, little boy!"

"Okay now someone had to pick up on it that time," Sam looked around the group and frowned. "I need new friends."

"He's huge!" Ishida said, shocked. "What is he? He's passed the limits of human size…who the hell is he?"

"His name is Jidanbou. He is one of the heroes chosen from all of the Soul Society…and the guardsman for one of the four Great Pure Spirit Gates, a.k.a. the Gate of the White Way," Yoruichi explained.

"Guardsmen…so basically in order to enter we have no choice but to defeat him," Ishida concluded.

"Yes. But it's not such a simple feat. After all, it's been three hundred years since he's taken this mission… and not once has the Gate of the White Way ever been breached. He possessed a Herculean strength worthy of legend."

"How can he fight someone like that…"

"It's a chance to show off our intellect. For now, we shall all formulate a plan together. Hey Ichigo…"Yoruichi was cut off when it screamed when it saw Chad and Orihime and Sam running over there. "H-Hey! Sado! Sam! Orihime! Come back, you three!"

They were closing in, but before they could reach Ichigo, the monster brought down his hammer once more. This time, he grinded it into the ground, making the Earth form a shield-like barrier around him and Ichigo so they couldn't interfere.

"What the hell was that?" Ishida said. "That's insane!"

"You three have bad manners. I bet you're from the country. Listen up! In the city we have these things called "rules". Number one, when you come in from outside, wash your hands. Number two, don't eat things that fall on the floor-"

"Whoa whoa whoa slow down there champ," Sam said, writing fake notes on her hand. "Can you spell that for me?"

He looked at her with narrowed his eyes. "Rule number three, when you duel, come one at a time. My first opponent is the boy with hair like colored rock candy." Sam covered her mouth from laughing. "And then you're next blondie," he said as he pointed his hammer at her.

"Inoue, when I see an opportunity, I'm going to open a hole in this stone wall. At that moment, send Tsubaki through it toward that big guy." Chad said.

"Excuse me? Do you know who you're talking to?" Sam pushed them aside and pointed to herself. "You're talking to a girl with an affinity for all five elements," she turned around and pointed her hands out and together at the stone wall. "Including earth," she closed my eyes and tried to concentrate when she was interrupted.

"What's that? You still mumbling stuff?" the giant said as he turned around.

"He has really good hearing," Orihime said with Chad agreeing.

"Hey! Chad! Inoue! Sam! Would all of you guys just keep still and stay right there?" Ichigo called from inside the barrier.

"What? What are you talking about?" Orihime asked.

"It's okay, it's okay. Just wait and don't worry."

"No! I refuse!" Ishida shouted as he ran up to the group. "Our time is limited! Right now instead of you fighting alone we should be fighting toge-"he was cut off as Sam's hand went around his mouth to shut him up.

"I got it covered over here Ichigo! Let the fighting begin!" she shouted. Ishida mumbled under my hand and tried to push it off. "Just let him be!" she yelled into his ear. "Have some confidence in him. The kid turned himself from a human, to a hollow, and then to a soul reaper for Christ sake."

He stopped and she released her hand. He pushed his glasses back up with two fingers and stood back.

"You guys should back up too. God knows what's gonna happen behind that barrier," Ishida said and they followed his advice.

"Good luck, Kurosaki-kun" Orihime said.

* * *

**If anyone wants to know, those songs were Conquistador by Thirty Seconds to Mars, Without You by Ashes Remain, and Save Yourself by My Darkest Days.**

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, Fallen by Lauren Kate, and Sam by me :]**

**R&R Please!**


	11. Chapter 11

"He's got two axes!" Ishida shouted.

Jidanbou brought them down on Ichigo, confident that he wouldn't make it.

"Sorry. But I'm going to break those axes," he said. Ichigo swung his sword, breaking the axes into pieces like they were butter. The force created yet another explosion of debris, except this time it was chunks of Jidanbou's axe. Orihime instinctively put up her shield and protected them from the flying debris. Jidanbou flew back on his butt and hit the door of the gate. The explosion had knocked down the rock barrier. Ichigo stood with his sword still posed from slashing the axes.

Jidanbou put his hands behind him to give him leverage. "Wh-What the hell…"

"Damn Kurosaki…" Sam said, smiling and shaking her head (haha that rhymed).

"What? That guy just…flew through the air…" Ishida said stunned.

Jidanbou rocked back and used his momentum to jump onto his feet. "Whoa, that was close. I got distracted and slipped and let myself fall on my can. Huh? What's with that look on your face? Oh, I bet you think you tossed me through the air." He laughed. "What're you talking about. There ain't no way I'm getting tossed through the air. Geez, that's why country hicks're such a hassle." He lifted up what was left of his axe, "Just you wait. I'll get you wit' my axes again." It was then that he realized that he had no axes left. Sweat started to form above his brow and trickle down his face. His eyes widened and his hands shook. "My axes…"

Yoruichi jumped on a nearby rock. "Hmm. So Jidanbou's axes shattered from just one attack."

"What?! Those absurdly huge axes?" Ishida said confused.

Jidanbou stood silent, staring at the hilts of his axes.

"Hey…say something." Ichigo said, heaving his sword onto his shoulder.

"My…axes!" Tears formed in the corners of his eyes and started to pour down his face.

"What?" said Ichigo.

Jidanbou began to throw a temper tantrum and pound on the ground. "They're broken. They're all broken! My axes are broken!"

"You're kidding right?" Sam said.

"Now he's crying…what's with him?" Ishida asked.

"U-Uh…like…I'm sorry…for breakin' your axes." Ichigo said uncomfortably. "I really shouldn't have broken both of them. Right?"

"You're…you're such a good guy! You and me are enemies, but you still worry about a loser like me. So big!" He said, grabbing Ichigo's shoulders like he was going to pull him in for a hug. "What a big-hearted man you are!"

"Well…actually…seeing someone cry so much in front of me, I couldn't not comfort them…" Ichigo said.

"Seriously. You've gotta be shitting me. I've got bigger balls than this guy," Sam said pointing to him with her thumb.

"And in comparison, what did I do?" Jidanbou stood up. "I sobbed like a baby just cause my axes broke. I'm a disgrace to all men."

"Well there's no doubt there," she muttered under her breath.

"It's a defeat. It's a total defeat! As a warrior and as a man I lost to you! It's three hundred years since I became the guardsman of the Gate of the White Way. I never even lost once. You're the first man I've lost to." He wiped his tears with his hand and stood up straight with pride. "Enter. Jidanbou gives you permission to pass through the Gate of the White Way."

"Y-Yeah!" Ichigo said, smiling.

"See. I told you Ichigo could to it," Sam said to Ishida, sticking her tongue out at him.

"So Ichigo's your name eh?" Jidanbou said as he put his hand on the giant gate. "I don't know why you're entering this gate but…inside is nothing but strong guys."

"I know," Ichigo said smiling cockily.

"Okay. As long as you know. I'll open the gate now so get outta the way." He positioned his fingers under the large door like one of those weight lifters. "Now don't you turn tail. I'm gonna lift it all at once." We could hear him grumbling as slowly the gate lifted. Finally, he lifted the door over his head with brute strength.

"Amazing," Ichigo said.

"That thing could actually be lifted?" Orihime said.

Ichigo ran over to his side, noticing his unusually stiff posture. "What's wrong? Why don't you say anything? Somethin happen?"

Jidanbou's face had terror written all over it.

A man in a black and white shihakusho and white captains haori walked toward us. He had blue/grey/white hair and noticeably small, slitted eyes. Sam had to blink a few times to get her senses to fully understand who it was.

Gin Ichimaru. Her former lieutenant.

"Who's that?" Ichigo asked.

"Gin!" Sam said, running up next to Ichigo.

"You know him?" he asked as he looked at her, shocked and confused.

"3rd squad captain…Gin Ichimaru," Jidanbou mustered.

Gin smiled and tilted his head at them, "Hey, that ain't right."

Suddenly, a white light passed in front of Jidanbou's eyes. Blood squirted from his right arm, making him grimace and lose hold on the door for a moment, until his other arm grabbed it before it could fall on top of him. His injured arm dangled at his side, useless.

"Jidanbou!" Ichigo shouted.

Gin stood with his arm covering his sword, like he was about to strike again. "That ain't right. The gatekeeper ain't there to _open_ the gate."

Jidanbou struggled under the weight of the gate. Beads of sweat formed on his face and his lip quivered under the struggle.

_We were careless. We never thought someone like him would come this far out,_ Yoruichi thought. _Even if the kids have become stronger, a squad captain class opponent is beyond their imagination. Fighting him right now…is a worst case scenario that must be avoided!_

"I lost!" Jidanbou said as he tried to explain himself. "A defeated gatekeeper opening the gate…makes perfect sense!"

"What you talking bout?" Gin asked as he approached. "A defeated gatekeeper don't open no gate. When a gatekeeper's defeated…it means death." He stopped in front of Jidanbou and smiled.

Ichigo charged at him and swung his sword. Gin easily blocked it and they both were pushed backwards.

"Ichigo! Don't! He'll kill you for sure!" Sam yelled as she gripped the side of the wall.

He pointed his sword at Gin and shouted in anger "What the hell're you doing, you sonofabitch? Don't you come out afterward and expect to give orders you fox-faced bastard! Any piece of shit that attacks an unarmed man without a second thought…is mine to kill."

Gin chuckled. "What a funny kid. Ain't you scared o' me?"

"Not one bit!" He shouted.

"Hey! Quit that, Ichigo! We have to retreat for the moment!" Yoruichi yelled as it walked underneath Sam's legs.

_Ichigo. I see. So he's the one,_ Gin thought. He looked over at Sam and Yoruichi trying to knock some sense into Ichigo. _And she's here. Interesting._

"Huh?! What for?! The fight's just starting! I can't let this fool think he can beat me!"

"But he will right now you stupid idiot!" Sam screamed.

"Don't worry! I'll end it in one sec-"

"You're Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo turned around to face him again. "You know about me?"

"Oh, so it really is you," Gin grinned and turned around and started to walk away.

"H-H-Hey! Where are you going? Hey, wait!"

"Then all the more reason I can't let you through here," he stopped and took out his sword and held it out.

"Why'd you go so far away? You gonna throw that wakizashi?" Ichigo asked.

He turned his head slightly. "This ain't a wakizashi. This here's my zanpakuto." He turned around quickly and faced them, standing with his zanpakuto close to his ear and pointing at Ichigo. "Shoot him dead, Shinsou."

It exploded with a white light and headed towards Ichigo. Holding his sword up and deflecting it, the light pushed him with incredible force into Jidanbou and back further another twenty feet.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime shouted as her and Chad ran towards him.

Ishida and Sam stood by the gate with their mouths open.

"Oh no! The gate!" Yoruichi shouted as the gate took its decent back down.

Gin walked back up to the gate and crouched as it fell waving at them, "Bye-bye!"

The gate smashed back onto the ground and sent dust flying everywhere.

"Kurosaki-kun! Are you alright?" Orihime asked as she knelt down by him.

"Ow! GOD oww!" Ichigo said, rubbing his head.

"Kurosaki!" Ishida said.

"The gate!" He said looking at it. "Damn."

"I see you're alright," Yoruichi said as it walked up with me closely behind it.

"Sorry…I let the gate close," he said, sitting on his butt with one leg up and bent with his arm on it.

"Forget it. With him, Gin Ichimaru, as your opponent it couldn't be helped. Just be glad you're not injured."

Ichigo clenched his fist and stood up. He grabbed his zanpakuto, which was lodged into a crack in the ground.

"Inoue," he said turning his head around to look at her, "help me patch this guy up."

"Okay."

He looked further down and noticed the people of the Rukon district start to cluster around each other and stare at them.

"What's with them?" Ichigo asked. "Were they hiding until now?"

"Well yeah. I'd hide from your ugly face too," Sam said. Ichigo pulled back his fist like he was going to punch her but was interrupted by Yoruichi.

"They were afraid of us. Souls that come to the soul society improperly, without the guidance of death gods, are called Ryoka. They are believed to be the source of all sorts of disasters."

"They think we're enemies?" Ichigo said.

They inched closer to them and they all tensed up.

"Please wait," an old man came out of the group and bowed to them. "I am the chief of the rukon district. I was watching the entire incident. As Jidanbou's saviors, I'd like to welcome all of you."

"There're a lot of arrogant, annoying soul reapers, but…Jidanbou-san was from the Rukon district," the man explained. "He always treated us kindly."

Orihime had Jidanbou's arm layed out flat, with the help of Chad of course. She was checking out how deep his wound was.

"You went against Gin Ichimaru to protect Jidanbou-san," a man in the crowd said to Ichigo. "You must be a good person."

Ichigo shrugged and scratched his cheek.

"Still, that wound is severe."

Orihime put her hands on her hips, "Alright! Rest assured, I'll heal Jidanbou's wound!"

Ohh's and Ahh's echoed around the crowd.

Ichigo gasped. "Inoue, you…can heal it?"

"Yeah. Leave it to me," Orihime said putting her hand on her chest. "Shun'ou, Ayame. Sacred Dual Return Shield! I reject!" An orange dome appeared over Jidanbou's arm. Slowly, the blood seeping from his wound began to stop.

"Hey…Inoue. That's pretty cool. When did you get a power like that?"

While Orihime healed Jidanbou, everyone decided to take a stroll around the Rukon district. Remembering what she had learned about them when she attended the academy, she unfurled her wings and took off. Renji had told her that the worst districts are farther in the back, and that's where he and Rukia were from.

From her ariel view, she could immediately tell why it was called the slums. Instead of the nice buildings like the ones in the Seretei, there were shacks and sheds. On many of them, shredded rags were used as doors and roofs. Most of the area was like a desert, dried up and withered.

Sam tucked her wings in and landed in what she assumed was somewhere in District 70. The people here seemed unaffected by her. Even when she landed, they just moved out of her way and carried on with their business. The only comments made about her were about her clothes. She wore an army green jacket over a white tank top and dark shorts, with the same leather boots she wore the other night.

Sam chuckled to herself. _Yeah this probably looks really fucked up._

As she looked around, she started to feel a little depressed. The rags that they were wearing could hardly be called clothing. Elderly were slumped on the ground at every corner. Garbage littered the ground. Children stayed huddled together under the shaded huts.

"This place is disgusting. How could the Seretei leave their people in poverty like this?" Sam asked herself.

She walked farther and eventually the small village ended and turned into an open field. Well, technically there has to be actual growth for it to be a field, so it was mostly a barren desert. Kicking a small rock, Sam sighed and walked a few steps into the desert.

"Well, I guess their technically still human…and it's my job to protect humans so-" Sam lifted up her hand, letting the familiar green glow of her affinity take over her hand.

Green roots began to pop out of the cracks in the dirt, crawling on the ground to wrap around each other. With a simple flick of her wrist, Sam changed the direction of the roots so they crew in rows. As she worked her magic, people began to peek out behind the buildings in the village; gathering around to see what the strange winged girl was doing to their home.

By the time a crowd formed a little ways behind Sam, she had a full field of sprouting plants in front of her. Except for the giant space in the middle that split the field in two.

Sam pointed her hand towards the middle, and turned her wrist over as if she was scooping the air. As if some invisible giant gouged out all of the dirt, it all lifted high in the air, leaving behind a giant trench. Sam moved her hand to her side, the dirt following like it was being dragged. Then, she closed her fist, and all of the dirt dropped, sending dust flying everywhere.

Coughing, Sam waved her hand in front of her face, "Okay. Maybe not such a good idea." When she looked over at the pile, kids were already crawling on it and sliding down, laughing and glowing with joy.

Smiling and turning her attention back to her field, she put her hand up once more, this time glowing blue. Water began to seep through the cracks in the earth, watering the crops, while also filling in the trench.

Sam waited for the trench to fill, singing to herself, "Pour up, drank, head shot, drank, sit down, drank, stand up, drank, pass out, drank, wake up, drank, faded, drank, faded, drank." Once it was filled, she turned around, immediately stopping once she realized the crowd that had formed behind her. "Oh. Didn't know you guys were there."

They all stood in silence, staring at her.

"Ohkay, well. That's your own little farm for food and such," she turned around and pointed at the field. "And you can use that small river there to irrigate the crops and get drinking water. Okay?"

No one said anything. Didn't even nod.

"Okay well I'm gonna go now," Sam unfurled her wings and used them to shoot herself into the sky.

_Were they all weird like that? _

"Say what?! We're giving up on breaking through the gate?" Ichigo said, confused.

They were inside the home of the chief, surrounding a small fire with a pot above it.

"We're not giving up. The gate having been opened once, interior security will be tighter on the inside than ever before. So using the same tactic again is not a good idea," Yoruichi said.

"I agree," said Ishida.

"What about the other gates?" Chad asked.

"There would be no significant difference than this one," Yoruichi answered.

"Then what should we do?" Ichigo asked.

"If the gates are no good, that means we'll have to break in from somewhere other than the gates," Yoruichi explained.

"Well, I could have told you that," Sam said annoyed. She sat_ just_ in front of the fire with her legs crossed and her head on her hand, using her affinity to make the fire rise up and down.

"Elder-dono, do you know Shiba Kuukaku?" Yoruichi asked.

"Thought to myself shiba-shiba, Got my ass lookin' like a zebra," Sam sang.

Ichigo gave her a 'really?' look while the old man ignored her random lyrics, answering "Wh-What?"

"Apparently, Shiba likes to change residence at the drop of a hat. I can't figure where the fool is now," said Yoruichi.

"Shiba Kuukaku…" the old man said, clenching his fist. "Don't tell me you people intend to use that to get inside of the wall?"

"That?" Orihime said confused.

Ichigo turned his head to listen to something. "What's that sound?"

Everyone quieted down to listen when a man burst through the door. At the shock, they all jumped away from the fire and onto their feet. He was huge, tall and muscular- but not good looking. At all. He wore a bandanna and white kimono with a black coat with the sleeves cut off.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Ichigo shouted.

Behind the big guy, a boar with a big pink bow strolled in behind him.

"A boar? Why? How come there's a boar?" Ichigo yelled stepping back.

"Man oh man," the big guy said, brushing dirt off of his pants. "My Bonnie-chan threw me off again!" Then, he posed and said "Yo! Long time no see, old dude!"

"Ganju! What are you doing here? Go Away!" the old man shouted.

"What the heck? I visit you for the first time in ages and that's how you greet me? Your guests are shocked," he looked around at everyone and stopped at Ichigo, who was giving him a dirty look. "What's this? Why is there a piece of shit soul reaper in a place like this?"

"What?" Ichigo said.

"Don't what me? I asked why there's a piece of shit soul reaper in a place like this?!" He said, tapping Ichigo's face.

"Huh?"

"Huh?!" The man said, grabbing Ichigo's face. "Say something you dandelion head-" Ichigo punched the guy, sending him flying across the room.

"Mind your manners," Ichigo said.

"What the hell are you doing?" The man yelled grabbing his cheek, "You pickin' a fight huh?"

"That's my line!" Ichigo said, clenching his fist. "You bust in here and start getting on my case?! You boar-riding ape man!"

The two bickered back and forth to each other. Sam sat back down and started to stretch her legs, not about to watch another stupid 'tough guy Ichigo fight'.

"Oh no…we have to stop them…"Orihime said, covering her ears.

"Oh dear. I knew it would turn out like this," the old man said sipping his tea.

"This is no time to sip tea!" Ishida shouted. "Who the heck is that guy!"

It took a while, but Yoruichi finally got them to calm down, and they were sitting around the fire again.

"You bastards…you say you don't know me?" the man said.

"No, I don't," Ishida started.

"I don't know you," Orihime added.

"I dunno," Chad muttered.

"Don't even look at me," Sam said, trying to do a complicated stretch.

"I don't even wanna know," Ichigo said sternly.

He smirked and said "No choice then, I'll tell ya. My name is Ganju!" He shouted as he pointed to himself energetically. "Self-proclaimed, The Deep Crimson Bullet of West Rukon! Self-proclaimed, Number-One-Want-To-Call-Him-My-Big-Brother of West Rukon for 14 years!" He added, flexing. "And finally, self-proclaimed Number-One-Soul-Reaper-Hater-of-West-Rukon!"

"They're all self-proclaimed!" the group shouted.

"Hmph. What a hopeless loser," Ichigo said brushing him off.

"What," Ganju said, getting angry.

"What," Ichigo said, glaring at him.

Ganju screamed and tackled Ichigo out the door and onto the ground outside. Orihime, Chad, and Ishida ran out to the door to go and help him but were blocked by Ganju's comrades.

"Whoa there! We won't let you get in Big Brothers way!" one said.

"If you just have to get involved then…"

"We'll take you on."

"Damn, what happened to all of yall's faces. You guys are ugly as fuck," Sam said, walking up behind them.

"Ugly?!" They screamed. "I'll have you know I get complimented daily on how voluminous my hair is!" One with an afro said. "And I get complimented on how juicy my lips are!"

"Complimented? You look like you have down-syndrome. You look like a black pedophile. And you look like a homo who's too big of a pussy to admit it," Sam said, shitting on them as she went down the line.

"Sam!" Ishida glared at me.

"Now's not the time to be making enemies, Samantha-kun," Orihime said timidly.

"You're not gonna get away with saying that you little bitch!" The black one shouted. He reached his hand out to grab her, but Sam moved, grabbing his arm and holding it while she punched it, breaking the bone clean in half. He screamed in pain and grabbed his arm. Sam pushed him into the blonde homo, knocking them both off of the porch. The fat guy came hopped in front of her, trying to punch her. But before he could even miss, Sam ducked and punched him in the dick. He groaned and grabbed it, falling to his knees, where she finished him off by round-housing him across the face. He was down for the count face-first into the ground. The blonde dude made a comeback and grabbed her arms and held them behind her back. Sam whipped her head back and head-butted him in the face. He grabbed his bloody nose and tried to punch her with the other hand. Deflecting it, she wrapped her arm around his and bent him down and held it behind his back. She finished him off by ramming his head into the wall of the building and watching his body fall limp.

"Damn Sam! Where did you learn to fight like that?" Ishida said as he looked at them crawling on the ground.

"You know what they say," Sam said as she walked back inside, "Practice makes perfect."

Ganju stood up and pointed at Ichigo laying on the ground. "Hurry and get your ass outta here! While I'm alive, I won't let a soul reaper set one foot in West Rukon-"

Ichigo kicked him in the face and sent him flying backwards. "Geez! I've had enough of you! If it's a fight you'll want then it's a fight I'm giving you!"

Ganju got up holding his nose. "Damn you…that's twice you've hit my beautiful face!"

"The second was a kick, dumbass!"

"Stop that Ichigo! Don't waste your energy on a meaningless fight!" Yoruichi yelled from the doorway.

"He's the one who picked the fight," Ichigo said. "If you wanna stop it, talk to him."

_Damn that fool for getting so heated over something stupid_, Yoruichi thought.

Ganju pulled out a sword from behind his back.

"Stop this Ganju! He's not a bad soul reaper!" the old man shouted from inside.

"Shut up! A soul reaper is a soul reaper. There's no good or bad about it."

Ganju charged at Ichigo and the two began to fight again. Just as the fight was getting good, a clock on the back of one of the guys went off. Ganju stopped.

"Hey, what time is it?" he shouted.

"Not a good time," one of the guys said, still in pain from the beating Sam gave them.

"Oh crap! Come on Bonnie-chan!" He shouted as his big boar with the bow came charging at him. It flipped him onto its back backwards, along with all of the other men, just in different directions, and ran off.

"Hold it! You're running away!" Ichigo yelled, pissed.

"The hell I am you dandelion! I'll get you!" He screamed as Bonnie ran off.

"I'll get you?" Ichigo said, looking confused. "What's up with all of the people here?"

Ichigo stood there pissed. Ishida patted his shoulder and said "That sucks. I don't know what to say…"

"Goddamnit! Who does he think he is?" Ichigo yelled.

"Hey! Get up already!" Ichigo stepped on Sam's butt repeatedly.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! I'm coming! Jeez, getting up this early is hard enough without you beating my butt," she said, getting up and stretching.

"We are leaving to go and meet this Shiba person," Ishida said.

"I wonder what he looks like," Orihime said touching her chin and thinking. "Maybe it's another cat!"

"Just because Yoruichi is a cat doesn't mean Shiba will be one too Orihime," Chad said.

"Actually, judging from his name he must be of the samurai type," Ishida said.

"No, more like a short and wise wizard type," Chad interrupted.

"Can we go now? Before I fall back asleep," Sam said yawning.

"Good your all here," Yoruichi said walking in from outside. "We must leave now. We have a lot of walking to do."

Everyone was walking through tall grass a far ways from the village when they finally made it. The dirt streets changed to long green grass.

"It looks like we've come a long way from the village," Ichigo said looking around. "Are you sure this is the right way? Hey!" Ichigo yelled to Ishida who kept walking ahead when they stopped.

"Quiet! According to the map the elder gave us, it's definitely around here," Ishida said whipping out a map from under his cape. "If you've got complaints, why don't you walk up in the front?"

"Well I'm not complaining, just…"

"Shiba Kuukaku-san must live out here to keep his identity a secret," Orihime interrupted.

"Sorry, but no," Yoruichi said. "It's just the fool's nature…to prefer places like this." Yoruichi began walking again. Sam hurried up behind her, _I'm gonna lose her in this tall grass!_ "Don't worry, that rolling stone may change addresses like changing underwear…but the house at least always looks the same." We started to follow it. "If I see it, I'll recognize it instantly." They walked a little in silence when Yoruichi stopped and said "Well, there it is."

"What?!"

"T-That's-"

"Whooaaa! That's cool!"

Ichigo, Ishida, and Orihime all imputed on the appearance of the home. It looked normal, except for the giant muscular arms that came out of the ground and held up a banner above the house. A giant chimney stood in the background.

"See? Instantly recognizable, no?" Yoruichi said. "Come on, let's go." Yoruichi started to walk down the same path which Orihime, Chad and Sam were already following. Ichigo and Ishida held back a little, still surprised at the look of the house.

"We're about to go in that sad excuse for a house?" Ishida said.

"I don't want anyone to see me going into that house!" Ichigo said.

"Oh come on you pussies!" Sam yelled.

"Shut up!" They both yelled back. Ichigo walked toward them and then turned around when he noticed Ishida wasn't behind him.

"Ishida! I understand you not wanting to go, but…hurry up!"

They almost made it to the entrance when two men stood up on top of the hands on the side of the house.

"HALT! Who are you infidels?"The one on the left said.

"What strange garb you wear. And I see one of you is a soul reaper!" The one on the right added.

They both jumped and landed a few steps in front of them.

"Suspicious strangers, I Koganehiko…" the one on the left started, "and I Shiroganehiko…" the one on the right continued, "shall not let you pass."

"Begone!" Koganehiko shouted.

"Or you will die right where you stand!" Shiroganehiko finished.

"More gatekeepers? Man the soul society is just full of hassles," said Ichigo.

Yoruichi stepped out from behind Ichigo's legs and waved. The men leaned forward to get a better look at who it was and then became ecstatic.

"Yoruichi-dono!"

Within seconds they pushed everyone inside and down the stairs.

"Downward stairs as soon as you enter? This house is one weird thing after another," Ichigo said as he walked down the steps.

"I wonder how you get to the upper floors," Orihime said.

They made it down the stairs and to a pair of doors like the ones in the village.

"Please wait here," they both said. Then, there was a tapping on the door behind them. "Yes master!" They listened through the door and then kneeled down and said "Yes, Kuukaku-san!" They opened the door and a women was sitting near the back of the room. She had long black, straight hair and bandages over her head, upper shoulder, and feet. They weren't being used as they were intended, but rather as a sort of fashion statement.

Yoruichi started to walk in the room when Kuukaku said "Yo. Long time no see, Yoruichi."

"Ku-Kuukaku's a…"Ichigo started, "women!" everyone finished, shocked and confused.

"No one said she was a man," Yoruichi said.

"What's with the kids?" Kuukaku asked.

Yoruichi sat down in the middle of the room. "Actually, Kuukaku, I've come today to ask a favor."

"You generally do when you come here," Kuukaku responded.

They started at each other for a moment. Sam started to rock back and forth on her heels in the awkward silence.

"Is it trouble?" Kuukaku asked.

"Probably."

Kuukaku smirked, "Long time since we've talked like this too. Okay. Let's hear it. I love trouble."

They walked in the room and sat while Yoruichi explained the situation to Kuukaku.

"I see. I think I get the situation." She took a hit from the old pipe she was smoking. "A'right. I accept."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And if Urahara's got his teeth in this too, I couldn't say no if I wanted to." She got up. "One thing though. I trust you, but…that doesn't mean I trust those kids. Among other things, as insurance, I'm gonna stick one of my minions with you."

"Minion?" Ichigo asked.

"Yah. Well, I call him a minion, but it's my little brother. He's still a useless brat, though." She walked over to the doors of what looked like a closet. "Hey, are you ready?"

"U-uh huh, wait a sec," he said from behind the door.

"I'm opening it! Be on your best behavior."

"Gotcha."

She opened the door and a man was sitting behind it with his head bowed. He wore a white bandanna over his hair and a yellow kimono. "A pleasure to meet you. I am called Ganju Shiba." He lifted his head and smiled "Please think of me if you need anything." There was an awkward silence when they all stared; him at them and them at him. It was the same crazy guy from last night.

"AHHHHHH!" Ichigo and Ganju pointed at each other and screamed.

"What, you two know each other?" Kuukaku asked looking back and forth between them.

Then the two erupted into fighting again. They both went for a solid punch in the face and they both ended up getting hit. They stumbled backwards and then Ichigo grabbed Ganju's head and threw him through the closed doors, completely destroying them. Then he charged at him, only to have Ganju quickly recover and roundhouse Ichigo in the face. Ichigo flipped and rolled across the room in front of everyone. Ganju grabbed him by his feet and dragged him across the floor and then proceeded to kick him repeatedly in the balls. Everyone all flinched at the sight happening in front of them. Kuukaku acted indifferent about what was happening, until they broke the pipe she was smoking out of.

"You bastards!" Kuukaku screamed. Fire started to form in her fist and she slammed it against the floor, sending a wall of flame spreading across the room. Everyone booked it out of the room and up the stairs before the flame could roast them like it did the rest of her house. They all stood outside in the fresh air, still recovering from the run.

"That was a little drastic to just stop the fight…" Ishida said.

"I think I understand why she moves so often," said Chad.

"What the hell were you two thinking?" Kuukaku yelled at Ichigo and Ganju as they layed on the floor scorched. "You start beatin' on each other the second you meet! That's not safe!" She stepped on the back of Ganju's head. "You messed the house up! Look! Look!"

"But sis…"

"Don't talk!" She looked in our direction as we looked around at what was left of the wall. "You got somethin' to say?!"

"No ma'm!" They all said, terrified.

She walked over to Ichigo and lifted him up by his hair. "Look shithead! This is my house. If you've got a problem with the way I do things then get the hell out."

"I-I'm very sorry," Ichigo said, not knowing how to answer.

"Ok. As long as you understand," she let go of his head and walked away. "Alright now shutup and follow me."

They followed her down a brightly lit hallway and stopped in front of a door that looked so heavy-duty that it could have been in a bank. Ganju opened it and revealed a dark room with what resembled the chimney outside.

"What the heck is that?" Ichigo asked.

"This is what we are gonna use to get you guys into the court," answered Kuukaku. "From the sky that is."

"They sky?" Ishida and Ichigo said flabbergasted.

"Shit, if we're coming from the sky why don't I just fly in?" Sam said.

"Even for you, going in there by yourself would be suicide," Yoruichi countered.

"Mhmm. My name is Kuukaku Shiba, Rukon's number one fireworks maker!"

"Fireworks?" Ichigo said confused.

"That's right. Koganehiko, Shiroganehiko…raise it up!"

The floor started to rumble beneath their feet.

"What?!"

"What the heck's going on?"

"Huh?"

"The floor is…rising…"

A bright light broke through the ceiling as it opened.

"The ceiling is opening…is this for real?" Ichigo said.

Before they knew it, they were outside. It was as if they were pulled up from underground.

"Wet your pants kiddies? This is my own personal giant fireworks platform…"

"The Kuukaku Cannon!" interrupted Ganju.

She kicked him and he mumbled an apology. "Speechless huh?"

"How can you joke at a time like this?" Ishida asked. "I don't know if you're a fireworks maker or what, but shooting us up with that thing is insa-"He was interrupted by a blue ball that hit him in the face and bounced into Sam's hands.

"What's this" she asked, turning it over.

"It's a spirit orb. Try touchin' your palm to it and puttin' in some spirit power," Kuukaku said.

Ichigo grabbed it from me and held it in his hands. "Like this?" He began to squeeze the orb and struggle. "How do you put in spirit power?"

"Huh?! What are you talkin' about? You go like this," a bright blue ball appeared in her hand. "If you're a soul reaper, you can use spirit energy, right?"

"Well…" Yoruichi answered. "As I told you earlier he suddenly became a soul reaper. So he can't use spirit energy at all."

"Say what? Like this?" Ichigo kept turning the ball around in his hands.

"Tch. Freakin' useless. Ganju. Show him how."

They followed him back downstairs and he taught everyone all how to put their spiritual pressure into the ball; all of them except for Ichigo that is. He didn't get it until 3 in the morning when he nearly blew up the whole house with his explosive spiritual pressure. After a good beating by Kuukaku they went to bed for the rest of the night. Tomorrow, they were going into the soul society.

They woke up the next morning and walked back into the room they trained in. Ichigo was still passed out on the floor, snoring up a storm. Sam yawned and stretched while she waited for everyone to come inside.

"You kids have a seat here," Yoruichi said as it sat down in front of Ichigo's sleeping body. "Ichigo may be sleeping but we have no time. I will tell you the plan for when we break into the Seretei. Now, fi-"Yoruichi was cut off when Ichigo grabbed its tail. It let out a piercing scream and tried to run away but Ichigo's grip wouldn't loosen. It took Sam a solid ten minutes before she could break his death grip and another ten minutes waiting for Yoruichi to calm down. Sam picked at the split ends in her hair while Yoruichi explained the plan. She had her own plans to worry about.

Once again, they waited in the cannon room for Ichigo to finally get up.

"Damn, how much longer is that ginger gonna sleep for?" Sam asked, annoyed. "We'll never get our chance if he sleeps another day away." She punched and kicked the air, getting ready for the hell that was about to break lose.

"I'll go and wake him up," Ishida said and walked away.

Yoruichi sighed on the pole it was sitting on. Orihime paced back and forth in anxiousness. Chad as usual was silent. After a little while, Ishida walked in with Ichigo.

"Alright, you're all here," Yoruichi said.

"Yeah. Yoruichi-san, your tail looks like one of those really bendy toothbrushes," Ichigo said, pointing at it. Everyone was shocked at his comment.

"Oh jeez here we go," Sam said.

Yoruichi tensed and glared at Ichigo. "Do you have a problem with it?"

In terror of what might happen to him if he said otherwise, Ichigo said, "N-No, as usual, it's a beautiful tail."

"Don't you remember? You're the one who did it?" Ishida whispered in his ear.

"Huh? Me?"

"It took all four of us just to detach you."

"My tail…my beautiful tail," Yoruichi sobbed. Sam walked up to it, trying to decide if she should pat its back or just pet it.

"It'd be wise not to mention it again," Ishida added.

"Y-Yeah," Ichigo muttered.

"Alright you little monsters we're wasting precious daylight!" Kuukaku shouted.

"Yeah it's nighttime," Sam said, looking at her strangely.

"If you don't keep your smartass mouth shut then you'll never see it again," she said as she glared at her. Flames began to form in her hands.

"Oh I'll take that bet," Sam returned the glare as flames started to dance around her fingertips.

"Wahh! Don't start fighting now! You just said we need to hurry up right?! We'll waste more time fighting!" Orihime shouted as she ran in between them.

"Fine," Kuukaku withdrew her flames and walked over to the cannon. "But when you come back your ass is mine." She created a black hole in the cannon and looked at us, "Get in."

They all climbed into the cannon and made a circle.

"Daylight will break soon," Kuukaku shouted outside the cannon as she prepared for launch. "That'll be the signal to start the launch procedure."

"Listen. Once we get into the court, don't separate no matter what. If we encounter a captain, run away without a moment's hesitation. Our objective is Rukia's retrieval and that's all," Yoruichi explained. "You _must_ under no circumstances, take unnecessary risks!" Kuukaku started shouting from outside. "It's begun! Pour all of your spirit energy!"

They all placed their hands on the cannonball and focused. A blue light shone and then turned into a light blue bubble surrounding them. Kuukaku's flames cracked outside the cannon, and sound of them seemed to strengthen Sam, making her amount of spirit energy going into the ball increase. In a split second, they were launched into the air. Sam felt her stomach drop like it does when she takes flight, making her frown slightly. They all looked down at the world below them as they flew through the air.

"Ahh! This is so cool!" Orihime said, feeling the little kid inside her jump up and down.

"There wasn't as much impact as I thought there'd be," Ichigo said disappointed.

"Fool, just you wait," Ganju said.

The bubble seemed to halt for a moment and change directions. It sped up quickly like an arrow. Everyone let out a scream of shock at the sudden change- everyone except for Ganju that is. He whipped out a long script of incantations.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked.

"It's the continuation spell. The spell Kuukaku did is a two part chant. I'll put it in easy terms for you-if you want to break in there safely, don't disturb me!" Ganju shouted.

"O-Okay!" Ichigo said.

"There's something I need to tell the rest of you too. In order to break into the court, we need to stabilize this cannonball. We have to regulate everyone's spirit energy level uniformly. So here's the deal. While you're touching this, you can feel each other's emission levels. I need each of you to regulate yourself to match the others."

They all nodded.

"If we mess this up, it's all over. I'm countin' on you."

"I understand," Ichigo said.

"Aye-aye," Orihime said.

"Alright then, lets' balance this motherfucker," Sam said, turning her attention back to the ball.

Ganju began the continuation spell, while the rest of them tried to focus on balancing their spirit energy.

"Kurosaki-kun, that's a bit too much," Orihime said, squinting her eye.

"O-Oh, really? S-Sorry," Ichigo said. He took a deep breath and concentrated.

"Kurosaki, lower it some more!" Ishida said.

"I-I know!" Ichigo said frustrated. "I've already decreased it a lot!"

"Ichigo…" Chad began.

"I said I know!" He yelled.

"Now would be a good time to get your head outta your ass Ichigo," Sam said, struggling to balance her own spirit energy.

"Just give me a second, damnit!" Ichigo yelled.

"Goddamnit!" Ganju yelled. "You made me read the same line twice!"

"What the hell?! That's my fault too!" Ichigo yelled back.

"I lost my concentration because you were yellin' and screamin, dumbass!"

They butted heads and made growl-like sounds at each other.

"Ichigo! Ganju! Stop that! This isn't the time for that!" Orihime pleaded.

"She's right! Quit it!" Ishida shouted. "I said quit it!"

"Both of you stop!" Orihime yelled.

"Hey, look outside," said Chad. Everyone turned and saw the Seretei quickly approaching.

"It's the Seretei!" Ganju said.

Sam tensed her hands around the ball. They were closing in at an incredible speed.

"We're going to hit the barrier!" Ichigo shouted.

"No choice now! Everyone pour in all of your spirit energy!" Yoruichi yelled.

Everyone's face strained as they released all of their spirit energy. The ball struck the barrier and sent ripples going all the way down. The barrier and the ball's collision created electrical sparks and lightning-like bolts. The ball shook and vibrated as it battled the barrier.

"Go through, damnit!" Ichigo yelled.

They ball seemed to obey and pushed its way through but exploded immediately after entry. Everyone floated in silence, shocked and speechless about what just happened.

"Fuck yeah we made it!" Sam said, throwing her arms into the air. Then, realizing that she was floating in the air instead of falling, she flung out her wings.

"How is this happening?" Ichigo asked. "It's good that we got through the shield but why aren't we falling to the ground?"

"Stay together! Right now, the cannonball has hit the shield and is dissolving, and they're only momentarily intertwined," ordered Yoruichi. "Soon it will begin to whirl, then burst and be destroyed."

"Oh, I guess I should put the girls away now," Sam said, tucking her wings back in.

"Girls?" Ishida asked.

"Well I've gotta call something girls since I'm lacking them," Sam said as she frowned and poked her chest.

"I wish I never asked," Ishida shook his head.

"If we're separated at that moment, the shockwave will send us flying in all directions!" Right after Yoruichi yelled that, everyone began to whirl in circles. Everyone shared looks of shock and confusion on their face as they tried to control their spinning bodies. Sam couldn't help but laugh and flail her arms as her body was flown everywhere.

"Damnit! I ain't gonna fly away!" Ganju yelled as he swam toward Ichigo. He latched onto Ichigo and the two argued as Ichigo pushed at him to get away.

"That's enough of that you two!" yelled Ishida.

"Everyone! Grab the person closest to you!" yelled Yoruichi. "Don't let go no matter what!"

"Damnit!" Ichigo yelled as he realized that he was being forced with Ganju.

Chad grabbed Sam and Orihime and put them over his shoulders. He reached for Ishida who was floating away but Ishida was taken by the invincible currents just before he could grip his hand. The currents continued to throw Ishida out of the ball.

"Ishida!" They all shouted.

"Chad! Throw me out to him!" Sam yelled as she looked at him.

"What?! But-"Chad protested.

"Just do it! We don't have time to debate!" Chad tilted his arm back and then threw her in the direction Ishida went.

When she burst out of the bubble, Ishida was in arms reach. She grabbed him and using her momentum, switched places with him while simultaneously throwing him back into Orihime's arms inside the ball. Ishida didn't even get a chance to say her name before he was inside. Sam breathed a sigh of relief before she felt gravity take over and her body start to fall.

"Samantha-kun!" Ishida and Orihime shouted.

"Sam!" Ichigo shouted. His face cringed as he imagined what her landing might look like.

"Don't worry. Sam was going to leave us anyway, this is better for her. Besides, she knows her way around the Seretei. And she can fly. If we want anyone down there, her or Chad would be the best." Yoruichi assured him from his shoulder. "More importantly, if you want to see her down there then you have to first think about your safety!"

Ichigo let it sink in and then yelled "Dammit!" and reached for Orihime.

"Kurosaki-kun!" She yelled as she reached back. They were inches from each other when the final explosion happened, sending them in different directions.

Sam flapped her wings as she searched for the right squad. Finally, she landed in the deserted barracks of squad twelve.

"Well there goes the idea of sneaking around unnoticed." She tucked her wings in, looking around to see if anyone saw her. "Thank god they don't use guns or that could've gotten messy."

_Let's see, if I'm by squad twelve, then that means the library is…_

After what felt like ages, she stopped and looked around and finally saw her destination. "Here," she smiled. The library was a few meters away. Sam started running again when she was blocked by a small squad.

"Well, well, well. Aren't we lucky!" a fat one said as he walked forward. "One of the Ryoka has made its way right to us, like a little dog."

_Ugh these motherfuckers are just slowing me down_.

Another unsheathed his sword. "Now listen here pretty lady, if you could just be a good girl and come with us, then we don't have to hurt you."

Sam lifted her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips, "Now we all know that I can't do that. So let's just cut to the chase cause I already know what's gonna happen here."

"Oh, you do?" One said. "And what exactly is that?"

"Well, fatty here in the front was going to flash step behind me and hold my arms back while you proceeded to do kido number one binding spell cause we all know that I could easily break his grip with a simple kick upwards if you know what I mean. And then you were going to break my legs just in case there was any chance of me trying to make an escape. Then you would take me to your captain and try to show off your skills and get booted up a few seats. I would probably be kept as a prisoner for oh maybe a day maybe two and then killed to try and discourage the other Ryoka. Am I right?"

"Not too bad," one said.

"Did you just call me fat?" said fatty.

"The only problem is…I wouldn't take you as a prisoner. I would kill you. Not using kido, but the nice sharp end of my sword. How does that sound?" He walked closer to me, analyzing his sword.

"I don't have time for this shit," Sam flicked her hand and watched their faces as the flames jumped from her hand and burned the ground around her. She threw a ball of flame just before the feet of the remaining squad and watched them jump into the air to avoid their feet getting burned. Throwing another in the air just above their heads, Sam smiled cockily as they screamed and ducked. Then, she threw another at their chest. Some were smart enough to block the flame with their swords, while the others were taken backwards by the flames.

The survivors charged at her, swords ready. Grabbing a sword that flew from one of the unlucky members, she used it to defend herself against all of their attacks. She pushed them backwards and saw a broken piece of wood nearby from the barracks she destroyed on her landing. Kicking it up to her, she caught it used it to block the sword tips of fatty and the other guy. Their swords got stuck in the wood long enough for her to spin around the wood, twisting their arms and making them get tangled in each other. She kicked fatty in the face and elbowed the other. Then she lit the block of wood aflame and made a break for it. She turned around and saw them drop their swords and try to put out the flame with their feet. She threw two extra balls at the shacks beside them so they burst into flame as well, trapping the men in a ring of fire.

"There. That'll keep em' busy." She unfurled her wings once more to avoid confrontation again. Now, everyone was running around all crazy and in distress from the shock of intruders actually being able to break into the Seretei and the giant fire that she had created.

* * *

**8000 words? Yeah, its a long one. But now the fun finally begins!**

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, Fallen by Lauren Kate, and Sam by me :]**

**R&R Please!**


	12. Chapter 12

Ichigo stopped fighting and looked in the distance.

"What is it?" Ikkaku asked lowering his spear.

"That spiritual pressure…way to stay low Sam," Ichigo said as he sighed and shook his head.

"Friend of yours?" Ikkaku asked and looked at the fire in the distance.

"Yeah I guess you could call her that," he turned back around to face him. "Now then. Shall we?" He lifted up his sword and charged at him.

Sam stopped, momentarily floating in the air as her wings flapped. She sensed something.

"Ichigo's…spiritual pressure?" Sam said, unsure of what she was feeling. She looked to her left and then to her right and felt another strong spiritual pressure. She tried to search through her memories and figure out who it belonged to but came out was unsure. "Damnit Ichigo you better win."

She flew over a few more roofs and decided to stop and take a break. Hiding in the shadows where two roofs overlapped, she sat down and pulled her hair out of the loose bun she'd tied it in earlier. Working her fingers went through her curls, she looked out at the old scenery before her. Something in her longed to be back there. Sitting on the roof after a long day of training, getting drunk and fooling around. Those nights with Rangiku, Shuhei, and Renji are the memories she missed the most.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Sam jumped and snapped out of her zoned-out trance. Yoruichi was sitting in front of her, waving its tail back and forth.

"Damnit Yoruichi! Don't sneak up on a girl like that!" Sam yelled and swung her arm to hit it. Easily, it jumped over her arm and onto her lap.

"Keep your voice down! You're going to make them find you! Have you gotten your zanpakuto back?"

"Does it look like I have?" Sam said, motioning to the empty area around her."I ran into a minor setback back there if you didn't already hear about it. And I was going to take a quick break and try to enjoy this constant sunshine but SOMEONE interrupted me!"Sam yelled.

"Sunshine? You're sitting in a shadow. Anyways, we don't have time for breaks," Yoruichi said as Sam sighed and looked away. "Rukia's life is in danger, along with all of your friends'." It jumped off of her lap and stood at the edge of the rooftop. "Now get up and get your mind back on the real plan." Then it vanished.

"I don't give two shits if Rukia's in danger," Sam pushed herself up roughly. She wasn't entirely sure why, but she didn't really like Rukia. Ever since she came, Sam had to walk to school all alone. That in itself is unforgiveable.

"Hey! There's one!" A soul reaper shouted from the ground below.

"She's on the roof!" Another pointed.

"Come down here!" A third shouted.

"Okay, you got it!" Sam yelled, jumping off the roof.

The soul reapers' smiles turned to looks of terror as Sam's shadow started to grow on them. Then, just before she was about to hit the ground, her wings caught her and took her back on track.

Sam looked at the giant squad doors and cocked her head to the side.

"Huh. Someone should have attacked me by now," she waved her hands in the air. "They must all be trying to get in on the action. Even captain Kurotsucki's not here. Shit. That's lucky."

Sam flicked her hands and watched the flames ignite. Then, bringing her hands together and intertwining the flames, she shot the now giant flame at the center of the doors. There was a giant explosion and resulting hole where the flame made contact. Sam smiled and jumped through the hole.

Once inside, alarms started going off. Doors leading down the hallway started to slam shut. She again shot holes through the doors and jumped through them.

"Something's not right here. This is way too easy," Sam said. Walking through the hallway she stopped. The doors to the library looked back at her. "Well, here we go." Using her inhumane strength, she pushed the doors open.

"Hoooooooooolllllllly shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit," Sam said slowly as she looked around. Shelves lined with books filled the room with cabinets and desks lined next to them.

"Okay. This is going to take forever," she walked to the middle of the room. "Well, knowing them this is going to be in alphabetical order…so I should be in the front. By the D's." Sam walked by the cabinets labeled D, looking up and jaw dropping.

"The hell am I supposed to get up there?" she shouted. "Pft ahahahaha" Sam burst out laughing to herself and unfurled her wings.

Hovering in the air as she looked at the cabinets that towered in front of her, "Hmmm."

Within an hour or two, she had cabinets open everywhere. Except for one, at the very top corner that was locked.

"If it's in the one on the very top I'm going to kill Kurotsuchi," Sam flew up to the last remaining cabinet and pulled. Of course, it didn't budge.

"It's locked!? Are you fucking kidding me?!" Sam yelled. Screaming in frustration, she kicked the cabinet repeatedly and it finally opened. She glared at the cabinet through clenched teeth before finally peering inside. Something in the cabinet shined and caught her eye. Reaching, she inside and wrapped her fingers around the hilt of my zanpakuto. A smile creeped across her face as she pulled it out. The familiar black and mint green hilt fit comfortably in her hand. As she turned it over, the same carved feathers in the handle reminded her of her next job.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Kamibaransu," Sam slid my finger up the blade and listened to the zing that rippled off of it from its sharpness. She set it on top of the cabinets and reached inside and pulled out her old shihakusho.

"Hah. My style still hasn't changed," Sam laughed and quickly took off her clothes and put it on. "It still fits like a charm too." The kimono was cut low, just enough for my boob crack to be seen (God forbid there's no boob crack). It was bare at the top except for black and white cloth that hung an inch below her shoulder and held it up. A mint green bow was tied at the waist, making it fit pretty tightly. As if it wasn't slutty enough, the side by her right leg was cut all of the way up until her upper thigh. Sam spun around and put her hand on her hip. "Damn, too bad this place is filled with gayboys. Otherwise they'd be all over me."

Grabbing her zanpakuto, she tucked it into the bow tied around her waist. She then jumped off of the cabinets and onto the ground, turning around to take one last look at them. "I'm definitely not closing all of those."

Sam continued through the hallways and back out the door. "Yes! Sunlight!" She shouted as she jumped outside. Her celebration was cut short when she noticed she jumped right in front of a passing squad.

They stopped running and glanced back and forth between the door and her and pulled out their swords.

Sam turned around and pointed at the door and laughed, "Psh, pfft, huh that wasn't me. The guy who did that, ran that way," she pointed to the right.

They lowered their swords for a moment. "Are you sure miss…wait…I don't recognize you…what squad are you from?"

"Ummm five. Me and Aizen are like this," she said as she crossed her fingers.

"Hah. Probably more like this," one guy said as he made a hole with one hand using his index finger and thumb and took his index finger of his other hand and made an in and out motion.

Sam felt her face get red as she threw a nearby rock at them. "Ew you perve! He's like seven hundred or something. "

They all laughed and walked away.

In all of her anger, she didn't realize that her stupidity actually worked. She burst out laughing and grabbed her stomach.

"Damn, they let anyone into this place nowadays," She wiped a tear from her eye and focused back on her plan. She jumped onto the roof of a nearby building and started searching, "If Rukia is being held in the tower of Penitence then-"her eyes found themselves looking at a giant white tower far away. "Bingo."

She smiled and started flying to the only way she knew to get to the tower.

_Man, Ichigo's gonna be pissed if I'm the one to save Rukia instead of him_, Sam thought. _He won't even be able to speak when he sees me in my shihakusho. Shit, I don't think I've even told him about anything at all. Oops. Guess I should start thinking of a good story to tell him and the others. Angel or not, I know all that information can't be shared to everyone. Plus, Orihime has the biggest mouth in the world, who knows how many people she would tell._

Completely lost in her thoughts, she didn't even realize that she had come extremely close to the tower. All that remained between her and it was a giant set of stairs and a few more miles of buildings and barracks of higher officers. Tucking her wings in and dropping to the ground so as not to be seen by high ranking officers, she began running.

She was running to the direction of the stairs when she felt something collapse under her feet. She stopped and looked back at what she just smashed.

"It's okay. Please come on up-"Hanatarou was pushing up a piece of tile with his head when it was suddenly slammed down on top of him by a black blur. "Ow!" Hanatarou said as he was forced back into the tunnels. He rubbed his head.

"What the hell?" Ichigo asked.

"You just said it was clear," Ganju said.

"Something slammed the tile down," Hanatarou said as he looked up at the tile.

"Let me see," Ichigo said as he pushed Hanatarou aside. He lifted up the tile slowly and peered through it.

Sam turned around and looked at the ground. "What the hell? I could swear I just jumped on something," she leaned down at the ground to investigate. Then, a piece of the ground started to lift and then suddenly flew up in the air. An orange blur jumped out. The sudden jerk upwards of her head at the object made Sam fall backwards on her butt. The figure became more recognizable as it came falling down on top of her. He landed with his legs on either side of her and the edge of his blade inches from her face.

"Sam?!" Ichigo said as he blinked and looked down. He jumped backwards by the hole and put his sword back on his back. "Where the hell did you come from?"

Sam stood up and brushed dirt off of her shihakusho. "From up there," she said as she pointed up. "Where did you come from?"

"Down there," Ichigo said as he pointed down the hole. Ganju's head popped out along with another of a small boyish looking soul reaper.

"Who's that?" Sam asked as she pointed to him.

"That's Hanatarou. He's a prisoner that me and Ganju took from squad four," Ichigo explained.

"It's nice to meet you," he said as he bowed after he crawled out of the whole.

"That's Sam," Ichigo said to Hanatarou. "She's with us." He looked at her for a moment. "So that's what Yoruichi was talking about."

Sam looked down at her kimono and sword. "I guess. What exactly did she say?"

Ichigo shook his head, "Later. Right now we've gotta hurry." He walked past Sam towards the stairs. He only made it a few steps before he stopped, throwing his hand behind him to get them to stop as well.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" Ganju asked.

"There's someone on the stairs," Ichigo said, narrowing his eyes.

They waited for the fog to clear to finally see who it was, although they didn't need to. His red hair shown through the fog like a flashlight at night.

"Longtime no see," he said as he lifted the sunglasses off of his face. "You remember my face?"

"I'd forget if I could, but…there's a mountain of stuff I gotta return to you, Renji Abarai," Ichigo said intensely.

Sam's heart skipped a beat. His tattoos now covered his whole body, as compared to the last time she saw him. And he was a whole lot more muscular.

Renji smirked and walked further down the steps. "Didn't expect that. You even remember my name. Pretty damn good."

"Thanks _so_ much," Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Who is _he_? The spirit energy I sense from him is on a completely different scale than the others so far…" Ganju asked, frozen in fear.

Hanatarou trembled. "That…That man is…Renji Abarai! Lieutenant of squad 6!"

"Lieutenant!" Ganju said as he looked at him terrified.

_So you're a lieutenant now, huh Renji_, Sam thought.

"I'm honestly surprised," Renji said as he took his last step off of the stairs and finally started walking toward us. "I thought you died from captain Kuchiki's attack."

Ichigo took a few steps toward him. Ganju shouted to try and stop him. "Hey! Wait a minute Ichigo!"

"I don't know how you survived, but I'm impressed. You've got my compliments," Renji continued.

The gap between them grew smaller and smaller with every step.

Renji unsheathed his sword. "But this is the end. I told you, I'm gonna kill the bastard who took Rukia's powers. As long as you're alive, Rukia's powers will never return."

Ichigo grabbed the hilt of his sword and slowly began to reveal it from his back. "'The hell're you talkin' about? You brought her back to kill her!" He charged at Renji with his sword angled and ready. "You're gonna let me pass!"

"Just try it! If you can beat me first!" Renji shouted as he pulled back his sword and swung it down on top of Ichigo's.

Their swords clashed against each other before finally separating at a draw. They glared each other, waiting to see who would make the next move.

"Ichigo, he's a lieutenant! No matter how strong you are, there's no way you can win!" Ganju said.

"No, that might not be the case," Hanatarou whispered. "Look closely at Ichigo-san."

They all looked back at Renji and Ichigo. Their swords were clashing again, stuck in a state of even strength. Then, Ichigo pushed down harder, forcing Renji onto his heels. He slammed him against a rock wall.

"Amazing! He's completely overwhelming Lieutenant Abarai! He's…Ichigo-san…What _is_ he?!" gasped Hanatarou.

"That's what _I_ wanna know," whispered Ganju.

"Me too," Sam said as she stared at him. _I knew Ichigo was strong but damn. Why do strong guys have to be my weakness?_

"Hey, Ichigo Kurosaki," Renji said as he pushed his sword foreword. "How do you think you're gonna save Rukia?"

"How?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Even if you beat me now, there are still eleven more lieutenants. On top o' that, there're thirteen captains above _them_. Other than beating all o' them, there's no way to save Rukia. You saying you can do that?"

"Yeah, I can. How many captains? How many lieutenants? It don't matter! I'll beat em! If they get in my way I'll beat every last one!"

"What the hell? Where's the basis for that confidence? How the hell can you be so full of yourself? You're zanpakutos changed. Are you fuckin' telling me that you're overconfident 'cuz you think crap like _that_ made you stronger? "

Renji's sword glowed a bright green color and he swung his sword foreword and knocked Ichigo backwards, dazed.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji shouted as he ran his hand over his sword. The long smooth surface changed to a dark silver sword with jagged edges like teeth. He screamed and swung down his arm. His sword extended at each edge and flew at Ichigo with unbelievable speed.

Ichigo was able to bring his sword down in front of him just in time to block the sword from stabbing him. The power from Renji forced Ichigo backwards continuously.

"I can't stop!" Ichigo said quietly.

Ichigo's body was approaching where everyone stood. Sam pushed Ganju and Hanatarou out of the way and jumped onto the roof of a nearby building to avoid getting taken out by him. Ichigo slammed into the building they used to be standing in front of.

"Ichigo!" Ganju said as he stared into the giant hole Ichigo's body left.

"Ichigo-san!" Hanatarou said worried.

Sam flash-stepped back over to them and tried to act normal. "Relax, he'll be fine. He's always fine." _I don't even know who to root for right now._

Renji's sword retreated back to him. "Apparently, you think cuz we fought once you know my real power. Lemme tell you something." He lowered his sword and began to approach Ichigo. "When soul reapers of a lieutenant rank or higher go into the world of the living, we get our power extremely limited in order not to cause unnecessary influence there."

Ichigo laid inside the crushed building. He laid on top of a pile of crushed rock, blood gushing from his head. His zanpakuto was stuck in the ground a few feet away from him. He clenched his eyes shut in pain.

"My power now is five times it was then. No matter how much stronger you've gotten, you don't even have a one in a million chance of beating me."

_Renji…where did your power come from? You were never that strong back then_. Sam remembered back to a time when they were in squad five.

Sam passed the same group of trees that she passed everyday on her run. She found her favorite and jogged over to it. Climbing up its large, low branches, she sat and tried to catch her breath as she layed back and closed her eyes. She let her arm dangle off of the side of the branch, and bent her leg. Her hair was its original bright white blonde, although the ends were dark brown. She had fewer scars on her body, but their ugliness still remained.

"Now this is the life," she said, opening up her eyes and looking at the clear blue sky. "No paperwork to do, no noobs to train." She looked down at her bare stomach. As usual, she was only wearing was a sports bra and spandex that she got from a trip in the world of the living. Maybe not the best choice for apparel in a place of practically all men who cover their eyes at the sight of a girl's bare arm, but it's too hot to be running in those jumpsuits of shihakushos. She poked her stomach and sulked, "Hmm, looking a little pale there, Sam."

"You know they have this thing called clothing, you should actually wear it sometime," a familiar voice said as it approached.

Sam turned her head and saw Renji walking up to her tree. Smirking, she got up and turned her body to face him. Her legs dangled over the branch and she gripped it with my hands, looking down at him and smiling.

"You know, that's not a proper way to speak to your lieutenant."

"Tch. You're not my lieutenant anymore. You're looking at the new member of squad eleven," he said, smiling cockily and pointing at himself.

"Ohhh, look at you getting all high and mighty," she said as she jumped down. "When did that happen?"

"Aizen finally realized that my talent was getting wasted so he transferred me to Kenpachi's squad. Everyone in squad five is a bunch of pussies."

Sam lifted her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest. "Bunch of pussies? You can't even beat me in hand to hand combat. What makes you think you will survive in his squad? Those guys live to fight."

"I could kick your ass in any combat. And I could kick anyone's ass in squad eleven. I've been training with Ikkaku like a champ," he said, flexing his muscles.

Sam laughed, grabbing his arm. "You call those stubs muscles!" she continued to poke it. "I have more muscle than that in my left ass-cheek."

He frowned and glared at me. "That explains why everyone says you have a lumpy ass."

Sam opened her mouth appalled and embarrassed but couldn't say anything. She pushed him as hard as she could and he laughed. "My ass is not lumpy!" She turned her head to try and look at it.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her neck tightly in a head-lock. Flexing his muscles, he quickly cut off her airways. He smiled and said, "Now, what was that you were saying about me not having muscles?"

Not having any room to speak let alone breath, she tapped his arm trying to get him to let her go.

He laughed and finally released her. "That's what I thought, lieutenant." He shook his head as he walked away.

"Come…back…here!" Sam mustered as she tried to catch her breath.

"Huh?" Ichigo said from inside the building.

Ichigo's shout knocked Sam back into reality.

"Which means that that last one…is _your_ real power?" Ichigo stepped out of the shadows of the building, holding his sword over his shoulder. "That didn't hurt at all." He stopped walking. "Thanks. 'Cause if it's gonna be eleven guys like you, I think I can get through em' now."

Renji's eye twitched.

"Ichigo, you sly bastard," Sam said as she smiled.

Renji took a step forward and looked at him for a moment. Then, a smile spread across his face. "Stupid bastard…"

Droplets of blood from Ichigo's face piled up at his feet.

"Ichigo you're…"Ganju started.

"Are you alright?" Hanatarou said.

Ichigo smirked. "This is nothin'."

Renji glared at him.

"A-Amazing. I can't believe he can stay standing in that condition…" said Hanatarou.

"That's just Ichigo. He won't stop until he literally can't go anymore," Sam said as she looked at him in amazement. _For a human, the kids got balls._

Ichigo blinked as if he was trying to keep himself awake in class. "Damn, my vision's shaking…even my legs are getting wobbly." Ichigo straightened his legs. "Stop shaking damnit!"

Renji charged at him again. "You may still be able to talk trash, but it looks like it's all you can do to just stand." He jumped in the air and again unleashed his zanpakuto. "It's over!" He swung down Zabimaru onto Ichigo. Before it could do any damage, Ichigo dodged to the side and rolled onto his feet.

"If only you didn't exist…" Renji released his sword in Ichigo's direction again but Ichigo again dodged it. "If only she'd never met you…Rukia would never've had to go through this!" He swung his sword downward but Ichigo jumped on top of the roof of a building next to him.

"Run Ichigo!" Ganju yelled.

"You're not getting away!" Renji yelled as he swung his sword into the building Ichigo was on.

Ichigo started to run away but Renji jumped onto the roof right behind him.

"Shit! Now I can't see!" Sam yelled as she jumped on top of the building nearby. "There. That's better."

"What?! Are you crazy?! You're gonna get pulled into their battle!" Ganju yelled.

"Calm down! I'm a big girl I can handle myself!" Sam yelled back at him.

Ichigo and Renji charged at each other again and clashed swords.

"It's pointless…It was really pointless to begin with. Picking a fight with a lieutenant…"

Ichigo was pushed backwards again by Zabimaru, struggling to keep up.

They finally stopped to catch their breath when the entire building was destroyed. Ichigo breathed heavily and used his sword to hold him up as he caught his breath.

Renji took heavy breaths until he finally said, "You're one stubborn bastard. You wanna save Rukia _that badly_?"

"Stupid bastard!" Ichigo spat. "I don't wanna save her, I'm gonna save her!"

Renji's eyes widened in anger. "Bullshit!" He swung his sword at Ichigo and surprised him. Zabimaru dug deep into Ichigo's shoulder, blood instantly spewing out.

"Rukia's crime got more serious 'cuz _you_ freakin' took her powers! Do you get it?" Renji pulled his sword back ready to strike again. "It's _your_ fault! It's your fault Rukia's gonna be killed!" Renji swung again at Ichigo but Ichigo threw up his sword and blocked the attack. He firmly planted his feet so Zabimaru couldn't push him back again.

_I guess I never really noticed until now…but…Renji really does love Rukia._ Sam frowned in her realization. Partly because it was sad, and partly because she felt a little- _Jealous? Pfft. I'm not jealous. There's nothing for me to be jealous of._

"I _know_ that! That's why I'm…gonna save her damnit!" Ichigo yelled as he deflected Renji's attack back at him. Zabimaru condensed itself back together. _Finally, I see it. Three times max._ Ichigo remembered what Kisuke told him.

Ichigo screamed and charged at Renji.

"Piece of shit!" Renji yelled as he released Zabimaru.

Ichigo jumped to the side and kept running at Renji. _Once. _Renji drew again and attacked and Ichigo jumped to the other side and continued his mission. _Twice_. Ichigo easily blocked Renji's third attack. _Three times_. Ichigo charged for a final time while Zabimaru contracted itself.

Renji clenched his teeth in worry as he realized his situation as Ichigo jumped into the air, sword raised and ready to make the final blow.

"It's over, Renji!" Ichigo yelled.

Suddenly, Renji dodged to the side and brought his sword down into Ichigo's other shoulder. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock that his plan failed.

"I told you. You don't have a one in a million chance of beating me," Renji smirked as he talked, pulling down his sword as the blades dug into Ichigo's flesh. Blood spurted from his wound like a geyser.

Everyone gasped from the sidelines.

_He dodged…_ Ichigo thought. _How?_

"You got a look like you don't get how I dodged your attack. Going for the gap in continuous attacks is a good idea, your timing was perfect too, but still, why couldn't you beat me? There's only one answer. It's because you're slower than me. The unbridgeable gap between you and me…it's just that, plain and simple. Understand now?" Renji said as he held out his sword. "_You_ can't save Rukia." He lifted his sword high in the air, ready to give the final blow. He finally brought it down, creating a giant cloud of dust.

Everyone stood there, speechless.

"Ichigo!" Ganju yelled.

Sam stared at the cloud of dust, unable to believe what just happened. _No. He's not dead. He's not dead. He's not…dead._

The dust cleared and Ichigo still remained. He planted his sword into the ground and struggled to get up.

"I-Ichigo-san!" Hanatarou yelled relieved.

"He's alive," Ganju said as he looked at the ground and smiled.

"Ichigo-san is alive!" Hanatarou repeated.

"Ichigo! You crazy ginger!" Sam yelled happily as she squeezed Ganju's arm.

"Of course! Cause he dodged it."

They all looked in awe at them.

"You're damn stubborn right to the end," Renji said.

Ichigo breathed heavily and lowered his head. He shifted his weight and pushed himself up with his sword. He narrowed his eyes at Renji, who looked shocked that the kid was still standing. He lifted his sword behind his neck and straightened himself, ready to fight again.

"I-Ichigo-san," Hanatarou said, peaking up from behind the broken rock we were hiding behind.

"He's still gonna fight?" Ganju said surprised.

"But he's different…completely different from a moment ago." Hanatarou added.

Sam smiled, "Atta boy."

"Sorry for the wait, Renji. Here's my resolve," Ichigo said. His eyes turned a blazing light blue. "This time, I _will_ cut you!"

Renji's eyes widened and was forced to take a few steps back. Ichigo released spiritual pressure that pushed everyone back.

_What's with him? He suddenly…Just like last time," _Renji thought._ "No, this time's different. That time, he was just randomly blasting spirit energy. But now…it's quietly under control. And significantly…stronger._

Ichigo leapt into the air and was coming down fast on Renji. Renji released his Zabimaru at him, but Ichigo easily dodged it.

_If I'm dodging, I won't let him cut me. _Ichigo thought. He landed next to Renji.

"You-"Renji swung his sword at him.

_If I'm protecting someone…_ Ichigo lifted his sword and blocked it, clenching his teeth as Zabimaru clanged against his sword. _I won't let her die. _He pushed his sword foreword, which made Renji's sword fly backwards and make him off balance. Ichigo lifted his sword, light glistening off of the edge of it, displaying its sharpness.

"If I'm attacking…I'll cut you!" Ichigo yelled as he brought down his sword.

"You-"Renji lunged his sword at Ichigo. He gasped as his sword shattered. His eyes widened in shock and pain as blood erupted from his chest. The hair ribbon that held back his hair disinigrated, leaving his long red hair to fall.

There was a huge explosion of dust and air that flew at us. Sam, Ganju, and Hanatarou ducked behind the rocks as the debris flew over us.

"He got 'im!" Ganju yelled, proudly.

Sam sat there with her back against the rock. "Renji…"

"Gaahhh!" Renji screamed as he flew twenty feet back from the explosion. He collided with a rock which finally stopped him, but made his body whiplash against the rock.

_I lost…what was that? Renji thought as his body slowly fell to the ground. _Blood spewed from the wound in his chest. _Zabimaru…Damn_… He still held on to his broken sword, all that was left was an inch of blade that was jagged where it broke off.

There was a giant crack in the ground that gradually got bigger from where Ichigo struck Renji. He was breathing heavily.

_Resolve,_ Renji thought as he remembered what Ichigo said moments ago. _It hurts…My body feels heavy…_ Blood dripped around his chest. _My legs…won't move…_ His arm shook. _My arm…won't come up…Damn. I lost? Damnit! _He coughed up blood and flung his head back, his long hair flowing backwards and yelled "DAAAMMNNIT!"_Rukia… _He fell foreword on his knees, making more blood spurt from his chest.

"Renji!" Sam yelled, jumping up from behind the rock. _I don't care if he remembers me or not. I remember everything and still feel as close to him as I did before. Shit, maybe I still feel the same way about him._

Ganju and Hanatarou gasped next to Sam and stood up.

Renji slowly lifted his head, his hair slightly covering his face. Blood was speared across his face and mixed with the red color of his hair. His vision blurred together. Across the large crack in the ground that Ichigo left, Rukia stood. He blinked a few times and she was still there. Memories of them as children in the Rukon district flashed through his head. He slowly reached his arm out as if to grab her. _I was the one who let her go._ He thought. His hand dropped to the ground to keep him from falling over. Drops of blood traced his fingers. _But…thinking back on it now…I might have just been scared. _He smirked and half smiled, blood tracing the outsides of his mouth. _Geezus…the stray dog in me has died into my bones…I'm getting sick of it._ He brought his leg up to his hand and tried to get up. Slowly he got up and wobbled, blood flowing from his arms, chest, and forehead. _All I do is howl at the stars…I ain't got the guts to jump at them. _He struggled his way over to Ichigo, blood spilling onto the ground with every step. He grabbed Ichigo by his kimono and lifted him up with the little ounce of strength he had left.

"It's your fault Rukia got put in the Shrine of Penitence! When I thought of that, my insides began to boil…" Renji looked down, his arm shaking in anger. "But…that's not it! It's because I didn't stop her! Back then, I…didn't tell her to go to the Kuchiki clan so she could be a death row prisoner. I thought she could be happy there. I _believed_ that! I…wanted to surpass Captain Kuchiki. Ever since that day…I trained every single day like a possessed man to catch up to him. But I…still haven't beaten him once. He's too far! Taking Rukia back by force…was beyond my ability!" He looked up at Ichigo with pleading eyes. "Kurosaki, I know this is shameful, but I'm begging you! Save Rukia!"

Ichigo looked at him, almost as if he was sorry for him. Ten minutes ago this guy was walking around like he owned the place, now he's on his knees and begging. "You got it," he said faintly.

Renji slowly released his grip on Ichigo and fell to his knees and then the ground. Ichigo took a few deep breaths and then dropped his sword and fell onto the ground next to him.

"Ichigo!" Ganju yelled. He and Hanatarou ran over to his body. "Hey Ichigo! Answer me!" He knelt down and tapped Ichigo's back. "Hey!"

Sam still stood behind the rocks, too stunned to move. She tried to comprehend what just happened. _Ichigo defeated Renji. Renji basically just said that he loved Rukia. And he asked Ichigo to save her. What?_

Hanatarou looked at Renji and then at Ichigo face down on the ground. Then he turned and looked in the distance. "Someone's coming. Three of them…no, maybe more!"

Ganju ran over to Ichigo's body and kneeled down. "Let's retreat for now. If they catch up to us now, we'd be screwed."

"Hey! Stop Ryoka!" squad members yelled as they approached them.

"Gahh! We're too late!" Hanatarou said.

"How did they get here so fast?!" Ganju said as he struggled to heave Ichigo's body over his shoulder.

Sam walked in front of them with her back to them. "Go. Get Ichigo out of here."

"What?! Are you crazy? They'll-"

"I'll be fine," Sam said as fire began to form in her hands. "It's my turn now, Ichigo," she whispered.

"Come on Hanatarou!" Ganju yelled as he began to run away, carrying Ichigo. Hanatarou was about to protest but instead he grabbed Ichigo's sword and followed Ganju.

"Their getting away!" A member yelled as he charged foreword.

Without flinching Sam flash stepped in front of him and punched him with her fire filled fist. He flew backwards into a building.

"You bitch!" another yelled. The others cried shouts of agreement and charged at me.

Sam unsheathed her sword and cut the gut of the first guy who charged at her before he could even attack. She spun and brought her sword down across the chest of the next guy, and then turned my body to dodge the attack of a third. Stepping on his sword before he could bring it back up, she stabbed him in the chest with her zanpakuto. She kicked him to pull the sword out from inside him and finished off the last guy with another slash to the gut.

"Lieutenant Abarai!" A man yelled as he approached and saw Renji's unconscious body. He had more men with him and Sam prepared for another battle. "Was this your doing?" He yelled. He had blonde hair like mine, with a piece hanging down that covered his bright blue eyes. It went down to his neck and stopped, like a mullet. We went to the academy together as well. Sam stared back at Izuru Kira.

"Unfortunately, no. It was a friend of mine, which I assume you will be hearing about later."

He grabbed his sword and unsheathed it. He began to charge me when a hand came out of no were and stopped him.

"What?" He followed the arm and looked up at its owner. "Chōjirō Sasakibe…what are you-?"

"You're first priority is to take care of lieutenant Abarai. Get a stretcher and take him to squad four, now. I will handle this Ryoka."

He nodded and ran with the other squad members over to Renji's body.

Sam tightened her grip on her zanpakuto and watched him as he approached. He had bright white hair and yellow eyes. He had a small mustache under his upper lip like a stereotypical Italian.

"What is your name, Ryoka?" he asked as he walked closer.

"Since when do soul reapers care? You usually are all 'I'm gonna kill you before you even get the chance to speak' or whatnot."

"I see it as a sign of respect to ask for an opponents' name. I am Chōjirō Sasakibe, lieutenant of the first division."

"Lieutenant, eh?" Sam lowered her sword slightly. "My name is Samantha Daitenshi, lieutenant of nothing."

He nodded. "Pleasure to meet you, Samantha. But you and your friend's rein stops here. I cannot let you move any further." He vanished before her eyes.

Sam held her sword up and waited for him to appear in front of her. Feeling a presence behind her , she tilted her sword down behind her, just as his sword collided with hers to his surprise.

"First attack from behind? That's pretty sneaky," Sam said, turning her head. "If you were planning on ending this battle quickly, it ain't gonna happen."

He flash stepped back in front of her and began throwing his sword in different directions with incredible speed. Sam smiled as her sword collided with his each time, and to his confusion.

_Time to blow your mind even more._

Sam called onto fire and let the flames engulf her sword. They quickly crawled up her sword until it was completely covered in red flame. Chōjirō jumped backwards before the flames could reach him.

Sam let the flames die out slowly as he spoke.

"Fire? Is that the release of your zanpakuto?" He asked.

Sam shook her head. "Fire is mine to control like kido can be used by you."

"Interesting," he said. "Those fires in barracks and buildings a few days ago. Were those your doing?"

"Yeeaahh. Sorry about that. I had to create a diversion."

"I see," he looked at his sword. "Enough small talk then." He put his hand on his sword. "Gonryōmaru." His sword changed into what looked like a foil one uses while fencing. "My captain's zanpakuto is the strongest in all of the soul society. So your fire illusions will not effect me."

"It's not an illusion…but call it what you want," Sam looked at my sword. _Alright now Kamibaransu. I know it's been a while, but I need you right now. _Sam closed her eyes and held her sword close to her chest, "Resurrect, Kamibaransu." Her sword flashed a bright light that made both of them squint. Sam opened her eyes, awaiting her zanpakuto's beautiful radiance.

But, nothing changed. Sam stared at her sword, unable to come up with words to describe her confusion and surprise.

_Oh yeah. I forgot I got the shaft of zanpakutos._

"Is that it?" he asked.

"I guess so," Sam said and shrugged. "It's been awhile. Honestly, I don't remember what my zanpakuto looks like in its shikai form."

"How disgraceful."

"Excuse me?"

"You call yourself a soul reaper and yet you don't know your own sword? No soul reaper is so insolent. It's shameful to other soul reapers who treat their zanpakuto with admiration, like my dear head captain Yamamoto." He flash stepped in front of her and slammed his sword onto hers. "I will make it so he doesn't ever have to see such dishonor."

* * *

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, Fallen belongs to Lauren Kate, and Sam belongs to me :D**

**Please R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

Sam winced gripped her stomach in the spot where he cut her. There were cuts all over her body from his sword. Her kimono was becoming damp from the blood.

_Okay, so maybe I should've trained more._

Sam used fire and threw her arm up in the air to make a fire wall around her.

Chōjirō jumped backwards and swung his sword down. A purple bolt of lightning jumped off of his sword. Sam dodged to the left and threw a ball of fire at him. He dodged her fireball as well, making it hit a nearby barrack and catch it on fire.

Sam flash stepped in front of him, swinging her sword in different directions as fast as she could. After a while, he pushed her sword back and released lightning bolt after lightning bolt. Sam ran across the grounds, jumping and dodging the lightning bolts.

_Come on wounds! Heal damnit heal!_

Chōjirō suddenly appeared in front of her and sent multiple bolts in her direction.

Sam flash stepped on top of a building and watched the dust clear from the power of the lightning bolts destroying a building. She kneeled on the ground and breathed heavily.

"Enough!" Chōjirō flash stepped behind her and sent a purple bolt of lightning directly at her.

It came so quickly even she was unable to dodge it. The bolt struck her directly in the stomach and knocked her off of the roof and into the next building. The bolt seemed to go into her body and continuously shock her. Unable to move except for the tiny seizures from the bolt, she could only watch as he approached her.

"That's the difference between your friends and us. We fight because it's the only way we know how to live. Fighting for us is like breathing. We don't come here to just cause trouble and-"

"You think I'm different than you?" Sam mustered in between shocks, "You don't even know. You fight cause it's the only way you know how to live? I fight cause it's the only way to _survive_." Sam sat up; head down while purple and blue sparks jumped off of her body.

He took a step back in surprise.

"Your right. I'm not a soul reaper. I'm not even a human," she chuckled as she shifted her weight and lifted myself onto my knees with her head still down. "I don't even know what to call myself. But don't you even try telling me that I can't fight, or that I'm weak. Because that's the one thing I'm damn sure I'm not." As she grabbed her zanpakuto, she unfurled her wings and send a lightning bolt flying at him.

_What's going on? Her spiritual pressure just doubled. I was sure that she was done…_ Chōjirō thought. Then, the bold collided with him and send him flying.

Sam walked forward, cuts gone and wings out. "I wasn't going to use my full power on you guys…but you surprised me."

Chōjirō stood up from his flight, grabbing his chest. Sam walked up to him and Sparta kicked him through a few buildings. "I'm here to make sure Rukia Kuchiki lives, whether I like her or not. And that's what I'm gonna do," she yelled.

This time, when he emerged from the rubble, pieces of his hair fell in his face and blood trickled from his mouth. His uniform was shredded at his right arm and leg.

"Heads up," Sam said as she swung her sword, sending blue and purple lightning bolts identical to his own attacks flying at him.

With widened eyes, he held up his sword to block them. Once he brought his sword down, Sam appeared in front of him and sliced his chest before he could even react. Blood shot out immediately and began to soak his kimono.

She flash stepped quickly around him, with him watching in confusion and worry.

_This speed? Increase in strength? Who is she?_

Sam disappeared from his sight completely. He held his sword and remained still, trying to figure out where she went from her spiritual pressure. He suddenly felt a breeze behind him but only had enough time to turn his head before he was stabbed straight through the chest.

His mouth stayed open in surprise, bewilderment, and pain, even as blood started to drip from it. His hands gently touched the area around his wound, his fingers becoming stained with his own blood. Sam pulled her sword out of him and watched as he fell to his knees.

"I have to thank you. You gave my Kamibaransu the power of lightning. It manifests the power of the sword it comes in contact with once it's in its shikai form…just in case you were wondering."

He remained silent until finally his body gave out and he collapsed onto the ground in defeat.

"And you reminded me that being arrogant is a sign of weakness." She stepped around his body and slashed her sword, sending blood flying onto the adjacent wall and cleaning her sword. After it went back into its normal form, she tucked it back into its sheath and flew away.

"Here! This is where Lieutenant Kira said he left him." Isane Kotetsu said as she led her captain. She stopped when she saw the body of Chōjirō Sasakibe, unconscious on the ground. "Chōjirō-san!" she yelled as she ran over to him. She placed her hand on his neck. "I've still got a pulse- Captain?"

Retsu Unohana, captain of squad four, stared at his body. _This reiatsu around his body…is not that of a human._

"Captain?" Isane asked.

Unohana turned to the lower ranking soul reapers that came with them. "Get a stretcher and take him to squad four immediately."

"Yes mam!" they all chanted.

"It can't be!" Momo shouted, covering her mouth with her hands. Her and Izuru stood in a small room, looking down at Renji's unconscious but healing body.

"When I found him, he was already in this condition," Izuru said. "If I'd found him sooner and joined the fight…"

Momo shook her head and uncovered her mouth. "That's not your fault, Kira-kun."

"The strangest part was…I'm pretty sure Sam was there."

Momo turned and looked at him strangely. "Samantha-san? That's impossible…she…"

"Left?" This time Izuru shook his head. "I'm positive it was her. She was protecting the Ryoka. I would've ended up fighting her if Sasakibe-kun hadn't cut in."

They were both silent for a minute, trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Anyway, I'll contact fourth squad," Izuru broke the silence.

"That won't be necessary," Byakuya Kuchiki said as he walked into the room.

"The situation is urgent," head captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto began the captain's meeting. "It has finally come to the point that we are short two adjutants of the Thirteen Court Guardian Squads. This is no longer a matter we can leave to the lower ranking members. Therefore, in accordance with this situation, I will ignore Ichimaru's earlier independent actions."

"Thank ya kindly," Gin said as he lifted up his creepy face.

"Furthermore, I hereby permit the continuous carrying and wartime release of soul slayers for senior officers, including lieutenants, within the court," Yamamoto continued.

"Constant carrying of zanpakutos, eh…" Kaname Tosen muttered.

"Wartime general release…I couldn't be happier," Kenpachi Zaraki smiled devilishly.

Captain Kurotsuchi laughed, "If _someone_ hadn't let the Ryoka escape in the first place, we wouldn't be _in_ this situation."

"Ya cain't talk bout' that no mo'," Gin countered.

"Guess head captain's gotten serious now that his lieutenants gone, eh," Shunsui Kyōraku mumbled, tilting his hat down over his face.

"That's right. As of now, he's _my_ meat," Kenpachi added, smiling.

"And what about the winged Ryoka, hmm? Seems that she's been causin' some trouble, eh head captain?" Gin asked, pushing the head captains patience.

"I'll take that initiative," Sōsuke Aizen spoke up. "After all, she used to be my lieutenant."

"Men," all of the captains looked up at the head captain, "let us make this an all out war."

Sam used the dark night sky as her cloak. Landing on one of the orange roofs that surround the Central 48 compound. Jumping off of the roof and landing on the ground, she looked around.

"No guards…the deed must already be done," Sam started running on the concrete that lead to a giant brown door. Once she reached it, she closed her eyes and placed her hand on the door. Her hand sunk through it, and she proceeded to push her hand through. Once she got up to her elbow, she pushed herself through, coming out safe on the other side of the door. "God, it's been forever since I've done that."

She looked around her. The reflection of the moon shone on the water that surrounded her. Flicking her hair behind her back, she started to run on the light brown bridge that led to the gated entrance.

_Still no guards. Or alarms. Or anything. What kind of trouble would the soul society be in to have to kill the only source of a government that they have?_

Sam stopped in front of the gated door. Grey gates going vertical and horizontal protected the bright red doors that led into the assembly hall. Closing her eyes once more, she concentrated and threw herself at the doors, safely passing through them like water in a crack.

She ran in, sliding blue doors opening automatically as she came just steps in front of them. Then, she came to a pair of matching blue stairs that led down. The entire room was black except for the stairs.

_Just a few more steps._

Skipping over the last few steps, Sam jumped and started running along the dark concrete that led to the underground assembly hall. The giant octagonal structure where the meetings take place stood only a few steps from her. Once she made it to the entrance, lights flickered on, lighting up the steps that led down to the benches where the members sat. The only light that lit up the entire room came from those lights, casting a shadow over half of the room. From the half that was lit up, Sam didn't have to guess what the dark half looked like.

They were all there in their seats, surrounded by their and their partners blood. Blood was splattered on the back of the seats they sat in, on the walls…it was literally _everywhere. _Some bodies hung over the bench in unnatural ways, while others still sat normally, with only their head down or to the side.

"Whoever did this…didn't even bother touching the bodies after they killed them," Sam said, eyes widened at the sight. "They wanted someone to see them like this… God I haven't seen this much carnage ever since…" she shook the images of her friends' bodies out of her head.

"Who's there?" a voice nearly scared the shit out of Sam.

"Thank god, is that help?" another said.

_Not for __**you**__, _Sam said as she smiled evilly. "What are your numbers? I'll come help you!" Sam called in the most innocent voice she could muster.

"Twenty-two."

"Seventeen…number thirty-nine is still unconscious."

"Okay, I'm coming!" Sam made her way around the bodies on the ground and over to where she remembered seventeen was. _Finally. You'll get the punishment you deserve. After all've the hell you've cause me and my friends…and I get to be the one to administer it. _She wished the room was just a little brighter, just so they could see that it was her who would be killing them.

As she walked, she pulled out the Starshot that she'd been hiding in the back of her shihakusho.

"It may be seem strange as to how we are still alive while the others were slaughtered but-"

"Oh no I know. Your fallen angels, no? Immortal so the attack didn't kill you…but left you injured enough to the point where your wounds take a while to heal."

"W-What-"

"How do-"

"Because I'm one too," Sam triumphantly stood in front of number seventeen. "But I'm not weak like you." The man could only stare at her in terror as she stabbed him in the chest with the Starshot. As he screamed, bright white light shown through his eyes and mouth, making Sam look away until his body poofed, leaving behind only ashes.

Standing up, she dropped the starshot by the ashes and walked over to where twenty-two was. She walked at the borderline between the light and dark side, making half of her face visible.

"S-Sam…n-never in my years did I ever think you'd be the one to kill us," the man mumbled as she approached him with a vengeful look on her face.

Sam smirked, "You think I'd let pathetic weaklings like you defeat me? You're hardly a fallen angel…not even hell wanted you. Which is a shame for them," she stopped in front of her body, face stuck in a disgusted scowl, "cause' that's where your going."

"P-please…don't-"

Sam lifted the starshot high into the air and quickly brought it down, stopping inches from his chest.

"I almost forgot," Sam laughed to herself and retreated her arm. The man let out a long breathe and relaxed. Changing her face to a serious one, she spoke again, "Who was the one who did this to you?"

"There were three of them…but there was one face that I'll never forget. Sōsuke Aizen."

Images of her former captain flashed in her mind. "Interesting…thanks." Throwing her arm down, she released the Starshot, leaving it lodged in his chest. Turning around, she started to walk away as the same white light began to pour from the man's eyes and mouth.

"Ohhh thirty niiiiine!"

Sam stepped out of the door to the compound, blinded by the sudden sunlight. Using her hand as a visor, she shielded her eyes. "Man, morning already? Huh, time flies when you're having fun," lowering her hand, she started to walk onto the concrete, slowly unfurling her wings. The wind blew her hair back, revealing four different colored feathers, tied onto the end of a curl.

"Time to find the man of the hour."

As she flew, the images of the men's faces flashed through her mind.

_It's been so long since I've actually killed someone._

_Felt good didn't it._

The sudden voice made Sam stop flapping her wings, making her fall a good ten feet before she realized she was falling.

The voice chuckled, but its voice was horse and demonic. _Don't ignore what you are…what you're becoming. Your mine. Don't you ever forget that._

Sam didn't even know what to say. She didn't even know how to respond to it. Would she just think a response, or say it out loud? Would it still hear it? And what the hell did any of that even mean?

"Go, now!"

Sam looked down at the squad members running below her.

"Some Ryoka killed Captain Aizen! We must find them before there are any other casualties!"

"What? Aizen's…dead?" Sam muttered to herself as she flew. "What…how…god damnit what the hell is going on?!"

Suddenly, she felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure.

"Ichigo? Who are you fighting now?"

Then, she _really_ felt it. A complete, unbearable wall of spiritual pressure. Even she struggled to breathe.

_Ichigo…You may have gotten lucky against Renji…But a captain?! With only a week's training? You're literally committing suicide right now!_

Sam exhaled a long breath. "Okay. Now to find the _other_ man of the hour."

After dodging some kido shots at her, Sam decided to finish the rest of her search on foot. She was passing through the squad nine barracks when something shiny caught the corner of her eye. She stopped before running straight into it, watching as it quickly passed before her face, almost cutting her nose.

Sam realized then that it was a sword, no, more like a scythe-like the grim reaper but with two adjacent blades. The staff was short and as it finally passed her face and collided with the building she was passing, she noticed a chain attached to the bottom.

She followed the chain to the source and saw a man step out of the shadows. He had short spikey purpleish-blackish hair and dark black eyes. A silver strip covered his left check and the top of his nose. A long scar covered his right eye and a tattoo of the number 69 was on his left cheek. He had more tattoos on his neck and upper arms of what looked to her like train tracks. His kimono was cut at the armpits and rolled up so the white shirt underneath overlapped the black on his shoulders. He had some crazy nice arm muscles, and Sam wished he didn't.

He pulled back the chain, sending the double scythe flying back to him. Sam had to jump backwards to avoid being cut. The chain was attached to another scythe just like the first.

"Shuhei?!" Sam blurted.

He caught his scythe with ease and looked at her, "How do you know of me?"

"Shuhei, it's me. Sam. Don't you remember me?" Sam felt almost hurt that he didn't recognize her. Her and Shuhei were close back in the day. He was her bar buddy, after Rangiku of course.

"Don't you dare speak of Sam," He said the words through clenched teeth, making Sam take a step back. Shuhei shifted his weight and the chain of his zanpakuto moved and rang in Sam's ears. "It may not seem like it, but I despise fighting from the bottom of my heart. Just like my captain. So I ask you now, surrender before I am forced to do something I deride."

"I'm sorry but those are two things that I can't do. I'm pretty full of myself, and I'm pretty sure I can speak about myself. And Ichigo is depending on me and I'm afraid he's someone I can't let down," Sam took her sword out of the sheath and readied her stance for a fight.

"I see," He flash stepped in front of Sam and brought his sword down on hers. "Then forgive me for what I'm about to do."

Sam pushed off of the ground hard with her legs and leapt into the air. Sam brought her sword down on top of Shuhei's, pushing him back until he placed his hand under his sword and pushed her back. Sam jumped backwards, and by the time she landed on her feet he was already charging.

He jabbed his sword at her but Sam dodged it by moving her body to the left. She brought her sword up from below with her left hand, hoping for a blow to his side but he blocked it with his sword and held mine hers place.

"Hadō 43, Sōkatsui !" he yelled, bringing his free hand up and pointing it at Sam's gut. A blue ball started to form in his hand.

_Shit._

Before the powerful blue wave of destruction could kill her, Sam called on fire and created a barrier to protect herself.

Unknowing that she was still alive, Shuhei jumped back to wait for the dust to clear from the explosion. He was utterly shocked to see a wall of flame surrounding her.

"What the hell?" he said. "Is that fire?"

The crackling of her flames filled Sam's ears. Throwing her hands at her sides, the barrier split in two and disinigrated. "Hadō, eh? Smart, considering I can't do it. But you remember that, don't cha? You always rubbed it in my face."

"Stop with your mocking," his glare changed to a look of confusion. "What was that?"

"I have an affinity for fire," Sam said as she quickly worked her fingers through her hair, turning it into a lose braid. "That's why I was never able to learn kido or anything during my time as a soul reaper."

_She does bear a striking resemblance to Sam. Scars and all._ Shuhei shook his thoughts out of his head. _No. That's not possible. She's dead. _"So you are the Ryoka that defeated Lieutenant Sasakibe."

"That old Italian looking guy? Yeah that was me. And technically I'm not a Ryoka cause I FRICKIN LIVED HERE!" Sam threw her hands in the air.

Not listening to the rest of Sam's rant, Shuhei lifted up his sword. "I guess I shouldn't take you so lightly then. Reap, Kazeshini." His sword changed into the double scythe and chain from before.

Sam squeezed in between her eyes. "Pointless…utterly pointless." Lifting up her sword lazily, Sam monotonely mumbled, "Resurrect, Kamibaransu."

Shuhei just stared at her sword, waiting for something spectacular to happen.

"Yeah I know it looks lame right now but it gets better I swear."

"I hope so. The last thing I want to do is have to kill you." He threw a part of his Kazeshini at her. Sam, surprised by the speed of which the scythe came at her, just barely dodged it; losing an inch off her hair as a result of her carelessness.

Sam reached behind her and grabbed her ponytail. "You motherfucker," she whispered as she glared at him.

He smiled slightly and threw his scythe at her again. Sam drew up her sword and blocked his attack, though it made her stumble back a bit. _I don't ever remember him being this strong._

He threw his sword at her continuously and Sam blocked each shot with her sword, getting knocked back farther and farther each time.

He quickstepped around her in different directions. "That's how I know you're not Sam. There's no way she'd be so careless in a fight."

Sam turned her body to face him each time he popped up. "Shuhei, think about it. I was known for being extremely careless and lazy. It was my thing!"

He popped up behind her and threw his scythe. Sam didn't bother turning around, angling her sword downward behind her to block the scythe. But, instead of hitting her sword, the chain wrapped around her. Sam's eyes widened in surprise as she realized the scythe was making its way around her until it finally pierced into her stomach. She couldn't help but gasp and double over slightly. He yanked the chain again and sent her flying to him. He grabbed her by the neck of her kimono and slammed her against a brick wall of a building, the impact making her cough up blood.

Shuhei brought up the second scythe to her neck as he spoke. "I warned you. This is why I didn't want to fight. This zanpakuto gets enjoyment out of killing. It makes _me_ enjoy killing."

"Aren't soul reapers supposed to like that? It's what you train to do every day. It's what you live for-"

"It's what everyone else lives for. I fight because I fear the power that this zanpakuto gives me."

"What?" Sam scrunched her eyebrows. "That's dumb. Strength is a good thing!"

"Strength creates fear. Fear does not lead to the path of justice. I fight to keep that path as clean of bloodshed as I can, like my captain Kaname Tōsen."

"There will always be bloodshed, Shuhei," she said as if she was exhausted from playing 50,000 questions with a child.

Shuhei was taken aback by what she just said, loosening the scythe from her neck. It was enough for her to push her elbows out and loosen the chain around her. Her hands were free and she grabbed a piece of the chain and let lightning bolts travel from her hands and down the chain. The bolts made their way to Shuhei and exploded. He flew backwards with his Kazeshini still in his hands.

He landed on his back but flipped himself over and onto his feet. He had a few minor cuts on him except for a large deep one in his arm. _The energy around her changed. Just like Sam's did whenever she fought._

The dust cleared and showed Sam holding a sword exactly like Shuhei's Kazeshini.

"What?" Shuhei bursted. "Impossible!"

"I told you it would get better." Sam smiled and raised a scythe and began to swing it in the air by its chain. "You see, my zanpakuto manifests the power of the sword it clashes with. That's why it has no particular form when it's first released." Sam threw the scythe at him and he quick stepped out of the way.

"And that lightning back there?"

"Did I forget to mention I have an affinity for that as well?" she said cockily.

"Any more sneaky tricks up your sleeve?"

Sam chuckled, "A lot more actually, but I can't waste them all on you."

He tightened his grip on his zanpakuto and threw a scythe at her. _That cockiness…that impossibility…is all just like Sam._

Sam blocked the scythe with her own and threw her's at him. He proceeded to do the same.

"It's weird actually," Sam flash stepped to an area on his left but still far away enough to catch him by surprise. "When I said I had an affinity, you seemed unaffected. Do you even know what that means?" Sam threw the scythe at him again.

Shuhei jumped high into the air and flash stepped so he was coming down right on top of her within seconds. He brought down a scythe and Sam quickly pulled the chain back and brought both of hers up to block his. "Of course I do, I'm not an idiot."

Swords clashed and sparks flew at their sides as their scythes scraped against each other.

"Really? Cause only an idiot would be this close so someone who can manipulate fire and lightning so easily," Sam started to form flames in her hands as she smiled cockily.

Shuhei pulled back his free arm with the second scythe in it and brought it down into her shoulder. Sam kicked him in the stomach in an effort to get him away from her and the scythe out of her shoulder, but the chain kept the scythe in place as he skidded backwards on the ground. He yanked the chain back to him and the scythe ripped out of her shoulder, rendering it useless to her. For the moment.

Sam winced and grabbed her shoulder, having to hold both scythes in her hand. _Damnit. Since when did I let simple attacks like that hurt me?_

"I've already found a flaw with your zanpakuto," he said as he caught his breath and swung a scythe in the air by its chain.

"Oh really? What is it?"

"You don't know how to wield the new zanpakuto quite as well as the original opponent. As much as I hate my sword, I know its strengths and weaknesses. You on the other hand, know nothing at all about it."

Sam rolled her shoulder to try and get it to move again but with no luck. _Still not ready yet. _Sam tried to get both scythes to fit in the spaces between her fingers as she spoke. "You got a point there. But the truth is, when I first discovered my zanpakuto, I had enough memories and knowledge of every sword out there that I did know how to wield it. I had fought so many different opponents….I had seen it all."

"That's impossible. That would have to make you hundreds of years old. From what I see, you can't be more than nineteen or twenty."

"Seventeen, actually. But thanks for the generous guesses. I take pride in how I look," Sam said as she looked at him and smiled. "Actually, that's one of the perks of being a fallen angel-we never age."

"Fallen angel? Angels and demons are nothing but bedtime stories," he threw his zanpakuto at her.

Sam dodged it and charged him with both scythes in-between the fingers of her right hand while her left dangled at her side. "If I never age…wouldn't you think I would look different? Think about it Shuhei, I look almost the same as the last time you saw me!"

He pulled the scythe back to him and Sam spun and avoided it before it hit her on its way back to his hand. "Stop talking as if you are Sam! I will not believe such lies!"

He caught it just as she swung down the scythes on his and turned her hand so she continuously hit him. Sam's continuous quick speed left him with no to use his other scythe to attack her.

He finally kicked her back and yelled, "Bakudo number 62, Hyapporankan!" A blue bar formed in his hand and he threw it at her.

_Only one lousy bar? Bakudo's so useless._

The single bar quickly divided into thousands of bars.

_Shithole._

Sam flash stepped her way in between the spaces until one caught her off guard and went through my leg. That was enough to stop her and let the others impale her into the same brick wall he pinned her against earlier.

"So we meet again," she said as she looked down and shook her head.

"It's not enough for you Ryoka to battle us," he said as he walked towards her. "Must you play mind games with us as well?"

"I'm not playing mind games! It's really me! Damnit Shuhei I need you to believe me!"

"Even if I did, it wouldn't help your predicament. You turned your back on us," he sounded more depressed than intimidated.

"Yes it would. I just need someone. I need you to believe me and not hate me for what I did."

"I don't think I _could_ hate her…" Shuhei's voice trailed off. "But that doesn't matter because you're not Sam!"

"Okay fine. You want to see for real?" Sam yelled, tired of trying to convince him. _I'll just have to show him._

Shuhei stepped back as the air around Sam changed.

"The key thing about fallen angels is," using her inhumane strength, she pulled her arms forward. The blue bars remained stuck in the wall as she dislodged herself from it, creating small holes in her arm where they once were. "We're not really angels. We're monsters," the holes quickly began to close to Shuhei's surprise, "We can't die, yet we still feel pain." When she finished her sentence, the holes had completely closed, and Sam bent her arm. "Think about it. Remember when you got me in the stomach before with your scythe? Don't you think that was a pretty fatal blow? Shouldn't I be dead if not extremely passed the fuck out by now?"

Shuhei took a step back, shaking his head in disbelief. "I've heard enough! You Ryoka have done enough to destroy the Seretei; I will not let my mind be corrupted as well."

"Stop calling me a fucking Ryoka! I'm Sam! I'm your Sam!" Sam unfurled her wings angrily. "The Sam that was there when you got those scars! The Sam that gives you shit for having a sex position on the side of your face! The Sam that gives you advice on how to handle Rangiku! I'm sick and tired of trying to explain this to you! Why won't you believe it's me?!"

"Because Sam's dead!" he yelled back, anger building up in his voice, though he remained apprehensive, not taking his eyes away from her wings.

"Do I look dead to you? I. Can't. Die. At least not by your methods. I just took my flock and left the Soul Society. We have strict 'not staying in one place for too long' rules."

"Bullshit! That's the dumbest explanation I've ever heard."

"It's the only explanation I can give without totally giving away everything! You're not even supposed to know we exist! But that bloodshed just follows us…and I had nowhere else to go!" Sam calmed herself down, realizing that yelling at him for believing the only explanation given to him was rude on her part. "Like I said earlier, there will always be bloodshed. Part of that is our fault, that's why we're called _fallen_ angels. As long as there is death and violence there will always be bloodshed. As long as there are strong people out there, there will always be bloodshed. As long as the soul society is here, there will be bloodshed. There's no avoiding it. You can live in denial all you want and say there is a path that is completely clear of it. That path would only exist if there weren't humans in the world-who, may I remind you, created war and hatred."

"You don't know anything," he whispered and lifted his sword. "You walk around like you know everything and can defeat anyone."

"Because I can! And I do know everything! But believe me I'm not saying it like it's a good thing. That whole 'not staying in one place for a long time' thing is because of me. _My_ strength and _my_ knowledge has endangered _me_ and _my_ friends. No. What am I saying," Sam shook her head, "I sound selfish putting myself in that. My friends became endangered, _because_ of me, and I did everything I could in my power to keep them safe without totally losing them. You have no idea how many enemies I've accumulated over the years. Now including the Soul Society because you guys don't seem to understand anything!"

_This spiritual pressure,_ Shuhei thought as he slowly stepped back. _Where the hell did it come from? _"Stop complaining and do something about it then!"

Sam grabbed his shoulder to his surprise, squeezing until she felt his bone snap. "I wasn't going to use my full power on you Shuhei. I made a promise to myself before I came here that I wouldn't reveal what I am. But I underestimated you, and I apologize for that."

Shuhei began to scream as she let the flames burst from her hands and burn his entire right side. Jumping backwards, Shuhei struggled to battle the pain from his shoulder and burns. Sam threw her scythe at him immediately, it catching him in his unburned side. She wrapped the chain around her arm and blocked the scythe he threw at her with it while catching the chain with her other hand. Sam yanked his chain, making him come closer to her and threw my other scythe quickly into his upper chest. With the chains of her scythes wrapped around her waist, she grabbed onto the chains around her side as they led to his body. On the left, she unleashed fire and on the right she unleashed lightning and watched as he sat there helpless.

The explosion made him fly backwards, skimming the ground. He breathed heavily as blood trickled down his chest and side. Blood stained his entire left arm from his wound earlier. _That recklessness and intensity…now that's Sam._

"You're losing a considerable amount of blood there," she said as she approached him.

"I could say the same for you," he said as Sam looked at her blood stained kimono in her shoulder and stomach areas.

"Did you forget the part about me not dying? Or not see my wounds heal in front of your eyes? You lost this battle from the beginning Shuhei."

He looked up at her. _Something changed. She looks almost animal like, like Kenpachi. "_I agree."

Sam blinked. "What?"

"Your eyes, your scars,…the way you fight with no intention of losing-"

"That goes for everyone though, doesn't it?"

"You're different. It's like you treat every fight like your life depends on it. And it's my realization of that that made me finally start to understand what you were saying…it's good to know that you're still here, Sam." Shakily, he stood up and gripped both of his scythes tightly. _Forgive me, my captain. I must drift from your ways for a moment and let the savageness of my zanpakuto take over. I'm not strong enough nor hold the resolve to do this without it._

A blue hue glowed off of his body as he stood. His muscles tensed as his spiritual pressure increased. His glare pierced deep into me.

_I'm sorry Hisagi, but I cannot let you stand in my way._

Sam's body glowed a black hue. Her spiritual pressure increased, making the small hairs around her face blow.

Sam let her zanpakuto go back to its normal state.

"Malfunction?" He asked, swinging a scythe in the air quickly.

"Fighting with the same weapon gets you nowhere; you should know this. Soul reaper."

"That will put you at a disadvantage with a normal zanpakuto."

"We'll let who's still standing after this be the judge of that."

Sam closed her eyes and called on her powers for lightning and fire flow into her sword. _Light, give my sword the sharpness to cut through him without hesitation. Fire, give me the strength I need to completely overpower my doubt about my past decisions._

Purple reishi formed around one side of my sword and red formed on the other.

_Thank you._

Sam opened her eyes, the left one an eerie purple and the right a bloody red.

They both screamed and charged at each other. Shuhei threw a scythe at Sam, the scythe successfully cutting up her chest from the waist up. She kept running, completely unfazed, even when the second did the same thing, creating an "X" on her entire mid-section. Shuhei's eyes widened in surprise and stood motionless as Sam dug her sword straight through his chest. Fire and electricity exploded from both sides, taking out all buildings within a five mile radius. Blood squirted everywhere, so much that you couldn't tell whose was whose.

They both collapsed onto their knees, ear to ear. Sam's eyes went back to normal.

"I'm afraid neither of us can be the judge," he said as he collapsed face first onto the ground.

The adrenaline in her body stopped, and for the first time in a while, Sam understood what true physical pain felt like.

Sam smirked, "Idiot." Her body gave out and she collapsed onto the ground, letting her body's natural exhaustive healing tendencies take over.

* * *

**2 battles in one chapter are you crazy?**

**No dear reader I'm not. I just felt I needed to spice it up a bit.**

**Anywhoo**

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, Fallen belongs to Lauren Kate, and Sam belongs to me ;]**

**Please R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

Sam ran through the narrow passage ways, trying to remember how to find her friends' spiritual pressures.

_Either no one's battling right now…or I'm really bad at this._

Due to her quick healing, she was only out for a few minutes. She just barely missed the rescue squad, reminding her to give Captain Unohana props for finally getting her squads' shit together. Looking around, she hopped on top of a roof and started jumping from one to another.

_I'm gonna go with option two._

Sam felt a familiar fluctuation. Not like someone was fighting…but rather…

"Training?" Sam asked, then laughed out loud. "That fucker's still alive!" She started hopping faster, using her wings every now and then when she wanted an extra rush.

Knowing Ichigo was alive and training made her feel for Shuhei. From how offended he got, she could tell he was really crushed when she and the others left. She's not surprised, he was actually close with Roland and Cam too.

The first time she'd met him was on their first mission.

"Who even makes missions this early anyway?" Sam complained as she rested her head on Cam's back as he carried her.

"I feel ya girl. Hey Cam, wanna carry me too?" Roland said, jumping on Cam's back and making Sam scream and laugh while Cam cursed and stumbled.

"You can carry me, Rol," Arianne said flirtatiously from the back.

"Hey! Keep it down up there!" Daniel yelled from beside Arianne. Roland repeatedly jumped on Cam's back, making Sam scream and laugh louder while Cam cursed louder. "Everyone's looking at us!"

They walked up to the rooftop where the rest of the class was standing. The kids in the back of the group were turned around, checking out the group of hoodrats that were creating all the noise.

"Oops," Sam whispered as the kids angrily turned back around to listen to directions. As they made their way up to the back, older students gave directions.

"First, we'll do simple introductions. I'm sixth round student, Hisagi," the kid stood in the middle of the two other students. His shaggy hair was a deep purple, and his face looked serious and determined. Except for the 69 tattoo on his cheek.

"Is that a 69 tattoo?" Cam asked, leaning forward.

"It is," Roland answered.

"I'm not sure if that's extremely gay or extremely kinky."

"Either way you'd like it," Arianne jumped in.

"Ohhh, nice!" Sam said, giving her best friend a high five.

"I'm Kanisawa," the short light-haired girl next to Hisagi said.

"She looks like she's five," Daniel said a little appalled.

"Whaat? Since when does Mr. Goody Goody say anything judgemental?" Roland asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, that's our thing," Sam said with Arianne agreeing with her.

"I'm Aoga," the bigger, much much uglier man on his other side said.

"God, his eyes are almost as small as Gin's," Sam whispered.

"The three of us will be your guides," Hisagi finished.

"I'll let him guide me anywhere," Arianne said.

"Heard that," Sam said.

"What?!" Cam blurted. "Bitch I'm done with you," he said jokingly as he dropped Sam on her butt.

"Okay then, starting now, we'll have you conduct activities in groups of three," Kanisawa instructed. "Look at the cards we had you pick earlier and form groups with the others who have the same marking."

"Oh god if I get stuck with some weirdasses," Sam said as she pulled the paper out from her bra.

The group did the same, holding them out so they can all look at each other's.

"Yes!" Sam said, wrapping her arms around Cam and Daniel's necks. "Dreamteam, right here.

"Yeah well me and Roland here," Arianne draped her arm around Roland, "are gonna actually make _friends_ and venture out." With their heads held high, the two turned around and proceeded to scream for their other member.

"Okay, everyone's in groups?" Hisagi yelled. "Now we'll give a summer of today's field training."

"Sixth round students awaiting us in the living world have created a barrier surrounding an appropriately sized area," Kanisawa explained.

"We will have you conduct combat training therein with dummy hollows," Aoga finished.

"We don't even get to battle the real thing? Laamee," Cam said, disappointed.

"While we sixth round students will prepare an easy location to fight in, we won't assist in the combat itself. Got that? Okay, let's go." Hisagi turned around and faced the doors behind him that lead to the real world.

"Yes sir!" the rest of the class yelled.

…

The area they were sent to was like a small city. Grey buildings and roads were the only scenery available, besides the dark night sky.

Cam sighed as he leaned against the railing on the roof.

"You could at least _look_ like your helping," Daniel said, cutting the head off of a small hollow.

"What, are these small fries a little too rough for ya, Danman?" Cam teased.

"If anything, they'd be too quick for your indolent attacks," Daniel calmly countered.

"Don't even bother, he doesn't know what indolent means," Sam said, walking forward as a hollow disinigrated behind her.

"Do too!" Cam pleaded like a child as he stood up.

"Now now, it's okay," Sam said as she rubbed his hair as he playfully sniffled. "We've gotta have at least one stereotypical dumb hot guy, right?"

"You think I'm hot?" Cam perked up.

"We better start heading back," Daniel interrupted.

…

"'Bout time to pull out," Aoga said, surveying the group of freshmen to make sure they were all there.

"Haha, pull out," Cam laughed.

"How old are you, twelve?" Daniel asked.

"Looks like we finished safe and sound," Kanisawa said.

"This is Hisagi at the rally point," Shuhei talked into the grey communicator around his neck. "Barrier team, what's your status?" after no response, he yelled again. "Hey, respond! What's wrong barrier team?! Can you hear me?! Hey!"

"What's wrong?" Kanisawa asked.

Sam and Arianne looked over at the leaders, picking up on the distress in their voices.

"Something's not right," Shuhei looked down at his communicator as he thought, "No one from the barrier team is responding."

Kanisawa looked over and fear overtook her face. "Hisagi-kun!"

Shuhei turned around to see a hollow as big as the sky scrapers in the city. It had horns and a face that, much to Sam's disliking, resembled that of the devils. It even had bones in its back that looked like wings, without the feathers. Instead of hands, it had two long, razor sharp bones.

Everyone instantly took fighting stances while the rest of the freshmen screamed and started backing away.

"Now this is what I've been waiting for," Cam said, pulling his sword out from behind his back.

"No," Daniel walked in front of them and held his hand behind him, stopping them. "We can't fight it without risking everyone finding out who we are. We need to sit this one out and let the upperclassmen handle it."

Just as he said that, Kanisawa was stabbed through the chest by the hollow. Sweeping its arm, it flung her aside like a piece of trash.

"Yeah are you sure about that?" Cam asked sarcastically.

"No, he's right," Roland stepped next to Daniel but stayed facing them. "We can't risk it."

"Bastard! How dare you kill Kanisawa!" they changed their focus to Aoga as he pulled out his sword and recklessly charged the hollow. Before he could even get a swing in, he was taken out from the side by one of the hollows arms.

Hisagi, now alone, turned around and frantically yelled, "Run away, freshmen! Run as far as you can!"

All of the freshmen obeyed, immediately turning and running.

"We can't just let him fight this on his own!" Arianne yelled as screaming freshmen ran past her. "He'll get slaughtered!"

"We have no choice," Roland walked past her and grabbed the back of her uniform, dragging her with him.

Sam stood and watched Hisagi battle with the hollow. _Not too bad._

"Sam! Come on!" Cam and Daniel both grabbed her by her forearms and started running, making her backpedal as she kept her eyes locked on the fight.

Only did she look away when they rounded the corner.

"Why are we even running right now?" Cam asked, moving his shoulders to prepare to unleash his wings.

"You idiot, you can't do that here!" Daniel yelled.

"Are you guys gonna let me go anytime soon?!" Sam interrupted their bickering.

Letting her go, she quickly turned around and ran in between them.

"I need you guys to make sure all of the freshmen stay together," Sam said.

"What?" Cam said, while Daniel looked at her.

"Keep them safe in case any more hollows come," and with that, Sam stopped and unfurled her wings, making a hook turn and heading back towards the action.

"So she can do that but I can't!" Cam yelled, frustrated.

It didn't take her long to find the giant hollow. Apparently, she wasn't the only freshmen to come back and help. She watched from above as three students protected Shuhei and used kido to distract the hollow. While the hollow screamed and covered its face, they all made a break for it and ran down an alley

_Perfect timing, _Sam thought as she dropped down, slamming into the ground a little too roughly. Tucking her wings behind her, she pulled out her zanpakuto, charging at the hollow.

"But how could such a big ass hollow get so close?" Renji asked as he ran alongside Shuhei.

"I don't know!" Shuhei yelled. "I've never heard of it but…it can probably hide its spirit force."

"We can't defeat that hollow with our power!" Izuru yelled as he ran beside Momo.

A scream and hollow roar made them all stop and turn back around. They watched from the gap in between the buildings as blood squirted from the stump where the hollow's arm used to be.

"What? How did-" Shuhei was speechless at the sight.

"Who is that?" Renji asked.

All they could see was bright blonde hair and a red uniform as it leapt high into the air, bringing its sword down on the hollow. The blade sliced clean through, cutting the hollow in two after it mustered out one last horrifying scream.

Sam landed just as the two halves of the hollows disinigrated. Wiping off blood on her cheek from where the small blade-like fingers of the hollow had nicked her.

"That was an academy uniform…" Momo said slowly.

Sam turned her head towards the alleyway that they ran through, making sure they hadn't saw. To her demise, they did.

"Shiiiiit," she said under her breath as she waved at them and started running towards them.

"Who _is_ that?" Renji repeated.

"A freshmen did that?" Shuhei asked.

As she got closer, her features became more defined.

"That's the girl that was escorted by Captain Aizen!" Izuru blurted.

Sam finally made it up to them, showing no intention of stopping to talk.

"Come on! There's gonna be more!" Sam yelled as she ran in between them.

"More?!" Renji blinked.

"Let's go!" Shuhei followed behind Sam, forcing the others to follow. "What do you mean more?"

"A hollow of that caliber is going to attract even more. We're gonna miss out on all of the fun!"

"Fun? Are you insane! Two people back there just died!" Izuru yelled.

"Maybe a little," Sam said.

"Who are you?" Renji asked, coming up on her side.

"Oh yeah, I'm Sam Daitenshi," she turned to look at him and smiled. The street lights lit up her face, giving him a detailed view…of the scar that formed a cross over her right eye.

Renji stared at her, and then at the scar before turning his attention back to running. They all rounded the corner and stopped in the middle of an intersection.

"What is it?!" Shuhei asked. Then, as he looked forward, he noticed what stopped everyone. "The surroundings are starting to deform!"

Sam smiled slightly and pulled out her sword.

Huge hollows began to come out and surround them, making them go back to back with each other.

"It can't be…" Izuru started.

"It called it's friends," Momo finished.

"See, told you," Sam said, looking from hollow to hollow to pick which one she was going to attack first.

"This many huge hollows…" Shuhei started, going into his stance. "It's impossible!"

They all started to inch closer, saliva dripping from their mouths.

"It's not real…This…No…I don't wanna die!" Izuru stuttered.

Sam turned and slapped him across the face, making everyone in the group step back.

"Get your shit together! This is real life! Now if you don't stop tweakin' then you gonna get gobbled up!" She grabbed the sword from behind his back and stepped away from them, completely changing her demeanor. "No one's gonna die tonight…not while I'm here."

Tightening her grip on her sword, she started charging toward a hollow that was in front of her. Leaping into the air, she pulled her arm back and lifted her sword.

Then, a sharp blue light flashed before her, slicing through the hollows head. It fell back, but disinigrated before it could hit the ground.

Sam landed on the ground, confused and slightly pissed.

The bright light dimmed down, revealing a sword which slowly retracted.

"Sorry for the wait," Captain Aizen walked in from behind the group. "We've come to assist."

Shuhei's good eye widened, "You gentlemen are…5th squad…Captain Aizen! Lieutenant Ichimaru!"

"Don't let the titles fool you…their not gentlemen," Sam said, walking back to the group and handing Izuru back his sword.

Captain Aizen chuckled and patted Momo's head. "You stuck it out well. You must've been scared."

"Blondie here nearly shit himself," Sam said, chuckling at Izuru.

"Everything's alright now. You can leave the rest of this to us," Aizen finished.

He and Gin walked past the group and up to the hollows.

"Showtime," Sam smiled and watched Gin and Aizen demolish all of the hollows.

The rest of the group watched in awe as the captain and lieutenant slayed the hollows as if they were tiny flies.

"Unbelievable…" Izuru muttered slowly, taking in their swift movements.

"They're so quick!" Momo added.

"And strong…damn," Renji finished.

Sam switched glances from their faces to Aizen and Gin, remembering her first thoughts when she first met them. She had to give them props, they had skill.

A few minutes later they strolled back to the group, looking triumphant and confident.

"Well, I guess we should get you some medical attention, eh?" Aizen said, hinting at Shuhei's scarred face.

Shuhei seemed to forget about his scar for the moment and touched the scratches on his face.

"S' a good thing you were here Sam, otherwise that coulda been worse," Gin said.

"Me?" Sam pointed to herself with a confused look on her face. "I didn't do shit. These guys saved my ass. If they weren't here I probably would've ended up as someone's dinner."

"Is that so?" Aizen cocked his head to the side, intrigued.

"Interesting…" Gin smiled.

"What're you-" Renji whispered.

"Op op op," Sam held her hand up in his face, "There's no time for being modest. You heard the man, let's get this guy some medical attention."

"For once the lady is right," Gin said as he opened up a gargantuan to take them back to the Soul Society.

Gin and Aizen led the way, followed by Shuhei and Sam.

"What the hell are you doing!" Renji yelled as he grabbed Sam's arm and yanked her back. "You just lied to a captain and a lieutenant!"

"I didn't lie, I just didn't tell the truth. There's actually a big difference," Sam started to walk again but was stopped by Izuru.

"Why did you say that? Anyone else would've taken full credit."

Sam sighed and faced the three of them. "Cause I really don't deserve the credit. You guys were the ones who stayed back, that took some real balls." She smiled and added, "And I can tell that you guys have got some talent. I wouldn't have said that if I didn't think you guys could handle what's to come."

"You really are strange," Renji stared at her, obviously not catching her drift.

"Yeah, I know, I get told that on the daily," Sam turned around and began following the rest of the group.

They all thought she was crazy at first. Honestly she is…but they accepted her, crazy and all after a while. And they didn't mind her scars. Only Renji was apprehensive cause of his alpha-male tendencies to not be weaker than a girl. He always tried to beat her…but it never happened.

Ichigo was like that. He never minded her scars, or even asked about them until she insisted he did. Despite his rude mannerisms, he was a good guy. And Sam would gladly fight for him if it meant making him happy.

That's what brought her there.

"Knock knock!" Sam yelled as she grabbed the sides of the ladder and slid down it.

The sword clashing from below halted for a moment.

"Sam?! What're you doing here?" Ichigo asked, lowering the sword he was holding.

"You're not the only one who has to train, ya know!" soon enough, she was at the bottom of the ladder.

"Ichigo," Zangetsu said, impatient from waiting.

"Oh, right, sorry," lifting his sword back up, Ichigo lunged at Zangetsu.

She walked forward, watching the strange fight. Swords littered the ground, making her weary of where she was stepping. It was like the training grounds down at Urahara's…probably cause Urahara's is a replica of this one.

"So you're here to train as well?" a dark woman stood up from her perch on top of a cliff.

"Yes, I believe I said so already," Sam said skeptically. She didn't recognize the woman, or her voice.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you've only seen me in my other form," the lady walked forward and stood on the edge so Sam could get a good look at her.

She had long purple hair that was tied back in a ponytail. Her eyes were an eerie gold. She wore a black, backless and sleeveless undershirt, along with an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder. A large beige sash wrapped around her waist, and black stretch pants covered her legs.

"It's me, Yoruichi," she smiled.

"Yoruichi! What? You're not a cat?" Sam blurted.

"I only take that form to protect my identity," Yoruichi said, putting her hand on her hip.

"You're actually…pretty."

"Well thank you," Yoruichi looked to the opposite side of the grounds and pointed, "You can train over there. This fool cannot afford any distractions." They both looked back at Ichigo, who threw another broken sword to the side and picked up another one.

"What's he doing?"

"Achieving bankai."

"Bankai? Isn't that supposed to take like, decades?"

"He's a special case, as you saw before."

Sam remembered watching him change into a soul reaper. Technically, she did see, and had no doubts that the kid wouldn't achieve it. Conquering the odds isn't something new to Ichigo.

Sam nodded to Yoruichi and flew over to the side she had pointed to. Pulling out her zanpakuto, she sat down crisscrossed, laying her zanpakuto across her lap. She placed one hand on the hilt and the other on the blade and closed her eyes.

Her body stayed still in that position as her mind traveled elsewhere. Her eyes opened again when she was in her own spirit world, which was completely black except for the speckle of white stars that looked more like dragon flies.

"Come out Kamibaransu I know you're here," Sam rolled her sword in her wrist as if she was jumping rope.

"You give me not so much as a thought for over two hundred years and that's how you greet me?" a dark voice echoed.

Sam sighed loudly, "Okay hi. Now get your ass down here so we can fight."

In front of Sam black particles began to gather together until a complete black figure appeared in front of her. It opened its eyes, which were white like the stars that dotted the world. It had no mouth…making the death glare he had permanently plastered on his face even more menacing.

"Now those are words I like to hear," Shuhei's scythe appeared in his hand and he sliced upward.

* * *

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, Fallen belongs to Lauren Kate, and Sam belongs to me ;]**

**Please R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

Sam jumped backwards, breathing heavily. She held her sword in her hand and leaned on her knees.

"You were right, you are rusty," Kamibaransu said, resting Zabimaru on his shoulder. Though he had no mouth, in his world, the words echoed around as if they were spoken by a god.

Sam glared at him and worked on catching her breath.

"You're hesitating…fighting your own power. That's causing easy openings to form," Kamibaransu let the sword in his hand disappear. "Stop thinking about it and just fight. You don't need to worry about them here."

Sam looked up at him.

His eyes glowed with intensity, and to Sam's surprise, sympathy. He quickly looked to the side as if he saw something and then looked back down at her. "Someone wants you."

When she finally came to, she could feel her body shaking convulsively. She opened her eyes to see Ichigo, with his hands on her shoulders.

"What!" Sam yelled.

"We're done for the day. Yoruichi told me to get you," with that, Ichigo stood up and began walking away.

Ichigo leaned back in the hot spring, sighing in the blissful feeling from the steaming water. "I didn't even realize it was already nighttime. You can't tell night from day in here, so that sense goes out the window."

"It's cause your circadian rhythm is thrown off from the lack of darkness cues to let your body know its nighttime," Sam said as she stepped around the corner.

Ichigo just stared at her.

"What? I do listen in class sometimes," Sam said as she sat on the hard ground next to him, rolling up the pant legs of her kimono.

"I don't even think we've learned about that yet," Ichigo said as he rubbed water over his face.

"Oh…maybe it was from the last school I went to," Sam dipped her legs in the water. "I don't remember; the curriculums are so jacked everywhere I know way too much useless information."

Ichigo stared down at his cheek as the small cut that used to be on it sizzled away. A light bulb went off in his head and he threw himself under the water, nearly drenching Sam and making her curse at him.

"What's with this hot spring? My wounds're healin' at an incredible rate! Amazing! This is amazing!"

"Jeez, calm down. You're acting like you just struck gold," Sam grabbed a group of curls that got soaked and squeezed the water out of them.

Ichigo popped his head back up out of the water, "Does it work if I drink it too?"

"I dunno do you have internal bleeding?" Sam sarcastically asked.

Ignoring her, Ichigo cupped his hands and filled them with water, "Hey, maybe your scars'll go away if you come in." After speaking, he lifted his hands to his mouth and chugged the water.

Sam frowned and made circles in the water with her legs, "It won't work. These will never go away until he wants them to."

Ichigo gave her a confused look, asking her to explain.

"Ichigo," Yoruichi said from a few feet behind him. Her hands were on her hips and she was still wearing her clothes…for the moment. "How's the water?"

Ichigo waved, mouth full with miracle water.

"I see. I'm glad,"

"I really hope you didn't pee in that," Sam said.

"Who would?" Ichigo gave her a weird look.

Both were completely distracted by their argument and didn't notice the now stripping Yoruichi.

"Well then, I think I'll join."

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Ichigo yelled, covering his face.

"Damn girl lookin good!" Sam said in a manly voice.

"Why are you looking!" Ichigo yelled, still with his hand over his face.

"Why aren't you looking?"

Yoruichi chuckled, "You shy boy, you still react just as expected. Such an inexperienced man."

"Shut up! You makin' fun of me! Ah! D-D-Don't get in!"

"There's no problem if I'm in this form, is there?"

Ichigo opened his eyes to the sudden deep voice and found the familiar Yoruichi they all knew and loved.

"What? A little disappointed?" Yoruichi stopped swimming and turned to face him. "Tell me." In response to Ichigo's silence, Yoruichi added, "You lecher."

"Want me to drown you damnit!"

Sam smiled and kicked her feet in the water.

Yoruichi began the long talk of how the grounds they were on now resembled Urahara's, and who exactly Urahara was. All the while, Sam sat and listened for once in her life. She knew that Urahara was once a soul reaper; that was the only explanation for his extensive knowledge and zanpakuto. But he refused to tell her why he left. It bugged her that he knew more about her than she did about him.

"Well, I don't wanna become a shriveled raisin," Yoruichi said as she stood up, only to flash the two and cause a commotion of 'nasty's and 'sicks'.

When the image of Yoruichi's kuka was finally out of their heads, Sam scootched closer to Ichigo to initiate conversation.

"So who are you training to defeat now?"

Ichigo leaned back against the edge and put his elbows up. His arm brushed against Sam's bare leg, but he felt more comfort than uneasiness. "Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Ohhh Mr. StickUpHisAss himself," Sam looked down at him and smiled. "Are you close to hittin' bankai?"

Ichigo smirked, "Hardly according to Yoruichi. But my body still feels like shit." Ichigo rolled his shoulders in discomfort.

"Here," Sam lifted her legs out of the water and scooted behind him, placing her legs back in the water on either side of him. "I'll fix ya right up."

"How?" Rather than jump forward, he shifted himself until he was comfortable again.

"Your dad showed me some cool massage techniques when I did my job shadow," Sam placed her hands on Ichigo's shoulders and began to roll her thumbs over his tense muscles. "Damn you really weren't kidding."

"Well I have been training all day."

Sam shrugged and moved down to his shoulder blades.

"Can I ask ya somethin?"

"Go for it."

"Why're you here?"

"To help you guys, duh."

"How many times have you actually tried to find Rukia?"

Sam was silent. He'd caught on to her. Why was he always the one to see right through her?

"Are you even here to save her?"

"Honestly…no. I could care less about Rukia. I never really liked her cause of what she did to Renji and all. I'm mainly here to protect you guys, and get some other things done."

"…I see."

Sam moved back up to his neck, though a part of her wanted to stay back at his insanely-jacked-for-a-fifteen-year-old shoulder muscles. Too bad he was a human.

"Wait, you're not mad?"

"I didn't ask you to come here, and you're not in my way so I don't see the problem. And you protecting us is debatable."

A smile crept across Sam's face, "No one's died, have they?"

Ichigo mirrored her smile, "It better stay that way. If anything happens I'm comin' after you."

"I'll be waiting."

A giant explosion from above the ladder made Ichigo and Zangetsu instantly stop fighting.

"I was wondering what you were doing way down here but…that' your zanpakuto's true form?" A familiar manly voice called as it dropped through the cloud of dust and onto the rocky grounds. "Sneaking around to do bankai training, huh? Well, ain't you having fun."

The dust didn't even have to fully clear for the crimson red hair to shine through.

"Lemme join in," Renji stood with his released Zabimaru over his shoulder.

"Renji!" Ichigo practically whispered.

"'What the hell're you doing here?'…that's written all over your face." Renji took his sword off his shoulder and let it hang at his side, "Don't worry, nothing big." He began to walk towards Ichigo and Zangetsu, "Time just ran out. So I just wanted a place I could concentrate and train."

"Time…ran out? What's that mean?" Ichigo asked.

Everyone, even Zangetsu eyed him with suspicion.

"Well…you I'll tell. The time of Rukia's execution…has been changed. The new execution time is noon tomorrow."

Renji waited for it to settle in while he walked past them. "It sucks to admit it, but my power now ain't quite enough to save Rukia. That's why I came here. Don't worry, I ain't gonna get in the way of your training. I've already accomplished materialization." He lifted his arm to the side, holding Zabimaru out horizontally. "Only a tiny bit left 'til bankai." Small gusts began to swirl around his sword until a giant monkey with a snake for a tail appeared next to Renji looking fierce and ready for battle. "We'll be doin' our own thing over here."

Renji and his zanpakuto walked to a far corner so as to not disturb the other bankai training that was going on. With materialization already down, there was only a few more steps till he was finally ready. He had been waiting almost 200 years for this. This moment to finally take down Byakuya Kuchiki. To finally prove to Rukia that he was-

Wait…Who's that?

Renji squinted at the dark figure that was sitting on top of one of the boulders. A few steps more and the dark turned into light brown and he knew immediately who it was. He held his hand out for Zabimaru to stop as Renji continued on to Sam.

She was perched on top of a giant boulder, holding her zanpakuto on her lap as she concentrated. Her eyes were closed and Renji assumed she was in her inner world.

But not for long.

He had to admit it was difficult to recognize her with her new weird hair color, but she was the only girl he knew with enough balls to flaunt the scars that covered her body. And she was the only girl with that nice of a body…and face…and everything. But he would rather drink his own pee before he told anyone that.

He jumped on top of the rock she sat on, causing her eyes to twitch. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her backwards, watching with a smile as she slowly fell and finally crashed into the ground below.

Kamibaransu's sword clashed against Sam's.

"Good, you're getting more ruthless now," Kamibaransu's demonic voice rang throughout her spirit world.

Sam jumped back, holding Kazeshini's scythes in both hands.

"I've always been ruthless. I've just been putting those thoughts in the back of my mind."

"And why is that?"

Sam dropped a scythe into the ground and leaned on it, "Cause…"

Suddenly her inner world shattered and her eyes opened. For some reason she was now staring up at the ceiling of the grounds, and now had a raging headache.

"Owww," Sam said as she slowly sat up and rubbed the back of her head. She looked to the ground and back up at the boulder she was supposed to be on. "How the hell-"

"Paybacks a bitch, isn't it?"

Sam followed the direction of the voice and saw the 6th squad lieutenant smirking at her.

"Renji!" Sam immediately jumped onto her feet and quick stepped to the lieutenant, giving him a tight hug that he had no time to avoid. Granted, he never returned it, but she wasn't expecting him to anyway. "What was that about payback?"

"You left." His tone was sharp and got only sharper as he went on, "You were a lieutenant before any of us and you _left_. You didn't even say goodbye let alone tell us why you were leaving. So that was from the three of us."

"Okay first of all," Sam counted off her fingers, "Power isn't everything. Sure it's like that for you cause' you're all macho big man, but it gets old after a while. Second, even if I told you guys, you wouldn't understand cause our situations are different. And third, did you give Rukia the same shpeal?"

Renji shook his head and turned away, "Yeah whatever, we'll see who'll be talkin' about power when I finally achieve my bankai and kick your ass."

"Oh I'd _love _to see that!" Sam yelled at his back. Renji waved her off and walked over to where his manifested Zabimaru was.

"The nerve of some people," Sam grunted as she crawled back on top of the rock. "Obviously they don't teach manners at the Academy."

Once she was back into position, she exhaled deeply, closing her eyes and immediately getting sent back to her inner world.

Zabimaru stood in the same place, staring at her with impatient black eyes.

"What? It wasn't my fault!"

"It's always your fault."

"Well that's harsh."

"I have to be to get through that thick head of yours. Now, before you were saying why you put your ruthless thoughts in the back of your mind. Continue on."

Sam scratched the back of her head. She's never gotten this deep with her zanpakuto before. Hell, what she was about to tell him she hadn't told anyone else but Kisuke. But her zanpakuto is a part of her, so shouldn't it already know?

Sam looked away, ashamed of what she was about to admit. "Because I'm scared."

Zabimaru inched closer, "Of?"

She stared at the ground, "Attracting him…like I did the last time. It nearly costed Cam, Arianne, Roland, Gabbe, Daniel, and Luce their lives. I just…can't risk that happening again. Especially around humans like Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad."

"By restraining your power, you are showing your fear for him. You are proving to him that he has successfully controlled you. Has that not been his intent since he lost you all those years ago?"

Sam looked back up at him, "Isn't the point of the devil to install fear into his victims? Why is it so wrong for me to fear him?"

"Why fear someone who could easily be your equal?"

Sam cocked her head to the side, "Equal? How could I ever be equal to him?"

"Surrender your fears to me and I shall teach you," a sword manifested in his hand and one in Sam's as well, causing her to look down at it as she gripped it. "You shall be fearless once again."

Sam opened her eyes and smiled, picking up her sword off her lap. "Thanks Kami. You've awakened the old Sam once again." She's not sure exactly how long they fought for, but slowly the walls she had built up were broken down.

As much as she hates to admit, he had been right. She has her reasons for fearing him, but she also had her reasons for hating him. And the latter far outweighed the first.

Jumping off the rock, Sam made her way back to where Ichigo was training. She thought about saying a few words to Renji, given her newfound confidence, but figured her new task was more important than small talk. Besides, she didn't want to crush his confidence too soon either.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yoruichi asked as Sam unknowingly passed her.

Sam stopped and turned, finding the women perched back on top of the rock as she observed Ichigo.

"To find my other friends. I may not be a ranked angel anymore, but I still have my own personal duties of protecting humans to follow."

Yoruichi nodded and Sam continued on, walking with a bit more swagger than before.

_It's about time you went back to your old self, Sam._

"Where the hell is he going?_" _Samcomplained as she flew over the many narrow passageways of the Seretei. Ishida and Chad's spirit energies were nonexistent, and Orihime's was getting masked by an incredible force that could only belong to one person. "He keeps changing directions…even I can't keep up. And now I have no idea where the hell he went."

It was a total mystery to her how Orihime ended up with Kenpachi, let alone why he's letting her hang with him. It's true, she is gorgeous, but Kenpachi doesn't seem like the type to care about looks…or women in general.

A sudden flash caught Sam's eye. She stopped talking to herself and looked down to be blinded by another sudden flash. Only it wasn't quite a flash…but a reflection of the sun off of a shiny surface.

"So? Which way next, women?" Kenpachi grumpily asked.

"Umm," Orihime popped up from behind his shoulder, holding on for dear life as he lead the pack on the search for fights. She was unsure of what direction to lead him to next, and how tiny Yachiru was able to hang on his back all the time without her arms getting tired. "Probably this-"

"That way!" Yachiru interrupted, head butting Orihime and directing Kenpachi the opposite way.

"Oww! That was cruel Yachiru-chan!" Orihime whimpered as she rubbed her cheek.

"Shouldn't you let Orihime-chan handle it?" Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Aramaki followed behind Kenpachi, staying ever so loyal to their captain. "You and the Captain are a close match in searching ability, Lieutenant."

"Shut up, pachinko ball!" Yachiru responded, spitting on the shiny bald head of Ikkaku.

"I'll kill her," Ikkaku's eye twitched as he slid his zanpakuto out of its sheath with his thumb.

"Come one, keep calm keep calm," Yumichika spoke up from next to him. "In fact, you were to blame for that one, too."

Suddenly, a dark shadow was casted over their heads as something flew over them, making them all look up and stop running.

"The hell is that?" Aramaki asked, stepping in between Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Samantha-san!" Orihime shouted as Sam tucked her wings behind her back and smiled mischievously.

"Oh, so you're the winged creature Aizen was talking about," the Captain clarified.

"Creature? Well that's a little harsh…but I wouldn't expect any less from the captain of squad eleven," Sam shifted her weight and crossed her arms.

"She's one of the Ryoka?" Ikkaku asked.

"Hmmm…I would say she's beautiful but those scars are making me think otherwise," Yumichika stroked his chin in thought.

Sam shot him a glare, "Watch it, ya feathered fagget."

"Birdie-san you're in the way!" Yachiru yelled.

"Actually I'm joining this little fiesta," Sam moved out of the captain's way and stood at his side, "I don't care about saving Rukia, I care about protecting them," she motioned to Orihime.

Kenpachi smirked and started running again.

"Samantha-san that's kindof rude," Orihime held onto Kenpachi's back for dear life.

Sam shrugged, "It's the truth. Kindof got a grudge against her. Anyway, where's Uryuu? Weren't you with him?"

Orihime turned around on Kenny's back, "Yeah, but he saved me from Captain Kurotsuchi and we got separated."

"He fought a captain? Huh, I never expected that." The kid was good when it came to analytical stuff but at actual combat: not the best. But then again, he _was_ fighting Kurotsuchi. It's a mystery how he landed a captain's position and not in a mental institution.

Wait. Do they even have mental institutions in the Soul Society? Do they just kill em off? Or throw em all in some crazy big dungeon.

As Sam thought of thousands of different scenarios, she followed the group into the squad 4 barracks, jumping onto the roof of a small squad building.

_Maybe they take them to Kurotsuchi and he brainwashes them into his little squad members_, Sam thought. Then, the wood beneath their feet began to creak, until it finally collapsed in on itself, sending the whole group down.

Sam coughed, waving away dust from her face.

"Stop that! You'll ruin our beautiful entrance!" Yumichika yelled, taking a spot behind Kenpachi.

"You know, your obsession with beauty is really making me question your sexuality," Sam said as she moved away from them and faced whoever was hiding in the shack.

"Sam?!"

Sam noticed the familiar nerdy face of Izuru, followed by Chad's huge stature. "Izuru! Chad! Dang that was easy," she brushed away some curls, pleased with herself.

"Inoue-san!" Izuru yelled as he noticed Orihime struggling to hold herself up over Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Ishida-kun! Sado-kun! Ganju-kun! So you're all okay! I'm so glad!" Orihime yelled, finally popping her head over his shoulder.

"Okay enough happy-reunion time. Let's go find some people to fight!" Ikkaku smiled mischievously.

"Yes. Let's find that orange-haired Ryoka boy, Ichigo Kurosaki," Kenpachi punched through the wall, using his giant body to make a whole big enough for the rest of the group to fit through.

After watching Ikkaku and Yumichika follow their captain, Sam jumped in.

"Wait, that's what you've been looking for this entire time?" Sam asked, now running beside them.

"That's all we squad eleven members do," Ikkaku said.

"Just look for opponents worthy of fighting," Yumichika added.

"And Ichigo is the only one strong enough to fight our captain," Ikkaku finished.

"Well Ichigo doesn't have time for repeat offenders," Sam looked forward, "He's gotta focus on training."

"So this whole time you've known where he is?" the man who Yachiru called Maki-Maki said, a hint of exhaustion in his voice.

"Maybe," Sam dragged on the 'a', starting to regret opening her big mouth.

"You little-!" Ikkaku, now super pissed, reached to choke Sam.

But she reluctantly ducked and jumped back to where her real friends were.

Zaraki stopped running, making the rest of the group stop as well and walk up behind him. The area before him was an open arena, and thus a dead end.

"Ah, well uh…how should I put it…Well, guiding through the streets is basically all luck anyway…" Uryuu sheepishly smiled at Yachiru.

"And it's not that uncommon to come to a dead end ten or twenty times…" Orihime tried to comfort her.

"See? Look I told you so. That's why I said I didn't want to follow the lieutenant!" Ikkaku said smugly, before pointing to Sam. "This brat knows-"

Sam ran over and covered his mouth with her hand, "Knows that today is Rukia's execution so we have to get back on track fast," she finished, sending him a glare before Yachiru jumped and started to bite his head, sending him off in a spiraling tantrum.

Sam laughed and pointed at him as he fought to pull the lieutenants teeth from his scalp.

In the meantime, Yumichika walked up beside the captain, hinting at the presence that he felt around them.

"Yeah," Kenpachi agreed, "Freakin' sneakin' around…What a bunch o' scumbags. Come out!"

Sam stopped laughing and looked at the screaming captain.

"Turnin' off yer spirit force and hidin' ain't what captains do, is it, now?" The captain yelled into the empty arena.

As if responding to his threat, the calm curtain that was around them had risen, leaving all of them to be frozen by immense spiritual pressure.

"That is quite a mouth you have," a man's voice rang, "Do you understand what you are doing as you say that?"

Four men suddenly appeared on top of a roof a mile across from them. From the two captain's uniforms, Sam could tell it was Captain Komamura of squad seven and Captain Tosen from squad nine. Beside them were their lieutenants, Tetsuzaemon Iba and oh lookey here, Shuhei Hisagi.

"Where are you running to with those Ryoka?" Kaname Tosen asked. For a blind guy, he could see through anyone's bluff. "In defeat, have you lost even your pride, Zaraki?"

"For on one huh?" Zaraki clenched his hand, which looked more like the claw of someone Sam knew, making her shiver. "Not quite enough for a test cut, though."

The four flash stepped just feet in front of them.

"'Four on one' you say," Komamura said through the giant mask that covered his face. Even when Sam was a shinigami, she'd never seen him remove it. "Are you saying you will face the four of us by yourself?"

"That's exactly what he said…he's not a very bright one is he?" Sam whispered to Orihime.

"I know of your power, but that is just a bit too arrogant, Zaraki Kenpachi!"

Zaraki reached behind his back and grabbed his zanpakuto, "Blah blah blah just shut up."

He pulled his zanpakuto out of its sheath and pointed it at them, "Just bring it on already! If you can, all four at once is better. If you surround on all four sides and attack, at least one of you might be able to cut me."

"U-Um…Captain Zaraki," Maki-Maki timidly approached his captain, "what should _we_ do?"

"We? _I'm _gonna kick some ass,_ again" _Sam smirked and winked at Hisagi as she walked up beside Zaraki. "Ready for round two, lieutenant?"

"No!" the captain held his sword out, stopping her from walking past him. "Get your lyin' ass outta my fight."

"The hell I will!" Sam yelled, until she was dragged back to the group by Yachiru. Even Sam was surprised by the all strength in such a little girl.

"No, you can't interrupt Kenny. He's having too much fun," Yachiru happily sang. "Ken-chan! We'll finish the Icchy-search we were doing, okay!"

"Yeah," Kenpachi said, not turning his back from his new opponents.

"So, you're gonna tell us where he is, right?" Ikkaku said, cracking his knuckles.

Sam raised an eyebrow, not the least impressed, "No. Those guys over there could use a little more cardio," she motioned with her head to Ganju and Maki-Maki.

Yachiru started to drag Orihime by her arm, leaving the rest of the group to follow.

* * *

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, Fallen belongs to Lauren Kate, and Sam belongs to me ;]**

**Please R&R**


End file.
